Una familia feliz
by Lizzie Bennett 25
Summary: Cuatro años después de que Edward abandonara a Bella, se vuelven a encontrar en San Francisco, pero cual es su sorpresa al enterarse que Bella tiene una hija... y él es el padre. Mi primer fic, espero les guste.
1. ¿Como si nunca hubiese existido?

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**Argumento: Cuatro años después de que Edward abandonara a Bella, se vuelven a encontrar en San Francisco, pero cual es su sorpresa al enterarse que Bella tiene una hija... y él es el padre. Mi primer fic, espero les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Una familia feliz**

**Capítulo 1 ¿Como si nunca hubiese existido? **

**Bella POV**

— _Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —sus ojos se veían duros, sin remordimiento. _

— _¿Tú... no... me quieres? —las palabras costaron en salir, no podía ser cierto. Su expresión era fría como el hielo—. Bien, eso cambia las cosas._

— _En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegue demasiado lejos y lo lamento. _

— _No. No lo hagas —susurré. _

— _No me convienes, Bella. _

_Sabía que no podía debatir eso, pero aún así, dolía tanto escucharlo. Dolía que él lo dijera. Sabía que llagaría el momento en que se daría cuenta de lo poco que valía. _

_Su rostro estaba desprovisto de emoción y eso hacía que mi corazón se desgarrara cada vez un poco más. _

— _Si... es eso lo que quieres —me limité contestar, no tenía fuerzas para suplicar, sabía que eso solo lograría que doliera más el rechazo. Él asintió una sola vez con la cabeza._

— _Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado — dijo._

— _Lo que quieras —prometí. _

— _No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —prácticamente me ordenó, su voz sonando intensa—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? _

_Asentí. _

— _Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto. Te necesita y has de cuidarte por él. _

_Volví a asentir. _

— _Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Como si nunca hubiese existido. _

_Como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Como si nunca hubiese existido._

Todas las mañanas despertaba con esas palabras en mi cabeza. Mis sueños, o debería llamarlo pasadillas, aunque tampoco son dignas de ese nombre. Más bien son recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos que quedaron grabados profundamente en mi mente. Sueño todas las noches lo mismo desde hace cuatro años, cuatro largos años. Que si bien podría decirse que son los peores, por la falta de Edward, yo no lo veo así, porque hay una persona que logró iluminar mi vida, una persona que me ayudó a salir adelante. Es por ella que me levanto todos los días, es por ella por lo cual respiro, y ella la que me da esperanza de que algún día voy a volver a ver a Edward, ella es la que no permite que lo olvide.

_Como si nunca hubiese existido._ Imposible, ya que me dejó algo de él. Por más que fue concienzudo en sacarme todos los regalos que me dieron en mi desastroso cumpleaños número dieciocho, aunque se encargo de quitarme las fotos, aunque su casa solo sea un edificio blanco sin vida. Hay una cosa que él no pudo quitarme...

— ¡Mamá!

La cama se hundió en la parte donde mi adorada hija, la luz de mis ojos, subió. Me di vuelta y la atrapé en mis brazos mientras basaba su sedoso cabello cobrizo, tan parecido al de él.

— Hola, bebé. —susurré—. ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?

— ¡Bien! —canturreó con su melodiosa voz.

Nos quedamos acostadas unos cuantos minutos sin dejar de abrazarnos. Mi querida Renesmee, tan hermosa. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos. Su cabello le llegaba a mitad de espalda y tenía el mismo extraño color que el de su padre. Sacó tantas cosas de él: su gracilidad, su inteligencia, la fascinación por el piano. Toca muy bien, tiene un pequeño piano que le compre para ella. Es la niña de tres años más inteligente que existe. Ya va al jardín, y aprende tan rápido, sabe leer y escribir. Edward estaría orgulloso si la conociera. ¡Uf! Y Alice, le encantaría llevarla de compras, mi pequeña Renesmee es tan hiperactiva como ella, y le gusta mucho salir de compras. Sería la sobrina favorita de Alice. La llamé Renesmee por sus abuelas: Reneé y Esme

— ¡Mami! Tengo hambre... —lloriqueó mi bebé.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pelo para que no viera mis lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, cariño? —aunque sabía que iba a responder

— ¡Muffins! —su carita brillaba de alegría.

Reí moviendo la cabeza, los muffins eran sus favoritos. La dejé en el suelo.

— OK. Vístete, bebé. —no terminé de decir cuando ya había desaparecido en su cuarto.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar sus preciados muffins, saqué todos los ingredientes y encendí el televisor, odio el silencio, puse un programa de música, aunque iba a durar poco.

Sentí unos pasitos que se acercaban.

— ¡Mami! Quiero ver dibujitos.

Volteé a verla. Estaba hermosa, se había puesto una falda corta, negra de jeans con unas medias largas blancas. Una blusa fucsia que decía Princess con una campera negra también de jean y unas botitas negras de cuero que le llegaban a la rodilla. Su pelo caía suelto por sus hombros. Yo ya no la vestía, ella se consideraba una experta en el tema, y de hecho combinaba la ropa mejor que yo. A veces ella me elegía la ropa a mí.

— Quédate aquí, ya te preparo tu desayuno —dije mientras besaba su frente y la ponía en su sillita alta. Cambié a un canal infantil y me dediqué a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Hoy también me llevará al jardín tía Ange? —preguntó Renesmee.

— Sí, bebé, tengo que trabajar, pero mañana tengo todo el día libre. Así que yo te llevaré y te iré a buscar. Piensa que quieres hacer mañana. ¿Sí, bebé?

— ¡Siiii! Quiero ir al cine.

— Entonces iremos al cine —dije mientras ponía un plato de muffins enfrente de ella—. Cuidado que están calientes.

Desayunamos mientras veíamos el programa favorito de mi hija Art Attack. Su cuarto estaba lleno de manualidades hechas por ella, era tan prolija y creativa. Nunca creí que pudiera existir un ser tan perfecto como Edward, pero claro solo su hija podía llegar a alcanzarlo.

Renesmee y yo vivíamos solas en un piso en San Francisco, me mudé por trabajo, me gradué recientemente en medicina, soy pediatra y por recomendación de un profesor conseguí trabajo en un hospital de acá.

Sonó el timbre. De seguro era Angela que iba a llevar a Renesmee al jardín. Besé a mi hija en la cabeza que seguía enfrascada viendo la tele. Me apresuré al portero eléctrico.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola, Bells, —saludó una voz masculina— soy Ben.

— Hola, tía Bella —se escucharon las voces de las mellizas Meredith y Mandy, las preciosas hijas de Angela y Ben.

— ¡Hola, preciosuras! —dije—. ¡Hey Ben! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, Bella, Angela no pudo venir porque hoy llegó su madre y no quería dejarla. ¿Te molesta si llevo yo a Renesmee?

— Por supuesto que no, Ben, —apreté el botón del portero eléctrico—. Entra, enseguida bajo.

Fui a la habitación de Renesmee, todo era de color púrpura y blanco. El empapelado, los muebles, las cortinas, el cubrecama, todo. Cada cosa marcada por su estilo. Tomé su mochila, un tapado y fui a buscar a Renesmee a la cocina.

— Vamos que tío Ben te está esperando —le dije mientras le ponía su saco rosa y los guantes.

Tomé mis llaves que estaban al lado de la puerta y nos dirigimos al ascensor. En el hall nos esperaba un cansado Ben con dos niñas de tres años en cada brazo. Pobre.

— ¡Auch! Ben, lo siento —dije—. ¿Seguro que la puedes llevar?

— Sí, Bells, no te preocupes.

— Gracias —sonreí—. Tú te portas bien chiquita, —le dije a mi hija—. No le causes problemas a tío Ben, ¿sí?

— No, mami —dijo—. ¡Adiós, mami!

Saludé a todos y volví a mi departamento para bañarme y cambiarme en una hora debía estar en el hospital.

Cuando llegué al hospital, era un caos, las enfermeras estaban como locas cotilleando de acá para allá. Por lo poco que pude escuchar, deduje que había llegado el nuevo cirujano y parece ser que debía ser muy apuesto. Las enfermeras ya planeaban distintas emboscadas para invitarlo a salir. Resoplé, eran tan infantiles parecía la secundaria. Fui directo a mi despacho y me dediqué a pasar los historiales de los pacientes que quedaron pendientes.

Al rato entró a mi despacho, una de las recepcionistas, Ashley era la más sensata de todas, apenas llegué al hospital nos hicimos amigas. Ella estaba felizmente casada y tenía dos hijos, uno de 2 y otro de cuatro, aunque solo tenía dos años más que yo. Era fascinante la relación que tenía con su esposo, él siempre la venía a buscar con sus hijas cuando terminaba su turno, su relación me hacía acordar tanto a la de Alice y Jasper. Ashley y yo teníamos personalidades muy parecidas, las dos éramos muy maduras y serias para nuestra edad.

— Hola, Bella. — saludó mientras se sentaba—. ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía unos minutos?

— Claro que no, Ashley —dije sonriente, parecía agobiada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Por dios están todas locas por el nuevo cirujano, y para completar acaba de llegar su hijo preguntando por él, el chico debe rondar nuestra edad y varias de las enfermeras necesitan cita para un cardiólogo urgente.

— O un psiquiatra — agregué yo riendo quedamente.

— O un psiquiatra —asintió, riendo también—. ¡Por dios, parece que jamás han visto a un hombre!

Solté una carcajada, Ashley solo tenía ojos para su querido Jack.

**Edward POV**

Mi mundo dejó de ser mi mundo, la poca vida que había conseguido con Bella me encargué de destruirla. ¿Puede un corazón muerto romperse? Sí, sí puede. Mi existencia no tiene sentido. Cuatro años, es increíble pero cuatro años me parecen una eternidad sin Bella. Me paso los días solo dejándome llevar por la angustia, mi mente me atormenta recordando cada momento que pasé con ella. Hasta el último, en el que mentí atrozmente, en el que me comporté como el mayor idiota.

— _Te haré una promesa a cambio —dije con la voz más fría que pude—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Su corazón latía fuertemente, su rostro estaba exento de color, perecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Desvié la mirada y luego volví a mirarla con una sonrisa fingida. _

— _No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas._

— _¿Y tus recuerdos? —su voz sonó estrangulada. _

Ah, mis recuerdos. Jamás la olvidaría y tampoco pensaba intentarlo, ella fue lo mejor que me pasó y no podría simplemente olvidarla, ella fue, no, es mi sol. Y jamás me permitiría olvidarle. Aunque ella lo haya hecho, aunque talvez haya continuado con su vida. Imaginármela en los brazos de otro provocó una mezcla de emociones en mí: rabia, celos, tristeza, dolor. ¿Qué importaba si había decidido continuar con su vida? ¿A caso no fue eso lo que le pedí? Pero me importaba y dolía.

Estaba acurrucado bajo un árbol en el medio del bosque, la melodía de mi celular rompió el silencio. Miré el identificador. Era Carlisle.

— Carlisle —saludé con apatía.

— Hola, hijo — saludó con su vos cargada de pena—. Llamé para avisarte que nos mudamos a San Francisco. Conseguí un trabajo en un hospital de ahí.

— Bien, Carlisle — dije.

— Me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros —preguntó—. Todos te extrañan aquí, incluso Rosalie.

Sonreí con tristeza. Estos cuatro años me lo pasé lejos de todos ellos, mi tristeza hacía sufrir a Esme y Alice, hacía trizas a Jasper, aburría a Emmett y fastidiaba a Rosalie. Carlisle me comprendía pero también sufría.

— No lo sé, Carlisle, no me apetece ir a San Francisco — dije.

Sólo había un lugar al que quería ir y era a donde estaba Bella lo demás me daba igual. Continué con mi "vida", sólo por Esme y Carlisle pero la falta de Bella era un constante dolor clavado en el pecho. Jasper era el que más lo sufría y se sentía culpable, aunque le expliqué mil veces que él no tenía nada que ver, por eso decidí alejarme de ellos.

— Piénsalo, ¿sí? —suplicó Carlisle—. A Esme la haría muy feliz volver a verte.

— Está bien, Carlisle, lo pensaré

— Gracias, hijo, adiós.

— Adiós.

Tal vez ya era momento de volver con ellos, por Esme y Alice ellas eran las que más sufrían y yo también las extrañaba. Tal vez, debería dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en mi dolor, ya había dañado suficiente a Bella, la imagen de su rostro cuando le di a entender que no la quería pasó por mi mente, dejándome un sensación de terrible dolor en el pecho, su dolor, mi dolor. Cada vez que recordaba su rostro en ese momento me sentía furioso conmigo mismo por mentir atrozmente, y a la vez con Bella por haberme creído al instante. _¡Como si fuera posible que yo no la quisiera!_ ¡La amaba! Creí habérselo dicho mil veces. ¿Cómo podía creer que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que no la amara?

Pero mi familia no tenía que sufrir por mí, ellos me querían y al alejarme de ellos los estaba lastimando también.

Estaba decidido, volvería. Me levanté y corrí un día entero sin parar. En Vancouver, donde residía actualmente, paré para cazar, no quería acercarme mucho a la civilización sin haberme alimentado. Me cambié de ropa tomé el dinero que tenía y mi pasaporte.

El aeropuerto de Vancouver estaba atestado de familias y amigos que se despedían o esperaban a otros familiares. Sus pensamientos eran intensos, luego de estar cuatro años solo en el bosque sin escuchar los pensamientos de nadie era molesto. Compré un pasaje para California, el avión salía en dos horas.

* * *

_**Holaaa!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. Besotes! Please reviews!**_

_**Lizzie Bennett 25**_


	2. Volverte a ver

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me alegro q les haya gustado. Me encanta la historia y me pone feliz q a ustedes tambien.

Un especial agradecimiento a: **danyy 18, WritersCompulsive, ****SoMeOnE-wHo-BrOkE-My-HeArT,**** .cullen, Jeanette Cullen Black, ****BeHappyWithLove, MdeCullen, Sweet Blood Cullen Bellamy, Lunaisabella, Aiiiidee, Black44, sara cullen parawhore, mishjbo, Chica Saga Crepusculo neny, A96C, Monserrat Cullen De R-Patts.**

**Gracias!**

Bueno ahí va el 2do capitulo espero les guste!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**

* * *

**

******Capítulo 2 Volverte a ver**

**Edward POV**

— ¡Sabía que vendrías, Edward! —gritó Alice arrojándose a mis brazos— ¡Lo vi!

Apenas me soltó ella, me vi rodeado por unos enormes brazos que me hubiesen roto dos costillas, si no fuera porque soy un vampiro.

— ¡Emmett! —exclamé.

— ¡Edward por fin decides unirte al mundo de los vivos! —tronó Emmett mientras me soltaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Yo estaba cualquier cosa menos vivo.

Esme me abrazó llorando sin lágrimas.

— ¡Edward! Te extrañé tanto. —sollozó.

Jasper me sonrió a modo de saludo al igual que Rosalie.

— Carlisle está en el hospital —me dijo Alice— Ve a verlo, se pondrá feliz de verte.

La miré confuso, me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —pregunté.

— ¡Nada! Ve a ver a Carlisle — dijo mientras se iba danzando hacia su cuarto.

Esme había remodelado la casa dejándola muy parecida a la que teníamos en Forks, mi hermoso piano de cola estaba en el medio del salón. Presioné una de las teclas, estaba bien afinado. Hacía tanto que no tocaba, hoy no iba a empezar, todo me recordaba a ella. Subí al tercer piso donde sería mi cuarto como siempre, no me sorprendió el hecho de que Esme haya trasladado todas mis cosas también. Mis cd's estaban perfectamente ordenados por año y preferencia, como yo los ordenaba. Tenía un pantalla plana gigante, esto debía ser obra de Emmett. Y mi ropero empotrado a la pared estaba a rebosar de ropa. Suspiré. Alice.

Decidí bañarme y ponerme unos jeans y un suéter azul oscuro de cuello alto, hacía frío para los humanos, así que para disimular me puse un saco negro.

Salí de la casa y me subí a mi recién adquirido Volvo. El Hospital General de San Francisco estaba en el centro.

Al entrar al hospital mi mente parecía a punto de explotar, miles de pensamientos se filtraban en mi cabeza.

_Oh, Dios por favor que se recupere pronto. _

_Hace más de dos horas que está en el quirófano, espero que no haya pasado nada malo._

_Voy a ser papá, por dios, voy a ser papá._

_Oh la-lá, ¿y este bombón quién es? _pensaba una de las enfermeras comiéndome con la mirada. Traté de reprimir un escalofrío y bloqueé los pensamientos.

— Buenos días —dijo una joven recepcionista.

— Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ¿podría decirme donde está? —dije con mi voz más persuasiva.

La joven me echó una mirada rápida, sin prestarme atención realmente.

_Espero que Jack se haya acordado de darle el remedio a Katty, _pensaba, _talvez debería llamarlo._

— Por supuesto, él se encuentra en su despacho, en el segundo piso — informó volviendo a sus papeles.

— Gracias —esa chica se veía normal, era la única que no se fijó en mí, ya me caía bien.

El hospital olía a desinfectante mezclado con la esencia de las personas que estaban y con la sangre fresca de algunas heridas, que bueno que me alimenté antes de venir. Ya había llegado a las escaleras cuando un olor en particular me llamó la atención, no puede ser. No podía ser ella. Seguí esa hermosa fragancia que embotaba mis sentidos hasta detrás de recepción. Pediatría, señalizaba un cartelito. Llegué hasta una puerta que estaba impregnada de su aroma.

—Por dios están todas locas por el nuevo cirujano, —decía una voz desde el interior, era la misma recepcionista que me había atendido a mí—. Y para completar acaba de llegar su hijo preguntando por él, el chico debe rondar nuestra edad y varias de las enfermeras necesitan cita para un cardiólogo urgente.

— O un psiquiatra —agregó una voz muy conocida para mí.

Mi corazón se calentó al escucharla. Era ella. Mi Bella. Su musical risa sonaba mejor que un coro de ángeles.

— O un psiquiatra —asintió la recepcionista riendo también—. ¡Por dios, parece que jamás han visto a un hombre!

Su risa se escuchó más fuerte, luego de eso. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía abrí la puerta y la vi, estaba hermosa. Su rostro pálido en forma de corazón, sus bellos ojos color chocolate, su espeso cabello largo caoba reposaba en sus hombros. _Preciosa_.

— Bella —dije.

Sus ojos se dilataron al verme, nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada. Hasta que la recepcionista se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Bella desvió la mirada y su sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza levemente.

— Si es... un conocido mío —dijo.

Hice una mueca de dolor al escuchar la palabra que usó: _conocido. _

— OK, los dejo para que hablen, adiós —dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Bella y se retiró.

— Nos vemos, Ashley —saludó _Mi_ Bella— pasa, Edward.

Había olvidado lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

— Bella, ¿eres... pediatra? —atiné a preguntar, no se me ocurría nada que decirle en ese momento. Estaba ofuscado por su belleza. Cuanto la extrañé.

Bella tardó unos segundos en contestarme. Su preciosos ojos recorrían mi rostro. Una pequeña arruguita se formó entre sus cejas, tuve el impulso de alisarla con mi pulgar, pero me contuve. Moría por saber que pasaba por su mente.

— Sí... —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza como para concentrarse en lo que decía—, ¿así que Carlisle es la razón por las que las enfermeras suspiran por los pasillos? —dijo con un deje de diversión.

— Sí, —sonreí— increíble, ¿no?

— No, ya nada es increíble para mí —susurró— Bien, Edward, lo siento pero debo hacer mi ronda. Debo ver como están mis pacientes. Salúdame a los demás ¿si? Adiós.

Salió de la habitación tan rápido y sin mirar atrás que me quedé unos minutos ahí, estático, mirando la puerta que Bella acababa de cerrar. Cuatro años sin verla, estaba hermosa igual que siempre, no había cambiado nada. Y ahora se fue sin siquiera mirarme. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me recibiera con los brazos abiertos? La dejé tirada en el medio del bosque, por supuesto que me va a odiar. Soy un imbécil. Pero no pensaba rendirme necesitaba que me perdonara.

Salí de ese cuarto impregnado de su esencia y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude, sin llamar la atención, al despacho de Carlisle.

— ¿Sabías que ella estaba aquí? —dije a penas entré.

Carlisle me miró arqueando una ceja. Se levantó y me abrazó.

— Hola, yo también te extrañé —dijo con sarcasmo.

— Lo siento, Carlisle —dije palmeándole la espalda— Sabes que los extrañé a todos.

— En cuanto a lo que me preguntaste, Alice me avisó hoy antes de venir aquí —contestó.

— ¡Alice! —exclamé, con razón tanta insistencia para que viniera.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó.

— Me saludó cortésmente, me presentó como un "conocido" suyo y se fue hacer su ronda —dije amargamente— Pero quiero recuperarla, Carlisle, necesito recuperarla.

— Tendrás que tener paciencia, hijo —me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

**Bella POV **

¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Volvieron? No puede ser, espero que no sea mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Edward estaba aquí, y Carlisle y tal vez todos los demás. Debía salir inmediatamente de esa habitación, no sé como hice para contenerme y no arrojarme a sus brazos. Pero a pesar de que lo extrañaba, estaba dolida con él, y temía un segundo rechazo, eso es algo que mi corazón no iba a poder resistir. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte por Renesmee. ¡Renesmee! Debería decirle a Edward de Renesmee, que hará cuando se entere. Si no es que ya lo sabe, Alice debería haberlo visto. ¿Y si volvió por ella?

Me mantuve todo mi turno de la mañana atendiendo a mis pacientes, conteniéndome a duras penas de no acercarme al sector de quirófanos. Quería comprobar que ellos estaban de vuelta, pero temía no encontrarlo, temía despertar y darme cuenta que mis sueños habían cambiado para peor. Que habían cambiado a un sueño que me llenaba de esperanza y desilusión.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, estaba en el estacionamiento para buscar algo que me había dejado en mi precioso Honda Civic, cortesía de Reneé y Phill que alegaron que en San Francisco debía movilizarme con un vehículo "civilizado" puse los ojos en blanco al recordar los argumentos que me había dado Reneé para que lo aceptara. De repente un hiperactivo duende se me cruzó en el camino.

— ¡Bella! —chilló— ¡Sabía que te volveríamos a ver! Lo he visto —dijo señalándose la cabeza.

— ¡Alice! —dije feliz de verla.

Unos brazos me atraparon de repente y me hicieron dar una vuelta completa en el aire, me asusté parecía una boa constrictor, pero solo era Emmett.

— Emmett... no... respiro —logré decir.

— ¡Ups! lo siento —dijo dejándome en el suelo de vuelta.

Estaban todos. Esme me saludó con una sonrisa tierna, Jasper inclinó la cabeza como saludo, Carlisle me abrazó dulcemente, y Rosalie se encontraba más apartada. Edward lo único que hacía era mirarme como si fuera de otro planeta. No sabía que decir. Los miré a todos, muy feliz, iba a decir algo cuando mi Blackberry sonó.

— ¿Sí? —contesté.

— ¿Srta. Swan? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

— Disculpe, Srta. Swan, soy Catherine Todd del jardín The Meadow —dijo con voz monótona— Su hija tuvo un accidente...

Se me heló la sangre. ¡No, Renesmee! Les eché una mirada rápida a los Cullen que me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin decirles una palabra y con el teléfono todavía en la oreja corrí hasta mi auto y subí. Arranqué el auto y salí a toda velocidad del parqué.

**Edward POV**

Bella había corrido con una destreza que no creí que ella tuviera hacia su auto. Yo me había congelado, ella tenía una hija, había continuado con su vida, seguro se había casado tenido hijos y ahora vivía feliz sin mí. El dolor que sentí fue mucho más fuerte que los que había sentido anteriormente. De seguro mi corazón se había roto por completo.

El ruido que hizo el auto de Bella, al salir a toda velocidad, me hizo volver en si. ¿Dios, no que no le gustaba la velocidad? El saber que su hija esta accidentada debió alterarla sobremanera.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos seguirla? —dijo Emmett—. No vaya a ser que tenga un accidente.

— Sí —dije.

Jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasaba, subí a mi Volvo donde ya se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie se subieron al VMW de ésta, y Esme y Carlisle al Mercedes de él. Bella no estaba muy lejos pero igual iba muy rápido. La seguimos sin problemas, conducía como una profesional, de una forma que jamás me hubiese imaginado que ella podría. En diez minutos estuvimos ahí. Bella bajó de su auto sin percatarse de nosotros y entró al edificio. El jardín era muy hermoso, se veía caro y muy lujoso, debía ser un jardín privado.

* * *

_**Y? Les gustó a mi me encantó! Jeje!**_

_**Please reviews!**_

_**Un beso enorme a todas!**_

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	3. ¿Papi?

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

Hola, gracias otra vez por los reviews!

**Black44: **Con respecto a lo q me preguntaste te vas a ir enterando a medida q sigas leyendo, por ejemplo en el 4to capitulo Bella explica gran parte de su vida, pero otras cos como lo de Renesmee se sabrá más adelante. Agradezco tu review y me gustó mucho q me expresaras tus dudas!

Puede q los dos siguientes capítulos los suba rápido, ya q los tengo escritos de hace bastante pero tengo q arreglar algunos detalles!

Y ahora a disfrutar de este bello capítulo!

Besos!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 ¿Papi?**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? — dije con desesperación cuando llegué al jardín.

— Tranquila, Srta. Swan, —me dijo la secretaria con voz que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero mirando fijamente a un punto que se encontraba a mis espaldas—. Su hija está en la enfermería, se calló de una de las hamacas pero no fue nada grave.

Me dí vuelta para dirigirme a la enfermería y me sorprendí al ver a todos los Cullen ahí. Me miraban curiosos. Pero no les dije nada y fui velozmente a la enfermería. Mi bebé se encontraba sentada en la camilla, una mujer le estaba terminando de colocar las vendas. Sus preciosos ojitos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Cuando me vio una sonrisa atravesó su hermoso rostro, y me tendió sus brazos.

— Bebé, —dije alzándola y arrullándola— Aquí está mamá, bebé.

— Oh... s-su hi-hija e-está b-bien n-no fue nada gr-grave —tartamudeó la enfermera.

¿Y a esta que le pasaba? La miré arqueando una ceja pero ella no me miraba a mí, sino que miraba a Edward que estaba atrás mío con los demás Cullen. Renesmee siguió la mirada de la enfermera y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Edward.

— ¡Papi! —gritó extendiendo sus bracitos.

Me quedé helada sin dejar de mirar a Edward que estaba igual que yo mirando fijamente a mi bebé. Alice se quedó sin palabras mirándome a mí sin poder creerlo, Jasper miraba a Alice. Y los demás estaban petrificados.

— ¿Papi? —dijo Renesmee moviendo sus bracitos para llamar su atención.

Edward reaccionó y se acercó lentamente, para agarrarla.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? —preguntó Bella con desesperación.

— Tranquila, Srta. Swan, —intentó tranquilizarla la secretaria, sin mucho esfuerzo, solo nos recorría a nosotros con la mirada—. Su hija está en la enfermería, se calló de una de las hamacas pero no fue nada grave.

Bella volteó y se sorprendió al vernos, pero sin decir nada se dirigió hasta lo que supongo debía ser la enfermería. Ésta era muy espaciosa, parecía una sala de guardias. Las paredes eran de un suave color beige, pero los muebles eran muy coloridos, había pósters pegados en las paredes de dibujitos sobre niños que demostraban como cuidar su salud entre otras cosas. Contra la pared había tres camillas una violeta, otra roja, y otra naranja. En esta se encontraba una niña de unos tres años, era muy hermosa. Su pelo largo caía por sus hombros, era de color cobrizo como el mío. Sus ojos estaban rojos, de llorar supongo pero tenían el mismo color chocolate que los de Bella. Una mujer le estaba vendando la pierna. La niña miró a su madre y sonrió angelicalmente al verla. Bella se acercó inmediatamente y la tomó en brazos.

— Bebé, —dijo meciéndola— Aquí está mami, amor —susurró con ternura infinita.

— Oh... s-su hi-hija e-está b-bien n-no fue nada gr-grave —tartamudeó la enfermera, comiéndonos con la mirada.

Bella separó la cabeza del cabello de su hija para mirar a la enfermera, pero esta no me quitaba la vista de encima. La niña levantó la cabeza también y siguió la mirada de la enfermera. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al verme como si me conociera. Escuché el gritito ahogada de Alice, pero fue tan bajo que creo que solo nosotros pudimos escucharlo. Antes de que pudiera escanear la mente de Alice, una dulce vocecita se escuchó.

— ¡Papi! —exclamó la niña feliz tendiéndome sus bracitos.

La miré fijo sin poder creerlo, la niña era realmente hermosa, sus ojos idénticos a los de mi Bella, su color de pelo broncíneo le caía largo por los hombros, algunos rasgos de su rostro eran parecidos a mí. Me quedé petrificado, no podía ser.

_Edward es tu hija, _pensaba Alice, _su olor es una mezcla entre la fragancia de Bella y la tuya, es increíble. _

_¡No puede ser!_, exclamó mentalmente Esme.

_¿Papi?_, repitieron en sus mentes con el mismo tono de incredulidad Rosalie y Emmett.

Pero los pensamientos de sorpresa y escepticismo de mi familia pasaron a un segundo plano, cuando me concentré en la hermosa niña que me miraba expectante, mi mente estaba en ella. Mi hija. Hija de mi Bella y mía. Bella no había tenido un hijo con otro, ella había tenido a mi hija, nuestra hija. Ni siquiera sabía que nosotros podíamos tener hijos. Hacía tanto que había estado con Bella. Ese día había sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Había sido la primera vez para ambos y fue tan perfecto. Un mes después la dejé, sola en el bosque y embarazada de mí. Que imbécil.

— ¿Papi? —dijo mi hija agitando los brazos para llamar mi atención.

Me acerqué lentamente y la tomé en brazos. Era tan chiquita y hermosa, igual a su madre. Miré a Bella que estaba atenta a cualquier emoción que mostrara mi rostro. Sonrió de forma encantadora y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

— Papi sabía que vendrías, mami siempre me dijo que eras lindo, pero no creí que tanto —dijo hablando como si fuera una adulta.

La miré embobado, ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla sin importarle mi gélida piel. Recorrió a los demás con la vista y rió al fijarse en Alice.

— ¡Tía Alice! —exclamó con su dulce voz— ¿Me llevaras de compras?

Todos reíamos al escucharla. Alice se quedó mirándola maravillada por unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella de lo más feliz.

— Por supuesto, preciosura —chilló emocionada, mientras acariciaba sus rollizas mejillas.

Bella se aclaró la garganta mirando a la enfermera que me seguía mirándome embelesada.

— Retiraré a mi hija —dijo—. Gracias, Trudy.

Mi dulce Bella me miró y me dedicó otra sonrisa antes de guiarnos a la salida. Se encargó del papeleo para retirar e Renesmee, así se llamaba mi hija, mientras nosotros escuchábamos embobados a la pequeña que nos contaba con lujos de detalles como se había caído de la hamaca. Incluso Rosalie estaba extasiada sin quitar la vista de encima a mi bebé, que estaba en mis brazos. Cuando terminó, Bella se acercó a nosotros y Renesmee le tendió los brazos para que la agarrara. Bella la tomó con mucha facilidad y besó su mejilla.

— Bien —suspiró _mi_ Bella—. ¿Quieren ir a nuestra casa, así hablamos?

— Claro —contestó Alice.

Bella salió del edificio con Renesmee en brazos. No lo podía creer, tenía una hija con Bella. Soy papá de una hermosa niña. Ahora sí que iba hacer de todo para recuperar a mi Bella. Le propondría matrimonio y formaríamos una familia como debe ser. Una familia feliz.

— Dame tus llaves —dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos— Ve con Bella en su auto nosotros los seguiremos.

Le dí las llaves sin dejar de mirar a las dos personas más importantes para mí, mi dulce Bella y mi hija. Bella estaba colocando a nuestra hija en su sillita en el asiento de atrás. Me acerqué a ella, cuando se dio vuelta se sorprendió de verme tan cerca, pero yo sin poder evitarlo la abracé y besé su cabello.

— Gracias, Bella —dije, y ella me miró sin comprender—. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

* * *

Aaaahhh más tierna Renesmee!

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Aunque sé q es un poco corto!

Please reviews!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	4. La odisea de Bella

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**Gracias por los rr, y me encanta que todas dejen sus dudas.**

**Con respecto a la carrera de Bella, lo estuve pensando y si es mucho que ya sea pediatra por más de que haya avanzado algunos años por lo que es médica residente, OK? **

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora lean!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 La odisea de Bella**

**Bella POV**

El viaje en el auto fue un poco incomodo para mí. Trataba de ordenar mis ideas, pensar en que decir, jamás me hubiese imaginado esa reacción en Edward, _¿gracias por hacerme tan feliz?_ Él es el que me hizo feliz a mí, gracias a él tengo a mi pequeña Renesmee.

Entramos a mi piso en silencio, un silencio que ninguno se animaba a romper. Apreté un poco más el abrazo de mi hija y hundí mi rostro en sus preciosos rizos. Me dirigí al teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobro la mesita de la sala, y marqué el número del hospital. Hablé para explicar mi situación y que no iba poder ir por el resto de la tarde. Colgué y al levantar la vista me encontré con siete pares de ojos fijos en mí.

Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas, seguía sin gustarme ser el centro de atención.

— Ejem... bueno... ¿quieren sentarse? —pregunté.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y tomó de la mano a Jasper para arrastrarlo al sofá, donde se sentó él con Alice en su regazo. Esme y Carlisle se sentaran al lado de ellos. Emmett en el sillón y Rosalie en el apoyabrazos de este, y Edward como un caballero me ofreció el único sillón libre. Me senté ya que sentía mis piernas débiles, senté a Renesmee en mi regazo mientra ella se dedicaba a mirar a su padre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué demonios no vi esto? —soltó Alice con impaciencia.

— ¡Alice! —exclamó Esme.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper reían disimuladamente. Mientras Alice que sin hacer caso de Esme se dedicaba a fulminarme con la mirada.

— A-alice... c-cálmate... n-no sé de que me hablas —tartamudeé, no entendía que le pasaba.

— Me refiero a ¿cómo es que no supe nada de que tuviste una hija? —exclamó— ¡Por dios! No he visto nada... ¡Nada! Pero... es el calco de Edward y tuyo, tiene un aroma que es una mezcla entre la de Edward y la tuya, y evidentemente nos del todo humana ya que su sangre no es lo que se dice muy atrayente... por lo menos para mí. ¡Y tú estás igual! ¡Por dios! Estás igual no has cambiado nada, no te ves más grande, ni mas vieja...

— ¡Wow... wow...! ¡Para ahí Alice! Sólo tengo 22 años, ¿cómo que más vieja? ¿Qué esperabas?

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, mientras los demás trataban de ocultar las risas, mi precioso Adonis solo me miraba con esa sonrisa tan singular que al juzgar por los latidos de mi corazón, seguía causando los mismos efectos en mí. Mi hija reía más fuerte que Emmett si cabe. Y esto fue lo que los hizo callar a todos, ya que se quedaron embobados mirando a mi Renesmee.

— Es preciosa —esta afirmación para sorpresa de todos, salió de los labios de Rosalie que estaba embelesada sin quitar los ojos de Renesmee, quien le respondió con una sonrisa y estirando los bracitos en una muda pregunta.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y extendió los brazos automáticamente mientras se levantaba, pero antes de agarrarla me pidió permiso con la mirada, yo sólo asentí con una enorme sonrisa. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Rosalie, y me ponía feliz que mi hija sea la causante de esto.

Rosalie la tomó en brazos sin problemas como si no pesara nada, y Renesmee rió y bailoteó al estilo Alice haciéndonos reír a todos.

— Eres muy bonita —le dijo mi hija con su melodiosa voz, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con la mano.

— Tú también lo eres, chiquita —contestó con una voz tan maternal, que unas indeseadas lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Desvié la vista y vi algo que me emocionó más, a Emmett que miraba a su esposa y a mi hija con una expresión de ternura tan exenta de burla que estaba segura que nunca le había visto.

Sentí que una lágrima escapaba bajaba por mi mejilla, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en limpiarla, unos fríos dedos la quitaron. Miré a Edward que estaba tan magnífico como siempre mirándome con cariño y... ¿orgullo?

Rosalie se sentó en el regazo de Emmett con Renesmee. Emmett acarició la mejilla de mi hija para des pues acariciar la de su esposa.

Alice nos volvió a la realidad aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Te importaría explicarnos Bella?

— Bien, bueno... Cuando ustedes se fueron, —comencé tratando de no mirar a nadie— me sentía hundida por dentro, sentía que tenía un agujero dentro, pero mi vida seguía normal, seguí yendo a la escuela, comía, trabajaba, todo lo hacía por Charlie... y por mi promesa —agregué mirando de soslayo a Edward pero aparté la mirada de inmediato al ver su cara de angustia—. Al tiempo empecé a sentir mareos, creía por que no dormía bien, así que no le dí importancia, pero un día estaba en la tienda de los Newton cuando me desmayé, Mike me llevó al hospital... —sonreí al recordarlo—, me dijeron que estaba embarazada... —reí suavemente— me quedé en shock... embarazada... Le pedí al doctor que no dijera nada por ahora, salí de la consulta y le dije a Mike que me había bajado la presión solamente, nada importante. Él se lo creyó, ¿por qué no habría de creerme? —suspiré— Me dejó en mi casa y volvió al trabajo. Yo subí a mi cuarto, me quedé toda la tarde pensando, en que iba hacer, por supuesto la iba a tener, y estaba fuera de discusión lo de darla en adopción, jamás entregaría a el hijo de... a mi hijo —vacilé— Pero tenía miedo, estaba tan asustada, no estaba en mis planes... —no dije más ya que Renesmee estaba presente—... en fin, me asustaba la reacción de mis padres, Charlie... dios me iba matar —reí irónicamente—... pero fue el que mejor reaccionó al final, Reneé casi sufre un infarto, en cambio Charlie se enojó un poco al principió pero no me dijo nada, él sabía lo que había sufrido y lo que estaba sufriendo por lo que se dedicó a apoyarme...

"Pero el que más me ayudó fue Jacob, estuvo los nueve meses conmigo, soportó mis cambios de humor, —dije sonriendo— salía de inmediato a comprarme lo que se me antojara... —reí—, la verdad me malcrió mucho. Yo seguí con mi vida y seguí estudiando, vine a San Francisco a estudiar medicina, cuando me gradué... y Jacob se cambió a una escuela de acá para poder estar conmigo, a pesar de los problemas que tenía en la reserva... —me callé, ellos no sabían de la situación de Jake.

— ¿Qué problema? —preguntó suavemente Carlisle.

Lo miré unos segundos sin saber que decir, pero recordé lo del tratado que me contó Jacob y decidí decirles.

— Jacob es un Quileute, así que sabrán lo que eso significa... —dije vagamente.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Esme lo captaron de inmediato, pero Alice y Jasper me miraron con confusión.

— Ah... ustedes no debían estar en esa época —dije—, ellos son licántropos, Jake se transformó cuando yo estaba de cinco meses, trató de alejarse de mí, porque temía dañarme —hice una mueca— parece que esa es la salida más fácil, pero yo sufría más entonces un día lo fui a buscar y el me hizo recordar la vez que nos conocimos cuando me contó sobre ustedes, también me había contado la historia de los Quileutes, y lo entendí.

Alice y Jasper me miraron con horror, junto con los demás. Por lo que decidí no hablarles de la imprimación de Jake con Nessie, como le decía él, ya que no lo entenderían.

Me levanté y me acerqué a un estante donde había una foto mía con una Renesmee recién nacida en el hospital. La miré unos segundos y se la dí a Edward.

— Fue un parto normal, pesó 3,200 Kg. Estuvimos un día más en el hospital, y luego nos dieron el alta. Con ayuda de Reneé, Phil, Charlie y Jake pude salir adelante. Seguí mi carrera de medicina y pude adelantar unos años, y ahora soy médica residente en el Hospital General de San Francisco, gracias a la recomendación de un profesor. Me voy a especializar en pediatría ya que... solo yo me encargaré de ella, porque... —dudé, pero decidí mostrárselos.

Me acerqué a mi bebé, le dí un beso en la mejilla, para después sacarle suavemente la venda que tenía en la rodilla. Ya no había nada, ni rastros de alguna herida. Carlisle se levantó y se acercó para ver mejor.

— Ella se cura rápido, —dije lo obvio—, digamos que no me sorprendió tanto, Jacob puede hacerlo. Pero a medida que iba creciendo me fui dando cuenta de pequeñas cosas. Su crecimiento no es normal, su inteligencia sobrepasa la media de una nena de su edad —sonreí orgullosa—, tiene una gracilidad que estoy segura no heredó de mí...

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

— ¿Y a ti? —preguntó Edward—, ¿te ocurrió algún cambio?

Lo miré por unos segundos, como lo había notado

— Bueno... sí... tuve algunos pequeños cambios por ejemplo: ya no soy tan patosa, y no necesito dormir tanto, es decir no me canso mucho, puedo dormir una hora o dos y me levanto como si hubiera dormido toda la noche. Eso me ayudó mucho en la universidad.

— Se ralentizado tu crecimiento —dijo Alice.

— ¿Crecimiento? —arqueé una ceja.

— Bueno, quiso decir envejecimiento pero supongo que vio como reaccionarías... —exclamó Emmett entre risas.

Reí suavemente, lo había extrañado tanto.

— Eso no lo noté... —dije dudosa—. Renesmee crece un poco rápido, a los siete meses, ya parecía tener un año, y empezó a caminar a los siete meses y medio, su primera palabra fue mami, y fue a los ocho meses.

— ¿Le haz hecho algún examen? —preguntó Carlisle.

— Sip, tiene veinticinco cromosomas, eso me sorprendió ya que yo me hice un examen y tengo veinticinco también. Fue complicado hacerme este examen ya que no quería que nadie viera los resultados, pero una compañera de la facultad que se dedicaba a esa rama de la medicina me facilitó el laboratorio. No entiendo el comportamiento de nuestro sistema, ya que ella crece bastante rápido, pero yo según ustedes todo lo contrario.

— Nosotros tenemos veinticinco cromosomas, realmente es extraño... ¿te molestaría que las examine yo? —preguntó Carlisle.

Le iba a responder cuando, Charlie entró por la puerta.

* * *

Holaaa! Y les gustó?

Cómo creen que reaccionará Charlie?

Lo sabrán en el próximo Capítulo!

Lizzie Bennett 25


	5. Tarde en familia

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

LiahDragga: Puede ser, lo sabrás más adelante, jeje :D

PRISGPE: Touché, yo también! ;)

Dany-cullen-patt: Decime las dudas que tengas, lo que sí, te aviso que hasta yo tengo mis dudas, voy a ir resolviendo mis dudas y las de ustedes a medida que transcurra la historia! :)

Karen: la verdad que no, no conozco la historia, pero si la encontrás decime. ;)

Nishali Black Cullen: Bienvenida, y me alegro que te guste, ;)

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Tarde en familia **

**Bella Pov**

Traía un montón de paquetes con él, venía concentrado pensando en algo por lo que no nos vio hasta que Renesmee lo llamó:

— ¡Abuelito! Mira vino mi papi —exclamó soltándose del agarre de Rosalie y yendo hacia él.

Charlie sonrió pero su rostro se transformó al ver a Edward, frunció el ceño. No necesitaba el don de Edward para saber que estaba pensando.

— Papá...

Vi cómo en un acto reflejo se llevaba la mano hacia la cintura donde debería estar su arma si estuviera de servicio. Por suerte no lo estaba. De hecho el tendría que estarlo, pero en Forks obviamente... ¿qué hacía acá?

— Papá —repetí.

— ¡No puedo creer que tengas la cara de aparecerte por aquí!

**Edward Pov**

Charlie me miraba con odio, sus pensamientos eran asesinos. Realmente no me asustaba, pero era una situación incómoda, ni hablar de que Emmett y Jasper se lo estaban pasando en grande, ya estaban haciendo apuestas al respecto.

Los miré furioso.

Charlie dio un paso hacia mí pero Bella se interpuso con las manos levantadas como para calmar a su padre.

— Papá... Edward vino, él como sabes no sabía de Renesmee... —Bella se calló abruptamente, tal vez porque notó la repentina palidez de su padre.

_Y ahora qué..._ pensaba con rabia, _piensa llegar y sacársela._

Quería responderle que estaba lejos de mí hacer eso, pero no creo que fuera buena idea.

— Papá, Edward y su familia tienen derecho a conocer a Renesmee.

— Él no tiene derecho a nada, y menos cuando te dejó... cómo te dejó.

Hice una mueca de dolor, estaba recordando el sufrimiento de Bella cuando me fui.

— Lo sé... pero yo quiero que la conozcan y más importante —dijo haciendo un gesto significativo con la cabeza hacia Renesmee, que miraba a su abuelo entre sorprendida y angustiada—. Renesmee quiere conocerlos...

Charlie miró a su nieta y su rostro se suavizó al instante, se agachó y alzó a la niña.

— Abuelito... ¿estás enojado con papi? —preguntó mientras una lágrima le en su pequeña carita.

— No, bebé —la arrulló suavemente—, ven vamos a tu cuarto, traje un montón de regalos para ti.

Renesmee se bajó de inmediato y tomó unos cuantos paquetes, Charlie la ayudó a carga los demás y después de dedicarme una última mirada furibunda desapareció por un por la arcada que separaba la sala del pasillo que llevaban a las demás habitaciones.

Bella se dio vuelta lentamente y nos miró con gesto de disculpa y con su característico rubor.

— Lo siento... Charlie...

— No te preocupes, Bella —la interrumpí—, está en todo su derecho a estar enojado, y sé que tiene razón. Pero igual quiero conocer a mi hija.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, creo que yo habría estado igual, si pudiera producirlas. Llamar a Renesmee mi hija, era algo emocionante, e indescriptible.

— Dime... ¿tú le hablaste de nosotros? —preguntó Alice.

— Oh... sí —contestó sonrojándose—, todo el tiempo. Le hablé de las locuras de Emmett —sonrió a este que le correspondió con otra—, de ti obviamente, de cómo me torturabas con las compras, el maquillaje y el hecho de ser tu Barbie Bella...

Todos reímos ante eso.

— Dios, Nessie... quiero decir Renesmee —se corrigió algo contrariada—, es igual a ti en ese sentido le encanta ir de compras, y prácticamente es ella la que me viste —rió suavemente—, te llevarás muy bien con ella Alice.

— De eso estoy segura —exclamó Alice.

— También le hable, de los demás obviamente, de la pasión de Carlisle por la medicina y la ciencia, de Esme sobre cómo le encanta remodelar casas, de Jasper su interés por todo lo que tenga que ver con la guerra, y obviamente de la pasión por los autos que tiene Rosalie —concluyó sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Rose.

— Jamás deja de preguntarme por ti, Edward, le conté que amas escuchar, tocar y componer música clásica, a ella le gusta también, está aprendiendo a tocar el piano. —agregó con orgullo, un orgullo que yo compartí. Me agradaba la idea de coincidir en algo con mi hija.

— Me gustaría enseñarle —suspiré.

Carlisle, Esme y Bella me miraron con ternura.

Estaba recostado sobre el sillón de mi cuarto, pensando en Bella y mi hija, por alguna extraña razón no podía escuchar los pensamientos de ella al igual que Bella. Ya era de noche, Alice y Jasper se habían ido a cazar, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a algún lado a hacer... lo que siempre hacían, mientras Esme y Carlisle habían decidido ir al cine. Estaba completamente solo, perdido en mis recuerdos de ese espléndido día.

Después de que Charlie se fue ya que tenía que volver a Forks, Bella nos mostró toda su casa, vivía muy bien, ya que Phil el esposo de su madre había hecho un contrato con un equipo de baseball muy importante, y su madre había decidido comprarle tanto el apartamento muy a pesar de Bella usando el argumento que sabían que la desarmaría: era para Renesmee. Sonreí. Mi hija era tan inteligente, tocaba muy bien el piano para su edad, tenía muy buen oído, y le gustaba la música clásica.

Estaba muy feliz ya que Bella me había invitado a ir al cine con ellas mañana, no veía la hora de estar con ellas. Ya había hecho un montón de planes, me sentía como si fuera Alice. Volví a sonreír al pensar en eso.

**Bella Pov**

La luz del sol colándose por la ventana fue lo que me despertó, me quedé acostada un poco más pensando en un sueño que había tenido. Soñé que Edward y su familia habían vuelto, que habían conocido a Renesmee, y que todos éramos felices, sonreí con tristeza, que lindo sueño.

Mi puerta se abrió de golpe chocando contra la pared, me incorporé asustada, pero algo se lanzó contra mí haciendo que vuelva a caer en la cama. Un abrazo devastador presionaba mi cuello.

— ¡Mami! —exclamó el pequeño monstruito que estaba agazapada a mi cuello—. ¡Hoy saldremos con papi!

Reí suavemente. No había sido un sueño. Me sentí tan feliz que no pude nublarle la felicidad a mi hija regañándola por maltratar la puerta. La separé un poco de mí y le sonreí.

— Yo también estoy feliz, pero la puerta no tiene la culpa —le dije suavemente, ella me sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Sí, ¿de quien habrá sacado ese horrible hábito? Pero a ella le quedaba tan adorable.

Miré el despertador eran las nueve de la mañana. Nos levantamos, llevé a Renesmee al baño, juntas nos cepillamos los dientas, y después nos bañamos.

Sequé a Renesmee y nos dirigimos a su cuarto para buscar algo para ponerse. Eligió una polerita y una calza ambas negras con una remera color crema larga con unos dibujos negros, y zapatitos negros. Y su precioso tapado rojo.

Ahora era mi turno, Renesmee corrió hacia mi cuarto y abrió el ropero de par en par, le dirigió una mirada calculadora y se decidió por una calza, unas botitas negras largas con una remera manga larga y un tapado gris.

Justo cuando terminamos de desayunar llegó Edward.

— Buenos días —nos saludó con su adorable sonrisa torcida.

— Buenos días —contestamos ambas a la vez mientras nos sonrojábamos.

Edward rió por lo bajo. Tomó a Renesmee en brazos y juntos caminamos hacia el Volvo. Sentó a Renesmee en el asiento trasero para luego abrirme la puerta del acompañante a mí. Sonreí y subí al auto.

Al segundo estaba en su asiento poniendo en marcha el auto.

— ¿Quieres escuchar música, Renesmee? Tu tía Alice compró un CD con compilados de música de Disney para ti.

— ¡Siiii! —exclamó mi hija y los dos reímos ante eso.

Edward puso el CD que empezó con la canción de4 La Sirenita "Bajo el mar". Renesmee se la sabía de memoria por lo que la cantaba con su melodiosa voz maravillándonos a Edward y a mí.

— ¿Bien, ya saben que iremos a ver? —preguntó Edward inocentemente.

Rodé los ojos.

— Como si no te lo hubiese dicho Alice.

— Vamos a ver: Las Crónicas de Narnia la travesía del viajero del alba —gritó mi princesa extendiendo los bracitos. Su lenguaje era mejor que el de una niña de 8 años.

Edward me miró asombrado para luego sonreír orgulloso.

Al llegar al cine, Edward se encargó de comprar las entradas mientras nosotras comprábamos algunas golosinas. El joven que nos atendía pareció no importarle el hecho de que viniera con mi hija, no paraba de mandarme miradas libidinosas y realmente comenzaba a asustarme, era asqueroso.

— Señorita, le gustaría cenar con...

Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, y un suave roce en el cuello.

— ¿Ya está todo, mi amor? —interrumpió Edward.

Lo miré perpleja, y luego sonreí mientras me sonrojaba al escuchar la cristalina risa de Renesmee.

— Eh... sí está todo.

Renesmee le gustó el juego, por lo que enseguida se agarró de la mano de Edward para tirarlo hacia la sala.

— ¡Vamos, papi, ya empieza la peli! —exclamó.

Edward tomó todas las golosinas, dedicándole una última mirada amenazadora al pobre vendedor, y aún con él rodeándome la cintura caminamos hacia la sala.

**Edward POV**

La película al parecer estuvo muy buena, ya que Renesmee estaba muy feliz al salir de la sala. Yo no la vi, solo me dediqué a mirarlas a ellas. Renesmee era hermosa, cada gesto de sorpresa, admiración o diversión que mostraba la hacía más hermosa.

Y Bella, con cada gesto maternal que hacía me volvía loco, cuando le limpiaba la boca a Renesmee, cuando la abrazaba y reía con ella, la ayudaba a comer o lo que sea, me llenaba de ternura.

Cuando salimos no vi por ningún lado al idiota que quería "conquistar" a Mi Bella. Mejor. No quería arruinar el día de mi hija cometiendo un asesinato.

Fuimos a un McDonald' s, donde Bella y Renesmee comieron una hamburguesa.

Renesmee empezó a hablar sobre la película, a contar entusiasmada cada parte que le gustó y las que no. Bella sonreía, y también hablaba de lo que más le gustó, estaba muy contenta parecía un niña. Y eso me encantaba.

— ¿Y a ti, papi? ¿Qué parte te gustó más? —preguntó mi hija. Dos pares de idénticos ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Eh... —dudé, ya que no le presté mucha atención a la película—. Toda, me gustó toda la película.

Mi hija hizo una mueca, y luego miró a su madre.

— Mami, puedo ir a los juegos —dijo señalando el sector para chicos.

— Por supuesto.

Renesmee nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió corriendo veloz y ágilmente hacia los juegos. Bella y yo nos dedicamos a mirarla con una sonrisa.

_¡Aww! ¡Que tierna familia, los tres son tan lindos!, _pensaba una anciana que estaba al lado nuestro.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó ante eso. Miré a Bella que ajena a esos pensamientos se dedicaba a terminar su hamburguesa muy lentamente. Mi corazón casi vuelve a la vida cuando se limpió con la lengua un poco de Ketchup que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios. Dios, eso fue sexy.

Bella me atrapó viéndola embobado, por lo que se sonrojó. Reí suavemente.

— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos cuatro años? —preguntó, luego se sonrojó.

Yo me quedé mirándola, pensando si decirlo o no la verdad.

— Estuve cazando.

Bella me miró sorprendida de que le contestara, ya que me había tardado.

— ¿Cazando? —preguntó incrédula.

— Si, a Victoria —aclaré.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos, sentí como su corazón se aceleró, estaba asustada.

— La encontré, aunque me costó, y la maté.

— ¿Supiste lo de Laurent?

— ¿Laurent? —la ultima vez que supe de él se había ido al clan Denalí.

— Sí, me encontré con él un día, en el prado. —susurró. Apreté los puños al pensar en el peligro que había corrido y todo por mi culpa—. Dijo que estaba ayudando a Victoria, pero como estaba muy sediento en ese momento, dijo que...

— ¿Qué dijo? —insistí al ver que callaba.

— Que eso iba a ser lo mejor ya que él iba a ser rápido, en cambio Victoria tenía pensado hacerme sufrir.

Escondí mis puños bajo la mesa, estaba furioso apunto de romper algo. Tenía ganas de matar a ese maldito. La miré sorprendido, cuando pensé en como pudo haber salido de esa. Pareció leerme el pensamiento, ya que dijo:

— La manada de Jake lo mató, el ya estaba por matarme cuando aparecieron los lobos. Yo no sabía nada ellos cuando los vi por lo que salí corriendo. Pensaba que Laurent los iba a matar y que luego iba a venir por mí. Tenía miedo de que apareciera Victoria en cualquier momento. Tenía miedo no solo por mí, si no por mi bebé y mi papá. Pero luego descubrí lo de Jake, y él y su manada nos protegieron. Todavía protegen a mi padre.

Tomé su mano, ya que esta temblaba, pero Bella la apartó suavemente. Me dolió su rechazo, pero lo oculté ya que estaba en todo su derecho de odiarme. Bella se levantó de su asiento y fu hacia donde estaba nuestra hija. La seguí.

— ¿Nos vamos, Renesmee?

Renesmee miró a su madre unos segundos, al parecer entendió que estaba mal, por lo que salió del castillo inflable y se puso sus zapatos mientras me dedicaba una mirada triste. Pero sus ojitos se iluminaron al mirar algo que había atrás mío. Sonreí al ver a Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. De seguro la enana había previsto esto.

— ¡Vamos de compras! —exclamó Alice cuando llegó a nuestro lado sobresaltando a Bella que era la única que no la había visto.

— ¡Siii! —exclamó mi hija.

Alice la tomó en brazos y se dedicó a besarla. Luego la agarró Rosalie que parecía incapaz de soltarla. Emmett y Jasper la abrazaron y la besaron. Luego todos saludaron a Bella. Obviamente Emmett le dio su demoledor abrazo.

— Suéltala ya, Emmett.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde comprando ropa, juguetes y todo lo que pueda existir para niños. Y luego Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee se complotaron para arrastrar a Bella tienda por tienda para comprarle ropa a ella. Emmett no paraba de reír al ver las caras que ponía Bella.

— Oh, vamos Bella, ¿no desarrollaste ningún poder durante el embarazo para deshacerte de la enana?

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Créeme que lo he intentado Emmett, pero nadie puede contra el huracán Alice.

Todos reímos, pero paramos al instante, ya que Alice se plantó delante de nosotros y nos dedicó una mirada furibunda a todos antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa le apareciera en la cara asustándonos más en especial a Bella. Alice se acercó lentamente a ella mientras esta retrocedía. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró al negocio más próximo, las íbamos a seguir, pero Jasper, Emmett y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo, ¡era lencería! Salimos disparados de ahí pero antes Emmett tomó a Renesmee, que iba caminando lentamente hacia el negocio.

— Tú vienes con nosotros, enana.

— Suéltame, tío Emmett, no soy enana, soy más alta que todas las niñas de mi jardín —exclamó indignada al principio, pero con un nota de orgullo al final.

— Disculpe, señorita, —dijo Emmett haciendo una reverencia—. Pero de todas formas te vienes con nosotros. ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

Ya era muy tarde por lo que debía estar hambrienta.

— Si, tengo hambre, tío Emmett.

La llevamos a un McDonald' s que estaba dentro del Shopping, pedimos una chocolatada y muffins. A medida que nos fuimos alejando de Bella empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de Renesmee.

_¡Umm! ¡Que rico, pero no son como los que hace mi mami!_

_Que grande es tío Emmett, casi como mi Jake. _

¿Mi Jake? ¿Cómo que Mi Jake?, pensé indignado.

Jasper me miró y arqueó una ceja. Negué con la cabeza.

_Si yo no hubiera atacado a Bella, no te habrías perdido todo esto_, pensaba Jasper.

— Tío Jasper, no estés triste no fue tu culpa —dijo Renesmee de repente sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Jasper la miró maravillado pero sin entender como se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué cosa un fue su culpa, Renesmee? —preguntó Emmett quien no entendí nada.

— Nada fue su culpa, de hecho no fue culpa de nadie. —contestó misteriosa—. ¿Tío Emmett, me llevas a los juegos?

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado!

Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que mi inspiración y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea, jaja! Quise hacer el capitulo un poco más largo para que no sea tan insustancial.

Bueno, bye. Por fis a mi inspiración le gusta leer muchos reviews, si no se ofende, jeje! Nos leemos luego!

Lizzie Bennett 25


	6. Teorías y Rapto

Dios! Tuve unos cuantos errores que tuve que arreglar por lo q borré y volví a subir este capitulo muchas veces!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

Gracias por los Reviews!

Cullen Lorena: Sip, Renesmee tiene un poder, jaja! Perceptiva! Jeje!

MEgan: Lo sé a mí también me molesta cuando las historias que leo tardan mucho en actualizar, pero es que se me complica. Me comprometo a subir un capitulo por semana. Es lo máximo que voy a tardar, lo prometo. Trataré de actualizar todos los miércoles.

Lauri R: Eso es mi Renesmee heredó el poder de su padre! Estoy tan orgullosa!

Someone Who Broke My Heart: Sip, Bella es un caso extraño, su poder bueno ya lo conocen, jaja, lo único que es más poderoso. Y Renesmee es digna hija de su padre.

dany-cullen-patt: Edward pudo leer los pensamientos de Renesmee cuando esta se aljó de Bella, o sea que te darás cuenta jaja!

ANDRES Swan: Bueno, wow, gracias! Me encanta que te haya gustado, y me alegro que te guste como escribo! Los publico para eso, para que otros puedan ver lo que me gusta hacer, y que los disfruten.

Irma de Cullen: Gracias! En cuanto a Jake falta un poco para que entre en escena, per o ya lo sabrán. Y lo demás se contesta un poco en este capitulo.

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 Teorías y Rapto**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos todos en casa, después de haber dejado a Renesmee y Bella en la suya ya que Esme las había invitado a comer aquí despues de salir del hospital.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde nuestro reencuentro. Se había vuelto una rutina, pasar todos los días con Renesmee cuando Bella estaba en el hospital. Y cuando ella no la podía llevar, la llevábamos yo con Alice, Rose o Esme. Todas querían estar con ella. Y cuando Bella salía siempre íbamos a pasar un rato en su casa Alice, Rosalie y yo. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo íbamos descubriendo cosas nuevas en el comportamiento de Renesmee.

Carlisle tenía un montón de teorías en la cabeza con respecto a ella. Al igual que todos. Yo me debatía entre el misterio de mi hija y el rechazo de Bella, aunque la entendía, me dolía que se siguiera apartando de mí. Me hubiese gustado estar con ellas en este momento comportándonos como una familia normal. Pero era imposible por muchas razones, pero por lo menos iba a reconquistar a Bella y le iba a pedir que se case conmigo, así podríamos vivir los tres juntos como una familia. Nunca más iba a separarme de ellas.

_Debe tener algún don como nosotros_, los pensamientos de Carlisle me sacaron de los míos, _Tal vez como es hija de Edward también pueda leer la mente. _

Miré a Carlisle detenidamente, era una buena teoría. Podría ser que mi hija haya heredado algo más que la apariencia física... ya era un hibrida por lo visto. Era ágil crecía bastante rápido, y muy inteligente para su edad.

— Puede que sea eso, Carlisle, y tal vez Bella tenga un poder también, ya que no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Renesmee a menos que nos alejemos de ella.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Esme.

— Renesmee parece poder leer los pensamientos.

— Puede ser... —suspiró Jasper.

— Entonces, ¿qué opinas tú, Carlisle?

— Creo que es eso. También he estado pensando en Bella, ella definitivamente ya no es humana. Conserva unas cuantas cosas pero ya no lo es. Creo que su metabolismo está cambiando, está mucho más pálida, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada desde la última vez que la vimos...

— ¿Crees que ya no necesita alimentarse con comida humana? —exterioricé sus pensamientos.

Carlisle asintió pensativo.

— Tal vez coma por costumbre, pero no creo que lo necesite realmente.

— ¿Y en que te basas, Carlisle? —inquirió Alice.

— La he estado observando durante sus turnos en el hospital, puede pasar horas sin comer. No muestra ningún indicio de hambre o cansancio nunca. Es extraño. No tiene ninguna reacción extraña a la sangre tampoco.

Sonreí al recordar la vez que se desmayó en la clase de Biología, parecía haber superado su temor a la sangre.

— Tenemos que advertirle... su comportamiento puede alertar a los humanos que trabajan con ella.

— Lo sabe, come cuando se da cuenta, pero a veces se le pasa —contestó Carlisle.

— ¿Has visto si Renesmee tiene alguna reacción a la sangre? —preguntó Jasper.

— Según Bella le gusta la carne bastante cruda pero no más que eso, se la pasa jugando con niños humanos que se lastiman a cada rato y jamás a reaccionado mal.

— Su crecimiento va más lento —comentó Rosalie—. Eso es bueno, ya parece una niña de cinco años, si siguiera creciendo tendrían que mudarse.

— Sip, pero todo eso no explica por qué sigo sin poder verla a ella o su futuro —dijo Alice.

— Puede que sea porque no es humana ni vampiro —contestó Carlisle sumido en sus pensamientos—. Tal vez tenga que ver contigo y no con ella —agregó mirando a Alice.

Esta entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que puede que tu puedas ver a los humanos porque los has sido, y a los vampiros porque lo eres. No pudiste ver nada sobre Jacob Black, se te nubla todo cada vez que intentas averiguar cuando va a venir, y lo mismo sucede con Renesmee...

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Creí que estaba perdiendo mis facultades.

Emmett rió estruendosamente.

— ¡Vamos, Alice no puedes saberlo todo!

— Cállate, Emmett.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

**Emmett POV**

Ya está, era mi oportunidad, Edward se había ido a su habitación a escuchar se patética música clásica, Rosalie y Alice estaban creando un nuevo guardarropa para Renesmee, Alice estaba haciendo unos planos para remodelar un hotel y Carlisle se había ido al hospital. Nadie se dio cuenta que salí sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás. Pensé en llevar el jeep pero era muy estruendoso e iba arruinar mi plan de salir de "incógnito".

Corrí hacia la casa de Bella, no vivía muy lejos, y en menos de media hora estuve ahí. Eran las cinco de la mañana, Bella debía estar durmiendo al igual que mi sobrina. Subí a la terraza del edificio de Bella, y después bajé por los balcones hasta llegar al de Bella, entré sin hacer ruido, la puertaventana estaba entornada así que la abrí sin problemas, caminé hacia el cuarto de Renesmee.

Estaba adorable durmiendo, era una mezcla entre Edward y Bella, hermosa.

— Papi... mami...

Reí suavemente, hablaba en sueños como alguien que yo conozco. Me quedé quieto y agudicé el oído, la respiración de Bella seguía siendo acompasada, estaba dormida. Perfecto. Me agaché a la altura de mi pequeña sobrinita, dormía placidamente como su madre. Toqué su hombro y la zamarreé suavemente.

— Renesmee —susurré.

— Hmmf... —me dio un manotazo para que la dejara en paz.

Traté de controlar mi risa y volví a sacudirla.

— Renesmee, levántate, nos vamos.

Renesmee se despertó y me miró pestañando adormilado, parecía estar asimilando quien era y que hacía ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa Emmett? —susurró.

— Te voy a raptar.

Abrió los ojos enormes y después sonrió. Al parecer la mocosa sí tenía el don de Edward. Sonreí macabramente al saber que ella ya sabía de qué iba mi plan.

Se levantó sigilosamente, se metió en su armario y en dos segundos había cambiado su piyama rosa de las princesas de Disney por unos jeans azul oscuros y una polera negra, y sus pantuflas de conejitos por unas converse negras en miniatura. Rodé los ojos. Era igual Alice, se vestía según la ocasión.

Tomó su abrigo y salimos por donde entré. Suerte que no iba a estar cuando mi hermanito y Bella pusieran el grito en el cielo.

**Bella POV**

Desperté contenta, los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana me confirmaron que era un buen día. Me desperecé y me levanté. Decidí darme una ducha, hoy entraba a la tarde, por lo que iba a tener toda la mañana para estar con mi hija. Miré la hora eran las siete de la mañana y como era sábado Renesmee no tenía que ir al jardín por lo decidí dejarla dormir un poquito más.

Preparé el desayuno mientras escuchaba un programa de música en la tele. Limpié la cocina y mi cuarto, me parecía extraño que mi princesa no se haya levantado todavía, pero supuse que cómo se había quedado mirando una película hasta tarde era comprensible, pero me acerqué a su cuarto por las dudas. Entré y mi corazón se detuvo. No estaba, no estaba.

Hice lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente. Llamé a Edward.

**Edward POV **

En menos de diez minutos todos estuvimos en casa de Bella. Me había llamado desesperada, solo entendí que Renesmee no estaba.

Al llegar al piso de Bella, esta nos abrió la puerta hecha un mar de lágrimas se abrazó a mí sin dejar de llorar.

— Desapareció, Edward, no sé donde está... —sollozaba sin control—. Por dios, Edward, mi hija, tenemos que encontrarla, tenemos que encontrarla, tenemos que encontrarla —repetía, estaba histérica.

La tomé en brezos y la llevé a la sala, me dejé caer en un sillón con ella en brazos todavía.

— Tranquila, Bella, respira.

— ¿Respira? —exclamó furiosa sin dejar de llorar—, te digo que desapareció mi hija y sólo me dices ¿respira? ¿Estás loco? Mi hija, Renesmee desapareció.

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, parecía que se iba desvanecer en cualquier momento. Iba a matar a Emmett.

Esme me dio un vaso de agua para Bella.

— Toma, Bella, cálmate —le dije firme—. Sé donde está Renesmee.

Esto pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Se quedó petrificada mirándome esperando a que continuara.

— Bueno, en realidad, no sé donde está, pero sabemos quien la tiene.

— ¿Quién? —exclamó, más bien gritó.

— Emmett —dijimos todos a la vez.

— Emmett —repitió Bella sin expresión—, Emmett, ¡EMMETTT!

Se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar como una fiera enjaulada.

— Juro que voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo.

— Pues tendrás que hacer cola —replicó furiosa Rosalie.

— ¿Dónde demonios está con mi hija? —gritó Bella enfurecida. Miró a Alice esperando una respuesta—. ¿Cómo no viste esto?

— Ya te lo he dicho, Bella, no puedo ver nada que tenga que ver con Renesmee, y si Emmett está con ella no lo puedo ver.

— ¡Lo voy a matar! Pero ¿cómo es que nadie lo vio salir? —dijo fulminando a Rosalie con la mirada—, ¿Cómo _nadie_ sospechó sus intenciones? —inquirió mirándome a mí esta vez.

Hice una mueca, la verdad es que lo había notado un poco raro estos días, pero y tenía otras cosas en mente, como Bella y mi hija. No podía estar cuidando a un vampiro idiota de casi un siglo de edad. Además cada vez que estaba cerca de mí pensaba en Rosalie, pero era en lo único que pensaba siempre que iba sospechar que era una forma de evitar que entrara en su mente.

— Tenemos que buscarlos... ¡YA! —gritó Bella.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy! Un beso enorme y espero les haya gustado! Voy a tratar de ponerme las pilas para publicar una vez por semana, y si puedo dos. Pero no me exijan mucho que para que la historia quede buena necesito tiempo! Jaja! ;) Es de vital importancia que dejen REVIEWS!

Bueno chau me voy a dormir!

Besotes!

**Lizzie Bennett 25 **


	7. El plan de Emmett

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**Súper gracias por los reviews!**

**ANKA: **Sip, Bella sabe lo del don, Renesmee se lo dejó muy claro.

**Someone Who Broke My Heart:** Por supuesto que es una idiotez: es Emmett.

**Irma:** Si, salió cortito, no? Pero en word parece más largo en serio!

**MEGAN: **Bella es un caso extraño pero su condición se explica al final, ya que los Cullen y Bella todavía no lo saben, pero yo sí, es más ese cap. ya lo tengo escrito ;) jeje! Ah y gracias por recomendarme a Adres Cullen!

**.ilis.C: **Bueno con respecto a Bella digo lo mismo que le dije a Megan lo sabrán al final al igual que el misterio de Renesmee.

**EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON: **Bueno lo de Jake es de Stephanie Meyer, es mi historia pero es lo más fiel a la de ella con unos cuantos cambios míos, jeje, así que quéjate con Meyer, jajaja! No realmente a mí sí me gusta Jake pero prefiero a morir la pareja de B&E.

En cuanto a **Pauli de Cullen, Cinthia Cullen, Lauri R, Yasmin-cullen, LOQUIBELL, aria, isabel20, .Cullen, alice bezarius tsukiyomi, delena, Hanabi91, dany-cullen-patt, Jeanette Cullen Black, georginiuxa y Sarah** no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me ponen que me digan que les gusta, les encanta o que esperan con ansias mi historia!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 El plan de Emmett**

**Bella POV**

Las siete de la tarde, las siete de la tarde y todavía no tenía idea de donde estaba mi hija. Estaba pensando en donde podría haber llevado a mi hija, el idiota de Emmett. Estaba que me subía a las paredes.

Pensaba en las mil y una formas de matar a Emmett.

Mi hija podía estar en cualquier lado, ¡en cualquier lado! Por dios conociendo a Emmett podría estar en cualquier otro estado. Iba a matarlo. Juro que iba a matarlo.

— Dios, Bella, cálmate, come algo son las siete de la tarde y ni si quiera has desayunado —me reprochó Alice.

Tenía razón, pero no tenía hambre solo quería ver a mi hija. Fulminé a Alice con la mirada y seguí dando vueltas por la sala.

Emmett tenía el teléfono apagado, obviamente. Mi niña debía estar asustada, debía estar extrañándome. Por dios, lo iba a matar.

Edward trataba de calmarme junto con Jasper, pero sus corrientes de calma no me hacían un ápice, estaba furiosa, preocupada, desesperada, angustiada y quién sabe que más, pobre Jasper. Lo miré, estaba abrazado a Alice mientras me miraba preocupado. Desvié la vista no podía hacer nada por él, yo quería a mi hija.

Carlisle intentaba comunicarse con Emmett al igual que Rosalie, Alice intentaba "ver" algo pero como implicaba a Renesmee no podía ver nada. Por lo demás no podíamos hacer nada, estábamos atados de manos. Esme estaba bastante preocupada. En un momento Jasper y Edward trataron de rastrear a Emmett pero solo llegaron hasta el aeropuerto. Y eso hizo que me pusiera peor. El imbécil había sacado a MI hija del estado sin mi consentimiento. Iba a descuartizarlo, no me pregunten cómo, pero iba hacerlo.

A eso de las siete de la noche sonó el teléfono. Todos miramos a Alice, ella frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros. Atendí y una angelical voz me respondió.

— ¡Hola mami!

En un segundo tenía a seis vampiros rodeándome.

— ¿Renesmee? ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Comiste? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

— Por que no me dejas hablar, mami —canturreó—, estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Sí, comí. Y estoy en... Disney World!

— ¿DÓNDEEEE? —gritamos los vampiros y yo a la vez.

**Emmett POV**

Abordamos el avión a las seis y media de la mañana. Gracias a mi amigo J. Jenks tenía unos documentos y pasaportes de Renesmee donde figuraba como mi hija. Hay que ser prevenido. La niña no puso ninguna objeción al hacerse pasar por mi hija.

Al llegar a nuestro destino alrededor de las once de la mañana, Renesmee estaba un poco adormilada pero se despabiló enseguida.

— Tu plan es maquiavélico, tío Emmett —soltó de repente. No habíamos hablado del plan en todo el viaje.

Me la quedé mirando unos segundos. Maquiavélico, por dios ¿dónde aprendió a hablar esta niña?

— Sip... es mi especialidad —dije subiendo y bajando las cejas.

— Mi mamá se va a preocupar mucho.

— Es la idea, pequeña, la preocupación la va a llevar a la histeria, la histeria a la desesperación, la desesperación la lleva a no pensar, y el no pensar la va llevar a Edward, que es a donde vamos todos comúnmente cuando sucede esto, y... ¡BINGO! —exclamé—. ¡Tus padres juntos otra vez! Soy genial a que sí.

— Eso no te lo discuto —suspiró dubitativa.

— Soy genial.

— Sip, pero... —sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando vio hacia donde nos dirigíamos— ¡Oh, por dios! Tío Emmett, eres genial. ¡DISNEY WORLD! —dijo y salió corriendo.

— Ya lo decía yo.

Contesté sonriendo, alcancé a la niña y entramos al Magic Kingdom.

— Eres el mejor, eres el mejor. Eres el tío más bueno, al que más quiero de todo el mundo.

— Jajaja... no se lo digas a Jasper.

— Tú no se lo digas a Jasper —replicó.

Corrió hacia el primer juego que vio que resultó ser el elefante volador, Dumbo. Después fuimos a un juego de Buzz Lightyear, luego a la casa de Mickey, a la casa de Minnie, al castillo de la cenicienta, subimos a la alfombra mágica de Aladdín. Entramos al país de nunca jamás. Renesmee se sacó un montón de fotos con Mickey, Minnie, el pato Donald, Daisy y todas las princesas.

A eso de las dos fuimos al Cinderella's Royal Table, un restaurante ambientado en la época medieval, donde Renesmee comió y se sacó más fotos con los personajes de Disney.

Alice me iba a matar por perderse esto.

— Eso es de lo menos que debes preocuparte, —dijo Renesmee sorprendiéndome—, primero te mataran por raptarme, luego por sacarme del estado y por último porque se perdieron esto.

— Entonces ¿lees la mente? —pregunté con los ojos bien grandes.

— Sip.

— Todos lo suponían.

— Lo sé, me hubiesen preguntado y les habría respondido directamente.

Esta chica no hablaba como una niña de acuerdo a su edad era sorprendente.

— No, yo soy muy especial —contestó mis pensamientos fingiendo una mueca arrogante. Se veía graciosísima.

Hice una mueca y rodé los ojos, iba a ponerme a pensar en lo que siempre pienso cuando quiero evitar que Edward escuche mis pensamientos... miré de reojo a Renesmee y desvié la vista enseguida. Creo que me iba a tener que buscar nuevos pensamientos aptos para menores. Renesmee dejó salir su risa cristalina.

— Ya terminé, vámonos a jugar.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos por un rato. De repente Renesmee se quedó parada mirando la montaña rusa.

— Quiero subir a ese.

La miré y reí mientras movía la cabeza.

— Punto número uno: no puedes subir ahora porque vomitarías y punto número dos: esa no es una atracción para una niña de tu edad.

Ella rodó los ojos pero siguió caminando.

— Al final no eres tan divertido, tío Emmett.

Le pasé la mano por el pelo despeinándola mientras reía.

— Vamos a ver el desfile de los personajes de Disney.

La tarde se nos pasó volando entra juegos y entretenimientos. A eso de las cinco la llevé al Aloha Isle* a comer un helado. Seguimos jugando y luego vimos el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, presentado por Pepe Grillo y otras personalidades de Disney. Cuando me dí cuenta eran las diez. Así que llegó el momento de lo inevitable.

— Habrá que llamar a tu mamá.

— Ajá.

Marqué el número de la casa de Bella y le dí el celular a Renesmee. Habló tranquilamente cuando Bella contestó.

— ¡Hola mami!

— ¿Renesmee? —escuché la voz desesperada de Bella, hice una mueca, me iba a matar—. ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Comiste? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

— Por que no me dejas hablar, mami —respondió Renesmee—, estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Sí, comí. Y estoy en... Disney World!

— ¿DÓNDEEEE? —gritaron varias voces a la vez.

No sé cual sonaba más furiosa, pero me estaba replanteando la idea de volver. Tal vez podíamos achicar el clan: Renesmee y yo. Miré a mi sobrina que seguía hablando con su madre tratando de calmarla, me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y negó con la cabeza.

Sólo un hijo de Edward podía ser tan molesto, pensé.

Me frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

— Si, mamá. Sí. No. Ajá. Sip, te doy con él —Bella hablaba en susurros furiosos, por lo que hasta mí me costaba escucharla.

Levanté las dos manos y di un paso atrás mientras negaba con una sonrisa reticente. Renesmee me extendió el teléfono y lo agitó con vehemencia mientras daba un paso hacia mí. Su mirada furiosa era igual la de su madre. Lo tomé resignado.

— ¡Hola! —grité.

— EMMETT CULLEN, —aparté el celular del oído e hice una mueca—, JURO QUE VOY A DESCUARTIZARTE Y A PRENDER FUEGO MIEMBRO POR MIEMBRO, ¡VAMPIRO IDIOTA!

— Bella...

Sentí unos ruidos del otro lado de la línea y luego se escuchó la voz de Edward letalmente calmada.

— Nada de Bella, idiota, súbete al primer avión que encuentres con mi hija y ven inmediatamente.

— Bella está histérica, si le llega a pasar algo a ella o a mi hija por tu culpa te mato y hasta Carlisle está de acuerdo, así que será mejor que busques la forma de estar aquí en... —pareció calcular el tiempo unos segundos— en menos de ocho horas, te doy tiempo por si hay algún inconveniente con el vuelo pero no más que eso.

— No creo que consiga un vuelo tan rápido...

— No me importa aparécete por aquí en siete horas o estas muerto.

— Dijiste ocho...

— ¡Ahora son siete!

Y se cortó la línea.

— Que mal agradecido —suspiré moviendo la cabeza.

Renesmee me miró y arqueó una ceja.

— Nos vamos —dije.

Estuvimos en el aeropuerto de San Francisco en seis horas y media, tiempo record tuvimos suerte de que no se presentaron unos pasajeros para el vuelo que iba directo a San Francisco y lo tomamos nosotros.

Estaban esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Renesmee y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa cuando vimos a Bella abrazada a Edward. Un borrón se acercó a Renesmee y la tomó en brazos.

— Mi bebé, mi cosita, estás bien. ¿No te hizo nada el idiota este? —preguntó Bella dedicándome una mirada furiosa.

— Dios, Bella se la pasó genial en Disney.

Sentí un golpe en la nuca me di vuelta y seis vampiros me miraban furiosos precedido por Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

Llegaron a la una de la mañana, el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío. Bella estaba abrazada a mí todo el tiempo, no paraba de temblar entre preocupada y furiosa. A penas los vio fue corriendo hacia nuestra hija y la agarró, murmurando cosas preocupada.

Rosalie le pegó a Emmett mientras todos los demás nos dedicábamos a mirarlo enfurecidos. Después de dedicarle una mirada amenazante fui hacia donde estaba Bella con nuestra hija. Las abracé a las dos feliz de verlas bien, Bella se había calmado ni bien había tenido a Renesmee en sus brazos. Mientras que la niña estaba de lo más contenta, teniendo en cuenta que se la había pasado todo el día en Disney no era para nada extraño.

Pase un brazo por los hombros de Bella y nos encaminamos con Renesmee hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Rosalie se acercó a nosotros le dio un suave beso a Renesmee y salió por la puerta enojada mientras un suplicante Emmett la seguía. Alice y Esme le dieron otro beso a la niña mientras que Jasper y Carlisle le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Estaba furioso con Emmett pero si no fuera por él ahora no estaría abrazando a mi Bella sonreí. Renesmee me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada idéntica a la mía, como si leyera mis pensamientos, la miré suspicaz, tal vez lo hiciera. Ella rió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí orgulloso y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

**Bella POV**

Sonreí feliz mi hija se había quedado dormida en brazos de Edward, en estos momentos él la estaba acostando mientras yo los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. No entiendo todavía como pude perdonar a Emmett... pero es que es tan... Emmett. Además bastante tenía con Rose que le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo y el pobre la estaba pasando muy mal. Al llegar a mi apartamento todos saludaron a mi bebé y se fueron menos Edward. Se veía tan lindo con mi hija, su hija. Volví a sonreír. Era tan buen padre. Arropó a Renesmee y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se incorporó y luego se acercó a mí, puso un brazo sobre mis hombros pero me soltó al sentir que me tensaba. Pude ver que le dolía mi rechazo, pero a mí también me dolía. No podía abrirme así como así con él, lo seguía amando pero tenía un instinto de supervivencia, y sabía que si se iba de nuevo no iba a poder soportarlo. Y si por el contrario él se quedaba pero sólo por Renesmee estaba segurísima que a la larga me iba a doler.

Giré y me encaminé hacia la cocina, sentí a Edward seguirme. Me preparé un sándwich, no había comido en todo el día de ayer, ya eran las tres de la mañana y yo estaba exhausta y tenía hambre no tanta como debería pero la tenía, desde el nacimiento de Renesmee mi metabolismo había cambiado demasiado. Comí en silencio mientras Edward me observaba.

— ¿Me perdonarás alguna vez, Bella?

Di un respingo, lo miré unos segundos y suspiré.

— Edward... es difícil esto para mí, no sé cuales son tus razones para volver, pero yo me alegro que estés con Renesmee. Entiendo que quieras estar con ella pero no necesitas volver conmigo para eso...

Me miró furioso.

— ¿Crees que quiero estar contigo sólo por ella? —soltó enfadado.

— ¿No? —dudé.

— Bella... yo te...

— No, Edward —lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar más nada. Iba a doler más cuando se fuera—. Será mejor que te vayas, estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo turno todo el día. Así que...

Me incorporé y lo precedí hacia la puerta.

— Bella...

— Vete, Edward.

Él suspiró y se fue.

Esa noche lloré hasta dormirme.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Es corto? Realmente no sé pero hago lo que puedo! jaja!

Sí, lo sé, Bella es mala. Pero es así, tonta e insegura, jeje!

Todo lo que es relativo a Disney lo leí en Internet, yo nunca fui, (aunque tengo la esperanza de ir algún día, jaja) El Magic Kingdom es un parque de Disney y Cinderella's Royal Table también existe es un restaurante que está en el Magic Kingdom al igual que todos los juegos que mencioné.

Otro detalle es lo de que cuando Renesmee llamó a Bella, en San Francisco eran las siete y en Orlando las diez... bueno eso es por la diferencia horaria, lo busqué en Internet y la diferencia es de tres horas aprox.

A ver que más... ah sí: el plan de Emmett es un poco tonto y casi funciona, pero a ver ¿quién no quisiera tener un tío como él, que te rapte para llevarte a Disney World? Yo quiero un tío como Emmett!

En fin, acá estoy un poco adolorida por que me hice un TATOO en la espalda, pero el que quiere celeste... jaja!

Eso es todo, y si no quieren que me deprima escriban reviews, porfa!

Las quiero y...

Ciao!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	8. Nota Autora: Lo siento

Perdón, perdón, perdón.

Odio leer una de estas horribles notas de autora cuando estoy leyendo una historia, pero es que tenía que avisarles de alguna manera.

Lo siento.

Tuve un problema con la PC y no pude actualizar. Sé que me quieren matar, por eso me alegro que no sepan donde vivo. Realmente ustedes saben subiré en cuanto pueda, es más ahora estoy terminando de escribir el 8vo capitulo y después empezaré a escribir el 9no por si tengo otro problema con la PC. En fin eso es todo no me odien si lo termino hoy lo subo, si no será a más tardar mañana, no más.

Para compensarlas les digo a las interesadas que puede haber reconciliación y aparece su querido Jacob Black en este capítulo, así que... wait for me!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	9. Regresa a mí

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**.Cullen: **Gracias por tu review. Y bueno me hice una luna tribal en la espalda, voy a subir la foto de mi TATOO en mi face cuando sea estéticamente visible, jaja.

**Supattinsondecullen: **Que bueno que hayas ido a Disney World, cuando tu cartera se recupere invítame, jaja.

**Maya Cullen Masen: **Tenes razón, no sé porque tenemos esa costumbre de escribir sobre que perdona a toda la familia Cullen menos a él, pero la historia ya está hecha talvez para la próxima.

**Yasmin-cullen: **Muy bien, por fin alguien tan rencorosa como yo, yo no perdonaría tan fácilmente, never!

**Lunatico0030: **Bueno como le dije a .Cullen, me hice una luna tribal y voy a subir una foto a mi face cuando pueda, por cierto agreguenme estoy como Gisela Mancuello.

**Tamara1986: **Bien otra rencorosa, veo que me comprenden, pero veamos que pasa en este capitulo.

**Megan: **Sip, por ahora todas mis ideas son de Crepúsculo y más específicamente de la pareja Edwar&Bella. La historia de la que hablo en mi perfil es Pequeñas elecciones de la vida. Fijate está en mis historias favoritas.

**Jeanette Cullen Black:** A Renesmee le faltan unos años para crecer, así que no va haber historia Jacob&Nessie. Tal vez ponga algo en el epílogo pero esta historia es solo de Edward y Bella. Lo siento.

**Sara cullen parawhore: **Si va a perdonar a Edward, y Emmett es tan Emmett porque es Emmett, jaja. Ah, y con respecto a Tanya no sé si va a aparecer, yo también la odio, pero en realidad la odio por las fics que hacen ustedes ya que la de Stephanie no es mala. Si llega a aparecer les aseguro que no viene para entorpecer la relación de Bella y Edward.

**Seba:** Hermano, gracias por leerme. No sabes lo importante que es para mí que me apoyes en esto. Te quiero.

**Alinita28****: **Bienvenida! Pero bue tampoco es para que busques un detective, y además si me encontras y me matas nunca voy poder terminar la historia.

Y a las demás, les digo simplemente gracias por leerme.

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**Capítulo 8 Regresa a mí**

**Edward POV**

Las cosas seguían igual después de dos semanas. Rosalie torturaba a Emmett con su silencio, lo cual nos sorprendía a todos ya que sus distanciamientos nunca duraban más de un día. Los demás seguían enojados con él, aunque Carlisle y Esme en menor grado. Bella solo lo ignoraba, mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de hacer lo mismo por que sino podía llegar a matarlo. En resumidas cuentas Renesmee era la única que estaba de lo más bien con él.

Pero yo tenía otros problemas en mente.

Mi relación con Renesmee era genial, ella me aceptaba sin preguntas y me adoraba tanto como yo a ella. Hablábamos sin necesidad de abrir la boca, cosa que irritaba tanto a Bella como a todos los demás, pero Renesmee y yo lo disfrutábamos, nos entendíamos mejor que nadie, y ella siempre me hacía un gesto de consuelo cada vez que recibía un sutil rechazo de su madre. Ni con Alice había tenido una relación así. La amaba, amaba a mi hija tanto como a Bella, se habían vuelto lo más importante de mi vida. Sí, vida, porque con ellas dos estaba seguro de que esto era mi vida, ya sea vampiro o humano.

Bella era otro caso, su constante rechazo me roía por dentro. Dolía tanto ver como se tensaba cada vez que entraba a la habitación donde se encontrara, como su sonrisa se volví forzada, y sus intentos por no salir corriendo a la menor oportunidad.

Sí, dolía, dolía terriblemente, pero tenía razón. Ella no entendía las mías, por lo tanto yo debía explicarme.

Decidí emboscarla, estaba harto de no poder hablar con ella. Debíamos hablar, solo nosotros, siempre salíamos con Renesmee a cualquier lado a pasear, a comer, al cine, al parque. Pero nunca estábamos solo nosotros, cada vez que nuestra conversación se volvía seria ella buscaba cualquier excusa para evitar el tema. Esta vez no quería distracciones, no quería que nuestra hija estuviera en el medio para utilizarla de excusa, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, sea como sea.

Estaba todo planeado, Renesmee se quedaría con Esme. Bella terminaba su turno a las ocho de la noche, debía aparecerme en el hospital antes de que saliera para llevarla a su casa, ya que Alice le iba a secuestrar su auto. Quería llevarla a un lugar, un lugar muy especial.

Estaba esperando a Renesmee fuera del The Meadow, Angela Weber la venía buscar cuando Bella no podía, pero ahora la veníamos a buscar casi siempre alguno de nosotros. Era viernes por lo que hoy la llevaría su casa para recoger algunas cosas y luego la dejaría en mi casa, iba a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, Bella lo había permitido a regañadientes, ya que nadie puede luchar contra Alice, ella siempre gana.

Una masa de niños, de la edad de mi hija, empezó a salir del edificio, distinguí el pelo cobrizo de mi hija. Venía hablando con una compañerita, la niña era casi tan alta como ella y tenía el pelo rubio que le caía lacio por los hombros una cinta azul cumplía la función de bincha. Era muy bonita, sus ojos eran de un intenso azul.

Renesmee sonrió al localizarme, se acercó a mí llevando prácticamente a rastra a su amiguita.

— ¡Papi! —me saludó arrojándose a mis brazos, me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se giró hacia su compañerita—, este es mi papá Edward, papi ella es Tiziana. Es nueva.

— Hola, Tiziana —saludé.

La niña se ruborizó y sonrió.

_Es muy lindo_, pensó.

— Tu papi es muy lindo Renesmee, al igual que tu mami —dijo con una sinceridad típica de su edad.

Renesmee sonrió.

— Le mostré una foto de mami que siempre tengo conmigo. Pero no tengo ninguna tuya, ni de los tíos y los abuelos. Un día la quiero invitar a comer para que los conozca.

Pensé en Jasper y arrugué el ceño.

Renesmee escuchó mis pensamientos por lo que frunció el ceño también.

_Por favor, por favor. Tío Jasper se controlará. _

Suspiré.

— Después vemos —dije.

— ¡Tiziana! —llamó alguien detrás nuestro.

Nos giramos y vimos a una mujer de unos treinta años alta, con el pelo rubio en ondas. Iba vestida con un traje azul marino, y se acercaba a nosotros con paso apresurado. Me dedicó una mirada calculadora antes de agacharse para saludar a su hija.

— Tiziana, ¿qué te dije de hablar con desconocidos?

— Lo siento mami, pero es que Renesmee —dijo señalándola—, es mi nueva amiga y quería presentarme a su papi.

La mujer sonrió y se incorporó.

— Lo siento —me dijo—, es que hoy en día no es bueno que los niños se acerquen a desconocidos, ya sabe.

— Sí, por supuesto.

— Ariana Lazzaro, la madre de Tiziana como se habrá dado cuenta —dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí.

— Edward Cullen, el padre de Renesmee.

La mujer miró su reloj. _Vittorio estará por salir de la oficina, _pensó.

— Oh, tenemos que irnos —dijo—, Adiós.

Se subieron a un Sedán negro y se fueron.

Renesmee y yo intercambiamos una mirada, y luego ella empezó a caminar hacia mi Volvo.

Al entrar al departamento, Renesmee corrió a su cuarto. _¡Mira esto papi! _Dijo sin molestarse en decirlo en voz alta. Sonreí y la seguí.

Se acercó a un órgano eléctrico que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, y comenzó a tocar el Himno de la Alegría. Su pequeños deditos volaban por el teclado, su rostro se iluminaba mientras tocaba. Sonreí feliz, a pesar de que tuviera algunos errores de principiantes tocaba muy bien, nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso en mi vida. La miré, ella también sonreía feliz.

_Sabía que algún día vendrías aunque mami no lo creyera, he estado practicando para poder tocar para ti. Quisiera que tú me enseñaras a tocar. ¿Me enseñarías?, _preguntó.

_Por supuesto, es un honor para mí_, le contesté entre pensamientos al igual que ella.

Al terminar se levantó ágilmente y se dirigió a su armario.

_¿Podrías tocar algo para mí, mientras guardo mis cosas?_

Sonreí y me puse a tocar la canción de Esme.

_Es hermosa. _

Seguí tocando, mientras Renesmee iba de acá para allá guardando las cosas que consideraba importante. Demasiada ropa. Puse los ojos en blanco, solo iba a estar un fin de semana en casa no un mes.

Vi como ponía los ojos en blanco.

_Alice me entendería_, pensó.

_Alice_, pensé con énfasis_, está decidida a llevarte a comprar más ropa._

Sus ojos brillaron y se dedicó a sacar una gran cantidad de ropa que ya había guardado.

_¡Genial!_, exclamó mentalmente.

En casa le estuve enseñando a Renesmee a tocar el piano casi toda la tarde, hasta que un duende me la sacó. Alice vino emocionada dispuesta a llevarse a Renesmee para vestirla.

_Emmett y Rosalie se fueron, parece que hay reconciliación_, pensó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco, _Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y yo nos iremos al cine con Renesmee. La casa es toda tuya. _

Sonreí. Genial, tenía que arreglar todo.

Ni bien se fueron me puse a cocinar una receta que bajé de Internet. Preparé la mesa, aunque yo no fuera a comer quería que todo estuviera perfecto para ella. La comida estuvo lista apagué el fuego y lo dejé ahí mientras iba a buscar a Bella.

**POV Bella**

Había tenido una jornada larga, estaba agotada, en la tarde había habido un accidente con un autobús escolar y el hospital era un caos. Me dirigí al aparcamiento hacia mi auto, pero no estaba. Me petrifiqué sentí un sudor frío que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Me habían robado el auto, mi respiración se hizo irregular... iba a entra en pánico.

— ¡Bella! —llamó esa inconfundible voz.

Miré en su dirección y ahí estaba apoyado en su flamante Volvo. El viento despeinaba su cabello, se me acercó y sentí que mi respiración se volvía a entrecortar pero esta vez por otra razón. Me concentré en respirar mientras desviaba la mirada. Estaba hermoso con un traje negro y una camisa blanca (en mi perfil). Lo miré curiosa, ¿me había perdido de algo?

— Alice se llevó tu auto, necesitamos hablar —dijo con un deje de súplica en su voz.

Entrecerré los ojos me había arrinconado y ahora no me quedaba otra, el sonrió como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

— ¡Me podrían haber avisado!

— Te habrías negado si te lo hubiésemos dicho —replicó.

Fruncí el ceño porque sabía que tenía razón.

— Bueno, por lo menos me hubiesen dicho que se iban a llevar mi auto. ¿Te das una idea del susto que me pegué? ¿Qué harías tú si sales y un encuentras tu querido Volvo o peor tu Aston Martin? —exclamé.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación.

— Tienes razón, lo siento, no quise asustarte.

— Bueno, ya no tiene importancia, vámonos —suspiré.

Caminé hacia el auto de Edward, pero él se adelantó para abrirme la puerta. Sonreí, seguía siendo tan caballeroso como siempre. Estaba por subir pero antes el me dio una rosa roja carmesí, era un pimpollo semiabierto precioso. La acepté y se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla sin pararme a pensar. Luego me subí al auto de inmediato. No sé que me impulsó a hacer eso pero me gustó. No miré, ni hablé con Edward durante todo el camino a mi casa.

Edward me dijo que me esperaba en la sala mientras me cambiaba. Así que fui a mi cuarto y me sorprendí cuando vi un vestido de noche, esplendido colgado en la puerta de mi armario y bajo este había unos magníficos zapatos negros, con una malla transparente que cubría el pie de tacón alto stiletto ¿como demonios iba aguantar el equilibrio sobre esos zancos? Eran magníficos. Me acerqué a ellos para míralos detenidamente, ¡eran unos Jimmy Choo! (en mi perfil). Alice, suspiré.

Me di una ducha rápida, y me puse el vestido. Me quedaba como un guante. Era azul marino, pegado al cuerpo desde el pacho a la cadera y luego caía liso. Mi pecho quedaba cubierto por el escote en forma de triangulo que terminaba en la base de mi cuello y en la punta salían las dos tiritas que sostenían el vestido (en mi perfil). Me sequé el pelo con el sacador y lo dejé caer suelto por mis hombros, me maquillé suavemente y fui a encontrarme con Edward.

Estaba sentado en un sillón mirando hacia la nada, pero al verme llegar se levanto de inmediato y me recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada que no supe interpretar.

— Estás hermosa —susurró.

Sonreí y le di la mano. Edward pareció sorprendido con el gesto pero la aceptó y sonrió. Sentir su frescos dedos entrelazarse con los míos fue maravilloso, era como respirar después de haber estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo. Sentí un escalofrío y recordé tomar mi saco de la percha que estaba al lado de la puerta.

— ¿A donde iremos? —pregunté cuando Edward puso en marcha el auto.

— Sorpresa —dijo sonriente.

Refunfuñé un poco mientras dirigía mi vista hacia la ventana, a mi no me gustaban las sorpresas como bien sabía Edward. Escuché una risita pero la ignoré, lo que no pude ignorar fue la mano de Edward que se volvió a entrelazar con la mía. Lo miré, pero el mantenía la vista fija en el camino. Suspiré y le di un apretón en su mano. Él me lo devolvió con ternura pero no dijo nada. Nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio durante todo el camino, solo se escuchaba Debussy en el estéreo.

— Llegamos —anunció luego de un rato, mientras aparcaba enfrente de su casa.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré, pero ya no había nadie en el asiento del conductor, él estaba afuera de mi lado del coche abriéndome la puerta. Suspiré y bajé con cuidado para no caerme. Realmente no esperaba pasar mucho tiempo sobre estos zapatos. Edward tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

— ¿Y Renesmee? —pregunté suavemente sin querer romper la tranquilidad que había entre nosotros en ese momento.

— Se fue al cine con Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dejé llevar hacia una magnífica sala, un piano de cola estaba ubicado en el medio de la estancia. Las paredes estaban tapizadas en verde, la alfombra era de un tono gris casi negro. En la pared oeste había un enorme ventanal cubierto por unas pesadas cortinas de color verde musgo, enfrente de este había un diván negro. Y la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta estaba repleta de libros.

Al lado del piano había una mesa con velas y estaba servida para uno, ya que él no comía. Sonreí al darme cuenta. Me corrió la silla y esperó a que me sentara, luego desapareció por una puerta y volvió con la comida.

— Solomillo strogonoff —anunció con parsimonia.

Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Lo preparaste tú?

— Por supuesto —dijo con aire de ofendido.

Lo seguí mirando incrédula. Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo hice yo, Bella, bajé la receta de Internet, pero por lo demás el mérito es todo mío.

Me dispuse a comer, pero me puse un poco nerviosa al ver que Edward me miraba fijamente. Al parecer comprendió por que dijo.

— No te preocupes, tú come que yo hablo.

Lo miré suspicaz, pero dado que el plato se veía tan bueno y el hecho de sentir su delicioso aroma acicateó el hambre, comencé.

— Bella, es importante que me escuches, —susurró—, entiendo que no me dejes acercarme a ti pero te extraño. El peor error que cometí fue dejarte, —hizo una mueca de dolor—, yo me... sentía culpable de ponerte en constante peligro, me fui porque consideraba que era la mejor para ti. Cuando Jasper te atacó supe que era a eso lo que debíamos enfrentarnos, he tratado de salvarte todo el tiempo pero el hecho de que uno de nosotros te hiciera daño, me dolía. Saber que nosotros éramos tu mayor peligro, me hacía sentir rabia... rabia de mí... de lo que soy... de no poder ser algo bueno para ti. Todo este tiempo que he estado sin ti fue horrible, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para ti. Quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz como una mujer normal. Me daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre al borde del peligro, apartándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida cada minuto que estaba contigo. Así que tuve que intentarlo. Debía hacer algo, y me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Cuando me dijiste de lo cerca que estuviste de ser atacada por Laurent —su expresión se endureció—, cuando me di cuenta de que habías tenido que poner tu vida en manos de hombres lobo, esas criaturas inmaduras y volubles, lo peor que ronda por ahí fuera...

— Los hombres lobo, no son volubles. Y que no te escuche Renesmee hablar mal de ellos —dije con diversión.

El movió la cabeza con pesar, pero continuó su dialogo como si no lo hubiese interrumpido.

— No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Laurent... No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Victoria, pero creí que Laurent estaba con los de Denali... no pensé, que los abandonaría. Cuando me deshice de Victoria, supuse que ya no tendrías problemas.

— Edward eso ya fue, ¿sí? Ya pasó, yo estoy bien y Renesmee está bien, no tenemos que volver por ella, Renesmee lo entiende perfectamente, es una niña magnifica y muy inteligente para su edad.

—Isabella Marie Swan —susurró él, mientras su rostro se transformaba. Parecía haberse vuelto loco—, pero ¿tú te crees que yo quiero volver contigo solo por Renesmee?

Lo miré sin comprender.

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

—Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho.

Recordaba todo, sobretodo las palabras que negaban todo lo anterior.

—Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido —cerró los ojos mientras me miraba con una media sonrisa en su bello rostro, y no era una sonrisa feliz—. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad. Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

—Estoy... —traté de encontrar la expresión adecuada—. Estoy hecha un lío.

Me miró serio.

—Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo.

Sentí como si me hubiese dado una bofetada, un dolor se extendió por mi peche, sofocándome.

— ¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez—hizo un gesto de dolor—. Eso fue... insoportable.

—Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dijiste adiós...

—No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado.

—Una ruptura limpia —susurré.

—Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

Lo miré estupefacta.

— Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí? Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

— Entonces... sí... me quieres —susurré.

— Bella, ¡por dios! Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Edward le dirigió una mirada a mi plato que estaba vacío, no me había dado cuenta de que había terminado de comer mientras el hablaba.

Edward se incorporó y tomó mis manos para ayudarme a levantarme, luego me guió hacia su piano, se sentó y me hizo sentarme a su lado. Se puso a tocar una suave melodía, que me resultaba conocida. Luego de una pequeña introducción comenzó a cantar con una preciosa voz de barítono. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorría desde la nunca y bajaba por mi espalda.

No me abandones así,

Hablando solo de ti,

Ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.

Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,

Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

Me miró a los ojos mientras seguía tocando y cantando. Era precioso, nunca había escuchado nada más hermoso.

Regresa a mí,

Quiéreme otra vez,

Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

Dime que si,

Yo no quiero llorar,

Regresa a mí…

Sentí unas lágrimas que caían suavemente por mi rostro, ni me molesté en enjugarlas.

Extraño el amor que se fue,

Extraño la dicha también,

Quiero que vuelvas a mí

Y me vuelvas a querer.

No puedo más si tus no estas,

Tienes que llegar,

Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…

Edward sonrió mientras seguía con la hermosa melodía.

Regresa a mí,

Quiéreme otra vez,

Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

Dime que si,

Yo no quiero llorar,

Regresa a mí…

Me miró y beso mi mejilla secándome las lágrimas con sus labios sin que se saltara ninguna nota en el piano.

No me abandones así,

Hablando solo de ti,

Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos

Regresa a mí,

Quiéreme otra vez,

Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

Dime que si,

Yo no quiero llorar,

Borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí

Dime que si, dime que si

Regresa a mí, regresa a mí

La canción terminó y unos brazos fuertes me rodearon. Hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y empecé a sollozar mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. Luego tomó mi cabeza en sus manos y la separó de su pecho lo miré con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, volvió a secarla con sus labios para después tomar mi boca. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, hasta que una melodía de celular nos interrumpió.

Edward se separó de mí, y frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo interior del saco.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?

Silencio.

— ¿Ahora?

Edward frunció más el ceño, al parecer no le gustaba nada lo que Alice le decía. Pero en un momento su expresión se suavizó.

— Está bien Alice tráela.

Lo miré preocupada, ¿le había sucedido algo a Renesmee? Colgó y se paró tomándome de las manos.

— Renesmee está dormida, y bueno quieren acostarla, —suspiró— podemos ir a tu casa, para terminar de hablar.

— Pero quiero verla —dije—, no la he visto en todo el día —protesté.

Edward me dirigió una tierna mirada.

— La esperaremos, pero después iremos a tu casa.

Me abrazó y me guió hacia el diván. No parecía estar dispuesto a soltarme por ningún motivo, me sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos y seguía diciéndome cosas al oído. Me sentía feliz, realmente lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo.

— Llegamos —anunció la voz de Alice.

Me separé de Edward y vi entrar a Alice y Jasper que tenía a un Renesmee dormida en brazos. Me levanté y me acerqué a mi hija de inmediato, estaba hermosa dormida le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Mami... —suspiró dormida. Reí suavemente.

Edward le dio un beso también, pero después tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró fuera de la casa. Subimos al auto de él y en menos de quince minutos estábamos en la puerta de mi edificio.

La puerta se abrió y Edward me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir.

— Gracias —dije.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso Edward me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y besaba mi cuello dificultándome más la búsqueda. Una vez en el ascensor Edward no paró de besarme hasta que llegamos a mi piso. Entramos al oscuro departamento sin dejar de besarnos, pero derepente unas luces se encendieron y de un rincón una voz conocida dijo:

— ¿Bella?

Me separé de Edward y miré entre sorprendida y avergonzada a mi amigo.

— J-Jacob...

* * *

Bueno, querían a Jacob? Ahí lo tienen al maldito inoportuno, jaja!

Y para las que no lo querían un aliciente para odiarlo más todavía... si cabe.

Este capitulo está dedicado para todas las que querían reconciliación.

Por cierto el tema Regresa a mí es de Il Divo, si no lo conocen escúhenlo está buenísimo.

Ah, y perdón por tardarme tanto. Y también disculpenme si los cap son cortitos, pero hago lo que puedo.

Bueno, bye!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	10. Imprimación

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus críticas constructivas jeje, sip lo de la repetición de Luna Nueva en su momento me gustó pero bue, hay algunas partes que son mías. En fin como esta vez no dejaron preguntas solo les voy a agradecer y dejarles el cap a excasos minutos de que termine este miercoles, jeje, pero todavía es miercoles! Bueno, lean!

**Lizzie**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 Imprimación**

**Edward POV**

— J-Jacob... —tartamudeó Bella.

Yo solo evalué con la mirada al joven que estaba en la sala de estar de mi Bella. Medía casi dos metros, sus músculos se marcaban por una remera negra, llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Sus facciones delataban su origen Quileute. Endurecí mi mandíbula, tenía un cierto aire a Ephraim Black. Recordé al hombre con el que habíamos firmado el tratado hace más de setenta años. Entrecerré los ojos al mirar al joven que seguía mirando a Bella sorprendido. Esta reaccionó luego de unos segundos e hizo ademán de acercarse al apestoso chucho pero se lo impedí. Ella me miró desconcertada, al ver que no me movía frunció el celo e intentó apartarme pero no pudo moverme.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Bella? —gruñó el perro.

— Jacob, Edward volvió y...

— ¿Y lo perdonaste? —gritó furioso. Empujé a Bella a mi espalda y le lancé una mirada envenenada al chico—. Te dejó destrozada por cuatro años y tú... ¿lo perdonas? ¿Así como así?

El joven estaba perdiendo el control y me asusté por Bella. La sala no era muy grande, si se transformaba no iba a poder luchar con Bella cerca.

— Bella sal de aquí —ordené.

Ella ni se movió.

— Edward, cálmate, Jacob, por favor escúchame.

— No, Bella, como pudiste perdonarlo después de lo que te hizo.

Hice un gesto de dolor, Jacob Black estaba recordando. Me dolía ver a Bella tan desorientada, deprimida y dolía más el saber que yo lo había causado. El perro notó mi gesto y al parecer Bella le había hablado de mi don por que me miró con gesto de satisfacción y rabia mientras recordaba más momentos dolorosos.

— ¿Jacob que haces? —exclamó Bella preocupada al notar mi dolor.

— No pasa nada, Bella, sólo que Jacob tiene una buena memoria.

— ¡Para! Jacob, basta.

Él hizo una mueca pero obedeció.

— Él te hizo eso, si no fuera por nosotros, por tus padres y por mí tú seguirías igual... ¿A qué viene ahora cuando todo está arreglado? ¿A destrozarte otra vez? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarla en paz? —dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

— Jacob, Renesmee también está feliz de que haya vuelto.

Los rasgos de él se endurecieron. Sus pensamientos me confundieron eran una mezcla de adoración, fascinación y amor tan profundos que si Jasper hubiese estado acá estaría peor que yo. _¿Qué... ¡No! _

En dos segundos me abalancé hacia él, pero escapó velozmente sin ningún esfuerzo lo miré furioso pero iba a saltar hacia él otra vez pero Bella se interpuso en el camino.

— No, Edward, para —exclamó. La tomé de la cintura para apartarla pero antes de que yo hiciera algún movimiento ella añadió—: Si dañas a Jacob eso si no te lo perdonaré nunca y Renesmee tampoco.

Me congelé y la miré, hablaba en serio.

— Pero este... perro... —las palabras no me salían por la indignación.

— D3eduzco que te enteraste de su imprimación con Renesmee, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte —la miré incrédulo—. Por dios, Edward, piensa en frío crees que no lo hubiese matado ya si fuera algo malo. Él la ama como si fuera su hermanita, es su mundo el la protege con su vida si algo le sucede a ella él también sufre.

Jacob me miró con expresión inescrutable.

_Maldita sanguijuela, se va por cuatro años y ahora vuelve y se cree con derechos sobre Nessie._

Reconocí el apodo al que a Bella se le escapaba de vez en cuando, pero me enfurecieron sus pensamientos.

— Por supuesto, es mi hija.

— ¿Ahora te preocupa?

— Yo no sabía que Bella estaba embarazada cuando me fui...

— Y eso te exenta de todo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién eres tú para darme lecciones de padre mi?

— Soy el que ha estado con ellas todo este tiempo mientras tu estabas quien sabe donde —gritó.

Hice una mueca, sentía rabia por que el hubiese ocupado mi lugar todo este tiempo, pero ahora había vuelto y no pensaba permitir que ese chucho me robara a Bella y a mi hija. Le lancé un mirada furiosa mientras el me miraba con triunfo al ver que no podía rebatir sus palabras.

— Bueno, basta —exclamó Bella de repente haciendo que centráramos nuestra atención en ella—. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Dijiste que volverías la semana pasada, ¿y porqué no contestabas mis llamadas? —dedicándole una mirada furibunda a Jacob.

Él hizo una mueca y bajó la cabeza.

— Las cosas se complicaron un poco en la reserva, intenté llamarte pero cada vez que lo hacía algo pasaba —me dirigió una mirada pero la volvió a centrar en Bella—. Apareció un nuevo aquelarre de vampiros en Forks, estábamos casi seguros que no eran los Cullen, y acabo de confirmarlo —volvió a mirarme—, no quería decirte nada por que no estábamos el cien por ciento seguros de que no fueran ellos y no quería ilusionarte, Bella. Pero igual estos no llevan su dieta, beben sangre humana han desaparecido algunos excursionistas, ¿tu padre no te dijo nada? —le preguntó a Bella.

— Puede que lo haya mencionado al pasar, pero no lo asocié con eso —murmuró ella.

—Bueno, básicamente es eso, las cosas se tranquilizaron por ahora, por lo que decidí venir. Si las cosas se vuelven a complicar Sam me llamará.

Un nuevo aquelarre en Forks, tendré que hablar con Carlisle. Afiancé mi abrazo en la cintura de Bella cuando el chucho se acercó. Bella se deshizo de mi abrazo y se tiró a los brazos de él. Apreté los dientes y me mantuve quieto mirando la escena. Por lo menos los pensamientos de Jacob no eran preocupantes, la había extrañado, la quería como una amiga, nada más. Traté de convencerme, pero sentí una oleada de celos imposibles de reprimir al verla abrazada a él. No podía leer los pensamientos de ella, pero esta noche me había demostrado que me seguía queriendo por lo que no debía preocuparme, pero...

Desvié la vista, iba a cometer una locura si los seguía observando y más si seguían abrazando. Los volví a mirar, seguían abrazados y murmuraban cosas de que se habían extrañado y no sé que más. No pude resistirlo más, rodeé la cintura de Bella con mis brazos y la aparté del chucho.

— Bueno, bueno, basta —exclamé.

Bella me dedicó una mirada divertida. Jacob se partía de risa en sus pensamientos, por lo menos tenía la decencia de reírse por dentro. Imbécil.

— ¿Dónde está Nessie? —preguntó él.

— Se fue a quedar el fin de semana con sus abuelos —dijo Bella con cautela.

Endureció la mirada, pero se relajó enseguida.

— Está bien, pero mañana quiero verla no me importan las sanguijuelas he estado mucho tiempo sin ella.

Lo miré furioso. ¿Quién se creía?

— De acuerdo, pero mañana yo trabajo Jacob, tendrás que ir solo a verla —murmuró Bella.

— ¿A lo de ellos? —dijo con desdén.

— Sí, a lo de ellos. Edward te llevará.

— Ni lo sueñes dime la dirección y nada más. Tengo que retomar las clases en la universidad pero cuando salga iré.

— ¿Así que estudias? —pregunté.

Él me dedicó una mirada furibunda.

— Sí —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Bella me dedicó una mirada ceñuda por mi tono y añadió con una nota de orgullo:

— Sí, está en el segundo año de la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica.

Jacob sonrió al mirar a Bella.

— Bueno, Bella me voy a dormir —me tensé, ¿es que iba a dormir en el apartamento de Bella? —, solo estaba esperando a que llegaran, lástima que no pude ver a Nessie.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. Bella lo siguió y muy a mi pesar le dio otro abrazo de despedida, aunque este fue más corto. El chucho me lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Luego hablaremos, ¿sí? —le susurró a Bella. Ella asintió y por fin luego de darle un beso en la frente a Mi Bella se fue.

En un segundo me acerqué a Bella y la rodeé con los brazos. Enterré mi rostro en su pelo pero de inmediato me alejé unos centímetros de ella haciendo una mueca.

Bella me miró con curiosidad.

— Hueles a perro.

Ella rodó los ojos. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, la seguí. Sacó un frasco de pastillas de un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía en la alacena y se tomó una. Arqueé una ceja.

— Me duele la cabeza —explicó.

La miré con preocupación.

— ¿Mal día en el hospital?

— ¿Eso no debiste preguntármelo antes? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sí, fue un día largo. Hubo un accidente, muchos heridos —se encogió de hombros—, lo de siempre.

Pasé mi pulgar alisando la pequeña V que se había formado entre sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Una niña, —murmuró—, tenía algunos golpes antiguos, que no fueron causados por el accidente. Ya sabes, en los hospitales se ven cosas distintas todos los días... tal vez sean imaginaciones mías — se dijo más para ella que para mí.

— ¿Qué crees tú?

— No lo sé... estaba tan asustada, saltaba ante cualquier ruido, daba la sensación de que era una niña... maltratada —dijo con un deje de rabia mezclado con tristeza—, pero no estoy segura, tal vez me habrá parecido.

La abracé con fuerza.

— Estoy agotada —suspiró.

— Tienes que dormir.

La tomé de la cintura y la guié a su cuarto.

— Duerme —le dije le di un beso en la frente y me fui hacia la sala para darle intimidad.

Me quedé sentado unos minutos enfrente del televisor apagado, rememoré todo lo sucedido esa noche. Me sentía feliz, el haber arreglado mi relación con Bella era algo que me llenaba por dentro. Sentía algo imposible de explicar. Quería estar con ella y mi hija, formar una familia completa. Deseaba vivir con ellas, deseaba... Casarme con ella.

Tenía que casarme con ella, ese era el siguiente paso.

— ¿Edward?

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba ella, hermosa con un simple piyama que consistía en un pantalón largo negro de seda y una camisa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo juego. Miré sus pies y sonreí al ver unas pantuflas en forma de oso panda. Cuando la volví a mirar a la cara vi que se había sonrojado.

— Regalo de Renesmee —hizo una mueca—. Con ayuda de Jacob.

— Voy a dormir, tú... ¿te quedarás? —preguntó indecisa.

En estos momentos es cuando más me habría gustado poder leerle la mente. _¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy y le doy su espacio? ¿O me quedo para recordar los viejos tiempos, mientras la escucho hablar dormida?_, pensé con nostalgia. Maldije a Jacob por dentro las cosas habrían sido distintas en estos momentos si no nos hubiese interrumpido.

— Mañana, me tengo que levantar temprano, Edward —dijo—, así que será mejor que me vaya a acostar.

— Sí —suspiré mientras me incorporaba—, Será lo mejor. Nos vemos mañana —dije.

Pude ver un leve gesto de decepción en su rostro pero pasó tan rápido que no sé si lo imaginé. Suspiré otra vez y me acerqué a ella. Le di un beso en la frente.

— Cuídate, Bella.

Recorrí su rostro con mis labios hasta llegar a los suyos. Capturé sus labios y la besé con ternura infinita, y echando mano a todo mi autocontrol me aparté de ella.

— Adiós, Bella.

**Bella POV**

— Tengo un perro que se llama Tom —dijo entusiasmado el niño de casi seis años, como el muy bien me había remarcado, que estaba atendiendo—. Me lo compraron para mi cumpleaños, iba a ponerle Bob, pero a mi tío Bob no le gustó la idea, así que se llama Tom... no tengo ningún tío que se llame Tom, así que a nadie le molesta —siguió hablando—. ¿Usted tiene algún tío que se llame Tom?

Me miró con sus resplandecientes ojitos. Sonreí, el chico se había caído de una escalera, no tenía nada más que algunos golpes y raspones, pero por lo demás estaba perfecto y lo demostraba con su constante parloteo. La que estaba mal era la madre le había dado un ataque de nervios con solo ver la sangre que le salía de la rodilla al niño. Una de las enfermeras le había dado un calmante y habían llamado al padre del niño para que venga a retirarlos ya que la mujer seguía un poco nerviosa.

— No —contesté tratando de sofocar la risa mientras anotaba unas cosas en el expediente del niño—. No tengo ningún tío llamado Tom.

— Yo tampoco —sonrió dejando ver que le faltaba un diente.

— Josh, ya deja de molestar a la doctora —lo regañó su madre.

— No hay problema, muy bien campeón ni bien venga tu padre podrás irte. Y ya sabes no juegues más en las escaleras para no darle otro susto a tu madre.

Acaricié su cabecita y salí de sala de urgencias. Era la hora del almuerzo por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería ya que Jacob me había llamado antes para avisarme que iba venir.

Lo localicé de inmediato estaba sentado en un rincón de la cafetería. Me acerqué y el se levantó cuando me vio llegar.

— Bella —saludó me dio un abrazo y volvió a sentarse.

— Jake, —dije—, ¿está todo bien?

— Sí, se suspendió una de mis clases y decidí venir a verte ya que estaba cerca.

Le pedí un Capuchino a la chica que vino a pedir nuestra orden y Jacob le pidió un Submarino con medialunas. Esperé a que la chica se fuera para seguir hablando.

— Entonces ¿vas hablarme del nuevo aquelarre que está en Forks? —le pregunté a Jacob.

— Ya te dije todo lo que sé anoche, no sabemos quienes son, sólo que no son los Cullen. Y ahora que ellos no están allá la manada puede entrar en su territorio sin problemas, pero si deciden volver se reducirían las posibilidades.

— Están teniendo cuidado, ¿verdad? Por dios, Jake se te llega a suceder algo no sé que haríamos Renesmee y yo.

Él muy idiota solo sonrió.

— Bella, tennos un poco de confianza, sabemos manejar esto. Nacimos para ello.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está Emily? ¿Ya tuvo el bebé? —pregunté.

— Sí, es un niño, el pobre se parece a Sam —dijo con pesar.

Le di un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

— No seas malo, Jacob —dije sonriendo.

Rió, pero vi como sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al seguir hablando del hijo de Sam.

La camarera trajo nuestros pedidos y luego se retiró discretamente.

— Se llama Joshua, —dijo, bebió un gran sorbo de su submarino y siguió hablando—, y no te lo vas a creer pero Leah se imprimado de él.

Lo miré boquiabierta, conocía la historia de Leah. Ella había estado con Sam antes de que este se imprimara de su prima, Emily. La había pasado realmente mal, y se los hacía pasar peor al resto de la manada ya que era un poco incómoda la conexión que tenían cuando se transformaban en lobos. Y ahora estaba imprimada de el hijo de Sam, me hacía pensar en Jacob... me ruboricé al hacer la comparación. Él pareció leer mis pensamientos por que sonrió burlonamente.

— En fin, eso arregla un poco las cosas —dijo dándole un mordisco a una de las medialunas—, porque el rencor que sentía Leah hacia Sam se evaporó. Digamos que ahora que le sucedió a ella comprende bien lo que le pasó a Sam con Emily.

— ¿Qué opina Emily de todo esto?

— Está encantada, ya sabes, a pesar de todo Leah es su prima y ella se sentía mal por el distanciamiento. Ahora las cosas están bien y podría decirse que todos son felices.

— Wow, parece una telenovela —dije.

— Sí, ¿no?

— Bien, ¿vas a explicarme qué sucede con las sanguijuelas?

— No le digas así, Jake.

Él sólo rodó los ojos y esperó paciente a que continuara.

— Carlisle empezó a trabajar en este hospital, todos los Cullen se trasladaron a San Francisco y Edward volvió con ellos.

— ¿No estuvo con ellos todo este tiempo?

— No, es complicado —no quería contarle lo que Edward había hecho, Jacob estaba furioso todavía por cómo me había dejado. Y además jamás lo entendería—. Él se había alejado de su familia por un tiempo... y cazó a Victoria.

— ¿A la pelirroja?

— Sí.

— Así que por eso desapareció del mapa. Por lo menos hizo algo bien. ¿Cómo está Nessie?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, odiaba ese sobrenombre.

— Está feliz de estar con su padre —vi como se tensó—, también está feliz con el resto de la familia.

—Supongo —dijo entre dientes.

— Sí, ¿iras a verla?

— A la tarde cuando salga de la universidad —terminó su submarino de un solo trago y se metió una medialuna prácticamente entera en la boca.

Hice una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qfe? —dijo hablando con la boca llena—. Fego fe ifme, fe me hafe farde...

— Jacob, por favor traga y después habla, ¿sí? —dije con irritación.

El puso los ojos en blanco, pero tragó.

— Tengo que irme se me hace tarde para mi siguiente clase —se levantó me dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

— Jacob no hace f...

— Adiós, Bella —me interrumpió él.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin problemas, algunos heridos, unos niños con problemas estomacales, alguno que otro con fiebre, lo común en esta época. Estaba en los vestuarios preparándome para irme cuando sonó mi celular. Miré el identificador de llamadas, era Reneé.

— Hola, mamá —saludé.

— _Bella, si no te llamo ni se te ocurre llamarme, ¿verdad?_

— Lo siento, mamá, es que he estado ocupada.

— _Sí, claro. No importa, ¿cómo está mi nieta favorita?_

— Esté bien, mamá y es tu única nieta.

— _Bueno, básicamente te llamaba para decirte que dentro de unos días nos iremos a París con Phil, por nuestro aniversario._

— ¿Ah, enserio? Me parece genial, mamá. Felicidades. —esta debía ser como su quinta luna de miel, viajaban cada seis meses.

— _También quería decirte que voy a pasar navidad allá, lo siento hija._

— No, pasa nada, además este año nos tocaba con Charlie.

— _Ajá... ¿Y como va todo con Edward?_

Sonreí.

— Está todo muy bien mamá.

— ¿_Se reconciliaron?_

— Eso parece, mamá, te tengo que dejar, ¿Sí? Mándale saludos a Phil.

— _Bueno, pero llámame Bella. _

— Sí, mamá, adiós.

Colgué y terminé de vestirme. Pensé en mi relación con Edward, todavía no podía creer que el me quisiera. Era tan irreal, unas semanas atrás estaba sufriendo por su ausencia y ahora todo parecía estar bien. Sonreí, me sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Estacioné mi auto enfrente de la casa de Edward quería ver a mi hija, no podía estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo. Me pareció extraño que nadie me viniera a recibir, me acerqué a la puerta y use la llave que me había regalado Esme.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, entre en la estancia y pude ver a la mayoría de los Cullen de un lado de la habitación mirando furiosos a Jacob que estaba al otro lado con mi hija en brazos. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el medio tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamé.

— Mami, —exclamó mi hija—. A papi y a los tíos no les cae bien Jake.

— ¿No? —dije fingiendo estar sorprendida.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en brazos.

— ¿Y bien? —lancé una mirada inquisitiva a Edward—, ¿qué pasa aquí? Cada uno de ustedes tiene más de un siglo de edad ¿y una niña de cuatro años tiene que ponerlos en su lugar?

Ellos resoplaron furiosos.

— Ese chucho se cree con derechos de sacarnos a Renesmee. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? —exclamó Rosalie.

— Él es Jacob Black, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo ya que el estuvo conmigo durante mi embarazo, el parto y el crecimiento de Renesmee, así que no sé que opinan ustedes pero tiene todo el derecho.

Pude ver el gesto de dolor de Edward y de Alice. Pero no hice caso, entendía su dolor pero ellos debían entender que Jacob era parte de nuestras vidas tanto como ellos.

— Si nos aceptan a nosotras tienen que aceptar a Jacob —dijo con severidad mi hija.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa. Aunque Jacob ni se molestó, le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla a mi hija.

— Gracias, Nessie pero no necesito formar parte de un grupo de chupasangres, sólo me importan tu mamá y tú.

Dijo lanzándoles una mirada despectiva a los vampiros.

— Bueno, ahora que aclaramos esto, ¿quisieras comer algo Jacob? —preguntó Esme con su amabilidad característica.

A Jacob le brillaron los ojos, pero la miró de forma cautelosa.

— En ella y Carlisle puedes confiar —murmuré.

Jake me miró y luego siguió a Esme hacia la cocina con Renesmee pisándole los talones.

— Edward, creí que las cosa habían quedado aclaradas anoche —le reproché, en un segundo lo tenía al lado mío rodeándome con los brazos.

— Lo sé, pero ese ch... Jacob —se corrigió—, me saca de quicio.

— A todos —refunfuñó Alice—. ¡Arruinó mis planes para todo el día de mañana! Maldito perro.

— Alice basta —dijo Carlisle—. Bella. ¿podrías explicarnos lo de la imprimación? —preguntó cortésmente.

— Ah eso, es... algo complicado, básicamente es que para él, Renesmee es lo más importante. A medida que va creciendo él es lo que ella necesita un hermano, un amigo... y así. Renesmee adora a Jacob tanto como él la adora a ella. Él se desvive por cuidarla y ella es el centro de su mundo, si algo le sucede a ella sería lo más doloroso para él. Es complicado.

— Bueno eso no explica porqué tenemos que soportar a ese apestoso perro en esta casa —dijo Rosalie.

— Si quieren nos podemos ir —dije.

Sentí como Edward apretaba su agarre.

— No —susurró—. Lo soportaremos.

Me dio un suave beso en los labios, un gritito nos hizo separar. Nuestra hija se abrazó a nosotros eufórica.

— Sabía que iban a volver —gritó.

— Te lo dije —murmuró Alice con suficiencia.

Edward rió y tomó a Renesmee en brazos, ella nos rodeó a ambos con sus bracitos y nos dio un beso a cada uno.

— Estoy muy feliz.

Edward me besó de nuevo y depositó otro beso en la frente de mi hija.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy el próximo miercoles publicaré, lo juro.

Y no sean tan duras con los personajes, Sé que odian a Jacob y otros que no soportan que perdone a Edward tan rápido pero no quiero extenderme mucho con el sufrimiento de Edward y quiero empezar con la acción.

En fin disfruten. Bye.

Ah creo que esta altura ya sabrán lo que quiero no. Reviews please!

Bye, bye!

**Lizzie **


	11. Promételo, Edward

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

_Hola! Acá estoy en este horrible miércoles, no sé como estará por allá pero acá llueve y el día es pésimo, pero bue... yo les doy este capitulo para levantarles el ánimo, jaja. _

_Con respecto a los vampiros, ya veremos quienes son. Y con lo de borrar a Jacob de sus vidas I'm sorry pero está en la historia original. Ya además a mi me gusta él. Bueno, como siempre quiero agradecer sus reviews, que como bien saben son nuestra única paga, y no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus reviews. _

_En fin a disfrutar:_

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10 Promételo, Edward

**Edward POV**

Mi relación con Bella iba mejorando cada día. Renesmee no cabía en sí de felicidad, no solo por nosotros si no que por la vuelta del chucho, además se acercaba navidad, y Bella tenía planeado ir Forks con Renesmee para pasarla con su padre, obviamente todos iríamos con ellas, incluyendo al perro. No podía evitar enfadarme cada vez que Jacob tenía a mi hija en brazos, aunque sus pensamientos no delataran nada perverso, me sentía inseguro dejando a mi hija en manos de semejante... bestia. Pero ella lo adoraba, parecía tan poco dispuesta a alejarse de él, como él de ella. Por lo demás trataba de no exteriorizar mis pensamientos y tampoco pensar mucho en ello ya que si no, me ganaba una reprimenda de mi hija o una pequeña discusión con Bella. Y no estaba dispuesto a pelearme con ella por culpa de Jacob Black.

Ahora estaba en el apartamento de Bella, la había ido a buscar al hospital ya que Rosalie quería probar unas cosas con el auto de ella. En este momento estaba parado mirando por la ventana como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre la acera. Bella estaba tomando un baño y luego íbamos a ir a mi casa, teníamos una reunión que había organizado Carlisle. Estábamos intentando averiguar quienes eran los vampiros que estaban en Forks, Alice no veía nada, Jasper estaba muy preocupado, mientras que Carlisle era el que más interactuaba con Jacob, así que con ayuda del chucho él indagaba sobre ello. Jacob estaba al tanto de que íbamos a volver a Forks, no le gustaba demasiado la idea ya que si volvíamos disminuían las posibilidades de ellos para encontrar a los vampiros.

Estos tenían un comportamiento extraño ya que mataban muy de vez en cuando, pero eran muy meticulosos. No estaban descontrolados, por lo que la policía no encontraba nada raro, sólo algún que otro excursionista desaparecido. Los Quileute se dieron cuenta que eran vampiros por el rastro que dejaban. Los cadáveres de los excursionistas no fueron encontrados, por lo que no sabían si habían sido transformados o si fueron lo bastante cuidadosos para desaparecerlos. Según Jacob, los vampiros se habían ido, pero ninguno de la manada estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia. Y nosotros tampoco. Teníamos que actuar antes de que los Vulturi entraran en acción, ese era uno de nuestros territorios, por lo que nos correspondía arreglar las cosas. Pero si actuábamos y llegaban a venir los Vulturi, ellos nos podían implicar, Carlisle tenía miedo de que nosotros nos cruzáramos en el camino de Aro, ya que este que era el líder de los Vulturi, le gustaba mucho coleccionar vampiros con talentos útiles, y Alice, Jasper y yo les podríamos parecer interesantes. Además estaban Bella y Renesmee, ellas eran un caso extraño, y del que Aro estaría encantado de estudiar, cosa que yo no iba a permitir.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, y su exquisito aroma me inundó. Acaricié sus manos y luego me di vuelta entre sus brazos.

— Hola, preciosa —dije mientras la besaba lentamente.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —dijo recorriendo mi mandíbula con pequeños besos que me estremecían suavemente—. Parecías muy concentrado.

— En ti y en mi hija —dije ocultando parte de la verdad para no preocuparla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué exactamente? —preguntó mirándome con sus brillantes ojos color chocolate, tan hermosa.

— En que me gustaría poder estar más cerca de ustedes —decidí contarle lo que había estado pensando desde hacía días.

— ¿Umm? —preguntó confusa—. ¿Es que no lo estas?

Bajé mis manos hacia su cintura, la besé debajo de la oreja, ella movió la cabeza para atrás dejándome más lugar, así que seguí bajando hasta su clavícula. Caminé sin soltarla y apoyé la espalda de Bella en la pared.

— Mmm... no... no lo suficiente —dije.

Las manos de Bella subieron por mi cuello y se enredaron en mi pelo. La besé con pasión, como no la besaba en días. Me apreté más a ella y pude sentir su suave cuerpo pegado al mío, haciendo que me estremeciera como nunca antes, la extrañaba quería más pero ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para avanzar más, por lo que con gran esfuerzo me separé de ella. Bella soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta, mientras intentaba volver a besarme, tenía un aspecto tan tentador con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas cubiertas por un intrigante rubor, y sus labios levemente hinchados por el beso.

— Nos tenemos que ir, mi amor —dije tetando de convencerme más a mí que a ella—. Nos están esperando. Renesmee debe estar extrañándote.

— Sí, Renesmee —dijo, esa era la palabra clave.

Me apartó y casi corrió hacia su habitación en menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta con el pelo bien arreglado, levemente maquillada y con un saco rojo que le llegaba a la rodilla.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo mientras se ataba el cinto del saco a la cintura.

Sonreí.

— Vamos.

Ya todos estaban ubicados alrededor de la mesa caoba de anticuario de Esme. El comedor era algo que utilizábamos para las reuniones. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Carlisle estaba sentado en la cabecera con Esme a su izquierda a su derecha dos asientos vacíos que eran los que solíamos ocupar Alice y yo pero Alice se lo había cedido a Bella. Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de Esme con Emmett al otro lado. Enfrente de este estaba Alice y Jasper en la otra punta de la mesa. Jacob estaba parado en una esquina ya que no le gustaba la idea de reunirse con nosotros, pero entendía que era necesaria su presencia, su tensión era palpable, como el hecho de que prefería estar en cualquier lugar antes que ahí. Pareció aliviarse un poco al ver a Bella.

Miré a Alice y alcé una ceja. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. _Rosalie_, pensó como única respuesta y después pude ver una serie de imágenes donde ésta no paraba de tirarle puyas a Jacob.

— ¿Y Renesmee? —preguntó Bella haciendo caso omiso de la nerviosismo de todos.

— Está dormida —contestó una sonriente Esme.

Una vez que tomamos nuestros lugares, Carlisle habló.

— Bien, he estado hablando con Jacob, y según lo que me ha contado estos vampiros actúan de una forma extraña. Ellos no son cualquier vampiro, son muy meticulosos, y tienen la inteligencia de no llamar la atención. No sabemos si es por los lobos o por los Vulturi, pero es extraño. Y si todavía sigue en pie el plan de ir a Forks —dijo mirando a Bella. Ella asintió dubitativa. Tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa, aunque no podía leer su mente sus ojos seguían siendo tan reveladores como antes. Se estaba debatiendo entre decepcionar a su padre o mantener segura a Renesmee—. Entonces, Jacob deberías hablar con Sam, por que si nosotros volvemos hay dos opciones, o trabajamos cada uno por su lado tratando de localizar a los vampiros, o...

Jacob alzó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— ¿O qué?

Sentí un gruñido proveniente de Rosalie.

— O podemos hacer una tregua y unirnos para encontrarlos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿¡Qué!

— ¿Qué?

Jacob, Rosalie y Emmett grataron sorprendidos. Esme, Alice y yo parecía que éramos los únicos que sabían. Alice debió haberlo visto, y con Esme lo habría consultado previamente. Jasper mantenía su perfecta cara de póker pero por dentro su reacción no estaba muy lejos de la de Rosalie y Emmett.

Bella apretaba mi mano con fuerza, no dijo nada pero se notaba que no le gustaba la idea. Ella entendía que debíamos hacer algo al respecto por que nos correspondía, pero no podía ocultar su preocupación. Estaba muy asustada por todos nosotros y la asustaba más el hecho de que aparecieran los Vulturi. Carlisle le había hablado de ellos, y ella se había horrorizado al pensar en lo que haría Aro si descubría lo de Renesmee. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que ella también iba a ser un misterio para Aro. Pero a mí sí.

— No podemos aliarnos con esas bestias —rugió Rosalie.

Un gruñido ensordecedor fue la respuesta de Jacob. Emmett se levantó de inmediato y se interpuso entre Jacob y Rosalie. Esta última trataba de apartarlo para poder enfrentarse al lobo. Jacob temblaba y estaba por perder el control en cualquier momento. Su reacción exagerada no me sorprendió, Rosalie lo había estado tentando desde hacía rato. Hasta que él estalló.

En menos de un segundo todos estábamos de pie alrededor de Rosalie, Emmett y Jacob. Nadie se atrevía a tocar a Jacob ya que el más mínimo contacto con uno de nosotros haría que se transformara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nadie se movía excepto Jacob que temblaba furioso, Rosalie no le quitaba la vista de encima, desafiante.

— Jacob —la voz de Bella rompió el tenso silencio.

Ella caminó hasta él. Di un paso adelante para apartarla, pero Jasper me retuvo del brazo. Lo miré, el negó con la cabeza. Volví a mirar a Jacob, parecía estar relajándose.

Bella apoyó una mano en el pecho del chucho.

— Cálmate, —dijo suavemente.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, la mente de Jacob era un caos, por lo que no podía sacar nada en limpio. Parecían tener una conversación silenciosa. Luego de un minuto que me pareció eterno, se calmó.

Mientras tanto Emmett con ayuda de Jasper estaban aplacando a una rabiosa Rosalie.

— Bueno, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta —dijo Carlisle—. Cada uno por su lado.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos con la vista fija en él.

— Hablaré con Sam —dijo sucintamente—. Pero no te prometo nada.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Carlisle suspiró y movió la cabeza con pesar. Rosalie furiosa se apartó de Emmett.

— Iré a ver Renesmee —dijo.

Bella la miró unos segundos.

— No —soltó—, iré yo.

La escuché subir la escalera. Pude ver la sorpresa y el dolor en el rostro de Rosalie antes de que lo ocultara. Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

— Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar a que Jacob hable con Sam —dijo Esme tratando de cortar la tensión.

Trató de decir algo más pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano y se fueron. Rosalie ya había desaparecido con Emmett.

— Será mejor que vaya con Bella —dije.

Subí los dos tramos de escalera y me detuve en la habitación que estaba frente a la mía.

— ¿Se pelearon con Jacob otra vez? —preguntó la voz de Renesmee.

Escuché a Bella suspirar.

— Ya sabes como es tía Rosalie —dijo—. No está dispuesta a dejarlo que se sienta cómodo aquí. Bueno, mañana no trabajo en todo el día, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar los regalos?

— ¿Irás con nosotros, papá?

Sonreí al verme descubierto. Entré y vi a mi hija recostada entre las almohadas en una enorme cama con dosel. El cuarto era simple y hermoso y obviamente lo habían arreglado Esme y Alice. Las cortinas tanto de la ventana como de la cama eran del mismo tono de rosa. Había algunos almohadones en forma de corazón esparcidos por el suelo. Pero al igual que el cuarto de Alice el armario era más grande que la habitación. En el lado oeste de la habitación una arcada daba a un enorme closet repleto de ropa. Moví la cabeza y sonreía al recordar a Alice tratando de convencer a Esme de hacer ese armario.

Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama al lado de nuestra hija. Me miró con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

— Es descortés escuchar atrás de las puertas, mi amor —sonreí, me encantaba escuchar salir esas palabra de cariño hacia mí de la boca de mi Bella—. ¿Qué ejemplo le das a nuestra hija?

Reí suavemente y me senté al lado de esta.

— Estaba por llamar —me excusé.

— ¿Irás con nosotros a comprar los regalos? —preguntó Renesmee sin dejarse distraer.

— ¿No se supones que Santa Claus debe traerte los regalos?

— Papá, a mí no pueden ocultar la verdad —dijo dandose unos golpesitos en la frente.

Bella me miró y rodó los ojos.

— No sabes en la situación incomoda que puso a Charlie cuando le contó que no creía en él —entrecerró los ojos y despeinó con cariño a Renesmee—. Le hizo pasar un mal momento a su abuelo que trataba de explicar quién era Santa Claus y que hacía, para que después le dijera que sabía muy bien que él había sido quien había comprado los regalos.

Ellas rieron ante el recuerdo. Sonreí con tristeza al pensar en las cosas que me había perdido. Mi hija me tomó de la manó y también me sonrió.

— ¿Dormirás aquí mamá? —dijo cambiando de tema.

— Sí.

— Bien, entonces será mejor que me duerma ya, así mañana vamos de... ¡compras!

Bella miró horrorizada hacia la puerta.

— Shhhh —dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios—, que la maniática de las compras te escuchará.

— ¡Te escuché, Bella! —gritó Alice desde su cuarto— Y mañana iremos al ¡Westfield San Francisco Centre! ¡Siiii!

Bella hizo una mueca.

— Has creado a un monstruo.

Renesmee y yo sofocamos unas risitas.

— Bueno, princesa, a dormir —dije.

Le dí un beso en la frente y esperé a que Bella se despidiera para irnos a nuestro cuarto. Había sido remodelado, todo era en tonos dorados y negro. Junto al ventanal había una cama matrimonial, con cubrecama negro. Dos sillas a juego con la habitación estaban al pie de esta. En la pared del frente del ventanal estaba el estante con mis CDS y libros. Al lado de la puerta se encontraba el sofisticado equipo de música. Y colgado a pared que daba hacia la cama había un televisor de 32" pantalla plana.

Bella arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Así que a comprado una cama, Sr. Cullen?

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

— Por supuesto. ¿Acaso preferías dormir en el sofá?

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a su bolso que estaba en el sofá.

— ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que no estás lo suficientemente cerca de nosotras? —preguntó Bella.

Recordé lo que le había dicho antes de salir de su apartamento. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con los brazos.

— Que podría estar más cerca de ustedes si vivieramos juntos —dije.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros? —preguntó.

Evalue su reacción.

— Si tu quieres, claro —dije vacilante.

— Por supuesto. Renesmee se pondrá loca de contenta.

Sonreí.

— ¿Y tú?

—También —admitió con una sonrisa antes de besarme.

— Vamos ve, antes de que cometa una locura —dije, y la empujé suavemente hacia el baño.

**Bella POV**

Sonreí, tomé mi neceser que estaba en mi bolso, antes de dirigirme al baño. Me cepillé los dientes minuciosamente, me ponía nerviosa saber que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Trataba de dilatar el tiempo lo máximo posible. Solté una maldición al ver que mi pijama había sido sustituido por un camisón corto, era de gasa negra transparente, el corpiño era de seda azul con florcitas negras, abajo terminaba con un voladito de la misma tela que el corpiño. Maldita Alice. No podía ponerme esto, ya era bastante complicado salir del baño para que tenga que preocuparme por mi vestimenta. Resoplé frustrada, miré alrededor había unas toallas en una armario, pero me vería ridícula se me tapara con una. Suspiré y volví a mirar la fina prenda que sostenía en mis manos, mi otra opción era ir desnuda así que sin dejar de maldecir a Alice, me lo puse. Antes que siquiera pudiera ver mi reflejo en el espejo, agarré la manija de la puerta y con un último suspiro tembloroso la abrí.

Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama de espaldas a mí. Me puse más nerviosa. Tal vez podía correr a la cama y enterrarme bajo las mantas antes de que me vea, bufé ante lo ridículo de la situación. Iba a matar a Alice. Edward se incorporó y se dio vuelta.

— ¿Todo bien? —empezó a decir antes de darse vuelta—. Te he escuchado mal...

Se interrumpió bruscamente al verme. Pasaron unos largos minutos sin que se moviera, me miraba fijamente, pude sentir el rubor subir a mis mejillas. Me moví incomoda en el lugar. Carraspeé al ver que seguía sin decir nada. Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Sentí una leve punzada de satisfacción al ver su reacción.

— Eer... Puedes... —señaló la cama—, acuéstate.

Incliné la cabeza disfrutando más de lo que me imaginaba con la situación. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

— Quiero decir... si quieres... dormir —aclaró.

— Sí, quiero dormir.

Dí unos pasos hacia la cama, él seguía mis pasos con una intensa mirada, que a la vez de sentirme nerviosa me hacía sentirme alagada. Desarmé a la cama y me acurruqué entre las cobijas disfrutando de la calidez. Edward se acostó a mi lado y acarició mi mejilla.

— Estás hermosa.

— Alice —dije a modo de explicación.

El negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— No, tú.

Antes de siquiera darme cuanta nos estábamos besando, podía sentir su frío aliento nublando mis pensamientos. Sus duros labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, suspiré su nombre entre beso y beso. Sentí sus dedos aferrarse a mi pelo. Acaricié sus bíceps con desesperación y me apreté más a él. Edward siguió el recorrido de mis labios hasta mi cuello, sentía su respiración acelerada golpear contra el arco de mi cuello, gemí suavemente. Edward se tensó.

— Será mejor que paremos —suspiró.

— No —gemí.

Lo escuché reír suavemente.

— Sí —dijo. Besó mi frente y se apartó—. Duerme.

Traté de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero el efecto no fue el deseado. Mi respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas, por lo que debía tener la peor tonalidad de rojo. Giré y me acurruqué en la cama dándole la espalda. Sentí su risa otra vez pero la ignoré. Él me rodeó con los brazos haciendo caso omiso de mi intento de apartarlo y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordarla.

Edward me besaba intensamente, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo a la vez afiancé mi agarre en su cuello. La mano de Edward acariciaba mi cintura con fruición, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, fue bajando la mano más y más hasta enredarla en mi pantorrilla. Jadeé y me aparté de su deliciosa boca en busca de aire. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello respirando con regularidad.

Ese beso... Había sido exquisito, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir un nudo en mi interior. Me recordaba a algo. Algo intentaba asomar en los límites de mi memoria, pero se me escapaba... Él me había besado así dos veces, sólo dos veces. Me tensé al recordar.

Edward se separó de mí y me miró interrogante. Lo miré con furia, una furia que intentaba ocultar la inevitable angustia que se apoderaba de mí.

— La última vez... —me interrumpí al sentir que flaqueaba mi voz—, la última vez que me besaste así fu una despedida —susurré. Él también se tensó. Entrecerré los ojos y me incorporé—. ¿Es eso? ¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Me vas a dejar otra vez?

Me abrazó fuertemente.

— Lo siento, lo siento —musitó contra mi pelo—. Entiéndelo, Bella, es lo mejor para ti. No te hago bien, no soy bueno para ti.

— No, —dije en un hilo de voz—. No —dije con más fuerza—. No te atrevas... no te atrevas a hacerme esto de nuevo. ¡No me vengas con eso otra vez, Edward! —casi grité.

— En verdad lo siento, Bella, pero es lo mejor.

— Suéltame —bufé—. Suéltame y vete. Si quieres. ¿Sabes qué? No te quiero así, no te quiero en contra de tu voluntad, no, si vas dudar en cada momento, no...

— Bella... ¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Desperté sobresaltada, Edward me tenía bien sujeta por la cintura, vi su rostro en la penumbra de la habitación, la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal iluminaba sus rasgos, me miraba extrañado y con gesto triste.

— ¿Edward? —susurré

— Hablabas en sueños, Bella, me pedías que me fuera —murmuró con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a él mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Él me rodeaba con un brazo, mientras acariciaba mi pelo con su otra mano.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? —musitó, y luego con voz angustiada agregó—: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¡No! —exclamé—. ¡No! Edward era una pesadilla. Soñé que te ibas... otra vez... que me dejabas.

Edward me miró atormentado mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

— Prométeme que no me dejaras, Edward, prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir, por favor —vi que iba contestar por lo que posé un dedo en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No, esta vez nada de trampas. Nada de que te quedaras mientras que seas bueno para mí, ni nada de eso. Simplemente prométeme que no te irás. Me destrozarías si te fueras.

— Bella... —susurró—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo irme, te amo y no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para separarme de ti. Mi vida era aburrida y monótona antes de conocerte, cuando me fui... cuando te dejé, mi vida no solo volvió a como era antes, si no que empeoró, no veía a mi familia, me aparté de todos y de todo. Sentí que algo me faltaba, y me destrozaba por dentro. Ni siquiera me alimentaba... me avergüenza decir que me acurrucaba dejando dominarme por el dolor.

Solté un fuerte sollozo. Estaba feliz de que no quisiera irse, y triste por saber que había sufrido tanto como yo.

— Yo también te amo, Edward.

Me besó con deseo, con ardor. Sentí su respiración acelerada. Me rodeó con los brazos y ambos nos sumergimos en una marea de deseo y sentimientos de la que habíamos disfrutado una vez, solo una vez.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Ahora las dejo para que disfruten el capitulo, esa es su noche, lo siento pero no puedo extenderme con los detalles, no sirvo para eso. Además la categoría es T como verán, no M.

Espero le haya gustado y dejen los ansiados reviews!

Bye, bye!

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	12. Un suceso inesperado

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

Bueno, les debo una explicación por mi larga ausencia. Les aseguro que es totalmente justificable. Todas aquellas quienes tengan hermanos mayores lo van a entender con esta simple frase: La computadora es de mi hermano.

Él estaba trabajando en la costa en la temporada de verano (es policía), en fin, al volver me sacó "cortésmente" de su computadora. Es comprensible ya que es de él, y yo haría exactamente lo mismo, pero como en este caso soy la víctima, lo odio... profundamente. Ahora él está en el curso, sale los viernes y el domingo vuelve a entrar así que puedo subir como antes. Otra cosa por la que no actualicé es que se me ha ido la inspiración al estar tan alejada de la compu, no sé que onda pero sobre el papel no puedo escribir tan bien como en la compu. En fin, en resumen volví.

Agrego: Hace unos cuantos días que escribí lo anterior, asíque vo a actualizar mi comentario. El viernes anterior fue mi cumpleaños y me regalaron una notebook! Asíque ya tengo mi propia compu y 0 excusas, aunque no sé que demonios pasaba con Fanfiction que no me dejaba subir el siguiente capítulo y me decía error, pero bueh, hoy probé y pude así que acá estoy otra vez.

Ahora disfruten:

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Un suceso inesperado**

**Edward POV**

Los leves rayos del sol que se colaban a través de unas densas nubes, jugueteaban en la pálida espalda de ella. Sentía su respiración regular en mi cuello. Su piel brillaba, no tan intensamente como la mía, pero lo hacía. Fruncí el ceño, tenía un leve brillo que la hacía irreal, inalcanzable. Recordaba su piel como era antes, la recordaba perfectamente. Sus cambios me ponían nervioso, sentí que cada vez estaba más lejos de ser humana, y más cerca de ser... de ser ¿qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, y dudaba de que ella lo supiera. Podía llegar a entender la rareza de Renesmee, era hija de ambos, yo no era humano por lo que entendía que nuestra hija no fuera del todo humana. Pero Bella... Bella siempre había sido humana, no la había transformado, no lo había hecho e igual se notaba que no era un vampiro.

Cuando habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez hace cuatro años me había parecido algo mágico, magnífico. Pero esta vez me pareció más intenso. Se notaba la fuerza de Bella, su resistencia. Miré detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo, y esta vez me sentí satisfecho al notar que no le había dejado una sola magulladura, aunque a la vez me había parecido ser menos cuidoso que la vez anterior, no al punto de ser brutal, pero más... expresivo.

— Edward —musitó Bella entre sueños—. Te quiero.

Sonreí y volví a besar su mejilla.

— Yo también —murmuré despacio sin despertarla.

Amaba todo de ella, el latido su corazón, la forma de como se aceleraba cuando me acercaba, su cremosa piel el modo en que se teñía de un delicioso rubor se avergonzaba, y su respiración la manera en que se entrecortaba cuando la besaba. Besé su hombro. Estaba seguro de que jamás iba a poder dejarla, y que tampoco quería. Adoraba su papel de madre, era fascinante verla abrazar y cuidar de nuestra hija. Me complacía todo lo que Bella me había dado. El regalo más hermoso. Nunca antes había pensado que había alguna posibilidad de tener un hijo, daba por hecho que no se podía. Tampoco me había importado, no estaba en mis planes ser padre, pero ahora que tenía a Renesmee no había nada que quisiera más. Renesmee superaba mis expectativas. Ella había heredado la capacidad de fascinarme de su madre.

Renesmee era muy inteligente para su edad. Tenía 3 años de edad, la mentalidad de una niña de 10 y la apariencia de de una nena de 5. Nos hacía sentir unidos a todos los Cullen, tenía comportamientos que contra toda lógica reconocíamos en cada uno de nosotros: como la avidez de conocimiento de Carlisle, la creatividad de Esme, la hiperactividad de Alice, el humos de Emmett, la dignidad de Rosalie, y en ocasiones la pasividad de Jasper.

Aunque tenía, obviamente, más cosas de nosotros dos. No solo en apariencias físicas, tenía algunos gestos de Bella que me volvían loco. También me sorprendía cuando veía muecas que reconocía como mías. Y el hecho poder escuchar sus pensamientos me hacía darme cuenta que hasta pensaba igual que yo, aunque a veces era tan desconcertante como su madre.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos, la miré. Estaba hermosa con los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto y los labios entreabiertos. En parte porque no podía resistirme y en parte porque quería bajé la cabeza y deposité un tierno beso en esos tentadores labios. Ella suspiró se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos chocolates me miraban soñolientos, parpadeó dos veces, desvió la vista hacia el ventanal y luego volvió a enfocarla en mí.

Sonrió dulcemente y talló sus ojos, se estiró felonamente antes de darme un delicioso beso en los labios.

— Hola —musitó con voz ronca.

— Hola —respondí, le devolví el beso mientras la envolvía en mis brazos.

Deposité una serie de besos recorriendo su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello, deleitándome en la suavidad de su piel, en su sabor, su olor, sus estremecimientos. Sonreí era deliciosa. Rocé su vientre con una suave caricia.

— Mmm... —Bella se retorcía debajo de mí.

Estábamos sumidos en una deliciosa neblina de deseo, embebidos en nuestras respiraciones, sin prestar atención a nada más. Bajé por su cuello y...

¡Paf!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un pequeño duende hiperactivo entró como un ciclón, Bella se cubrió de inmediato con la sabana para luego hundir su sonrojado rostro en mi hombro.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! —exclamó exaltada—. Hay que ir al Westfield San Francisco Centre, ¡ahora!

— ¡Alice! —exclamé.

Ella ignoró mi queja y siguió dignamente.

— Ponte en condiciones, Bella, y en menos de cinco minutos te quiero en mi cuarto para vestirte —me dedicó una mirada significativa mirada antes de añadir—: ¡Y nada de distracciones!, si no quieres que te venga a buscar.

— Esfúmate, Alice —gruñí, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Bella que todavía tenía su rostro enterrado en mi hombro.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y salió con su majestuoso andar que rompería el corazón de una bailarina.

Bella levantó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Sonreí besé su nariz y me aparté a regañadientes de ella.

— Vístete antes de que se me ocurra distraerte —murmuré.

De forma rápida y elegante salió de la cama envuelta en la sabana, agarró ese camisón que de haberme latido el corazón me hubiese causado taquicardia, y se lo puso. Ignorante de su sensualidad, ella se acercó a mí se puso en puntillas para darme un beso y luego desapareció de forma grácil tras la puerta.

Suspiré, tomé un juego de ropa del armario y me dí una ducha rápida antes de bajar.

Al entrar a la sala pude ver a Jasper y Emmett que estaban en medio de un complicado juego de ajedrez. Rosalie estaba sentada frente al televisor junto a Carlisle y Esme. Estos últimos solo conversaban entre ellos mientras que Rosalie se dedicaba a cambiar continuamente de canal.

Alice seguía arriba torturando a Bella y a nuestra hija, aunque esta última lo disfrutaba.

Me dirigí a la sala donde estaba el piano para matar el tiempo, ya que Alice podía extenderse con su pasatiempo favorito: jugar a Barbie-Bella.

— Estamos listas —canturreó Alice media hora después, bajando las escaleras.

Volví a la sala principal y me quedé boquiabierto al ver Bella.

Estaba deslumbrante, vestía un pulóver de lana de cuello vuelto, color crema que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, un grueso cinto negro se ajustaba a su cintura, solo se veía una pequeña parte de los ajustados jeans azul oscuros, ya que un par de botas largas, negras los cubrían. Llevaba el palo recogido en una cola alta, dejando su precioso rostro, sutilmente maquillado, al descubierto.

Emmett silbó.

— Parece que la noche de insomnio no te ha afectado, Bella.

Bella entrecerró los ojos a pesar del sutil sonrojo que acudía a sus mejillas.

— Y dime, Edward, ¿sobrevivió la cama?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y pude escuchar a Bella rechinando los dientes.

— Cállate, Emmett —advertí.

El rió estruendosamente.

— ¿No te dijo Edward cuantas casa destrozamos Rosalie y yo? —preguntó el idiota.

Rosalie y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo pero antes de darnos cuenta Bella ya estaba arriba de Emmett y lo apretaba contra el suelo. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido como todos nosotros, luego intentó apartarla juguetonamente, pero se tensó al notar que no la había movido ni un ápice. Bella más conciente de su furia que de su fuerza habló:

— No quiero que hagas alusión alguna de mi situación sexual, ya sea delante de mí o a solas con Rose, ¿sí?

Emmett la miró sorprendido y un brillo de fascinación y diversión apareció en sus ojos. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Bella se incorporó de inmediato como si no hubiese pasado nada y se acercó a nuestra hija que le sonreía con orgullo. Todos la miramos boquiabiertos pero ella tomó de la mano a Renesmee y se dirigió hacia el garaje.

— ¿No estabas apurada, Alice? —exclamó desde el auto.

Intercambiamos una última mirada incrédula antes de seguirla.

**Bella POV**

El centro comercial se encontraba repleto, y se respiraba un alegre aire navideño. A los costados de las enormes puertas de entrada había un pequeño grupo de estatuas de duendes. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro con multitud de niños que corrían. Un árbol enorme lleno de moños rojos y dorados, y montones de bolas de cristal, predominaba en el extenso hall. A los pies del árbol había un montón de regalos de utilería y un majestuoso trono con un robusto Santa Claus que tenía a una niña en su regazo. Los niños hacían fila tras una soga custodiada por una adolescente elfina. A un costado del árbol estaba el trineo con sus doce renos inanimados. Desde el techo acristalado en forma de cúpula caían cadenas de cristales que centelleaban por las brillosas luces. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo serpenteaban por las columnas y las barras de las escaleras y balcones. Desde los parlantes estratégicamente colocados por todo el centro comercial, salían encantadoras canciones navideñas.

Sonreí a Renesmee, la navidad era su época favorita del año, ya que era la única vez que venía con ella al Centro Comercial de buena gana. Alice atrapó la mano de mi hija y prácticamente la arrastró a una exclusiva tienda de moda infantil. Suspiré aliviada, si se ocupaba de Renesmee tal vez se olvidara de mí. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad y me llevó a aparte perdiéndonos entre la multitud. Él conocía mi renuencia a ir de compras y trataba de hacérmelo más sencillo alejándome de Alice. Lo sonreí agradecida, aunque sabía que la paz no iba a durar mucho, nadie podía escapar de la pequeña duende vidente.

Edward y yo compramos regalos por separado para todos. Le compré unas cuantas cosas a Jake, los chicos de La Push, Emily el niño y Leah, también. Obviamente a mis padres, al de mi madre y el de Phil se lo tenía que enviar por correo. Al único que no le compré nada fue a Edward y él tampoco a mí. En un acuerdo tácito decidimos volver a reunirnos con nuestra familia ya que ambos queríamos privacidad para comprar nuestros respectivos regalos.

Íbamos bajando por las escaleras mecánicas abrazados, cuando sonó mi celular. Miré la pantalla de mi Black Berry, era Jacob.

— Hey, Jake, ¿Dónde estás?

Sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse pero se relajó rápidamente.

— _¿Dónde estás tú? Estuve en tu casa y luego en la de los chupasangres y no estás en ningún lado._

— Estoy en el Centro Comercial. ¿Quieres venir? —pregunté—. Renesmee se pondrá contenta cuando te vea.

— _OK, en Westfield, ¿no?_

— Sip.

— _Voy para allá._

Escuché un gruñido proveniente de Edward. Corté y le dirigí una mirada de advertencia.

— Ya hablamos de esto, Edward —murmuré.

Él hizo una mueca, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un lugar apartado donde no había tanta gente. Enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos y depositó suaves besos en mi frente, en las cejas, los ojos, las mejillas, la barbilla, la comisura de los labios, repitiendo un "Te amo" entre beso y beso. Finalmente tomó mi boca en un arrebato posesivo, con pasión, dulzura y amor. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas. Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con los míos. Una estruendosa carcajada reventó nuestra pequeña burbuja personal, me aparté de él y miré a mí alrededor para encontrarme con los divertidos ojos de Emmett y Rosalie. Edward seguía abrazándome sin molestarse en dirigirles la mirada, sólo me miraba a mí. Depositó un último beso en mi nariz y después rodeando mi cintura con un brazo y caminamos hacia una tienda en la que se encontraban Esme y Carlisle.

El resto del día pasó volando, nos encontramos con Jake en un starbucks, donde dio buena cuenta del menú antes de recorrer más tiendas para comprar los regalos para la manada de parte de Jake. Emmett y Jacob parecían llevarse mejor, para disgusto de Rosalie. Compartían una especie de camadería masculina entre adolescentes, parecían dos niños. Sonreí al ver a Emmett empujar "amistosamente" a Jacob. A los dos los consideraba como mis hermanos y me alegraba ver que al menos ellos podían llevarse bien. Renesmee también los observaba con aprobación. Edward soltó un bufido, inmediatamente Renesmee y yo nos giramos hacia él dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva. Él puso los ojos en blanco y nos guió hacia el estacionamiento. Sonreí al ver la cara que pusieron los Cullen al ver el auto en el que se subía Jake. Era un Lamborghini Gallardo plateado, era precioso un regalo de Reneé junto con los ahorros de Jacob de toda su vida. Rosalie lo miraba con respeto y envidia.

Edward, Renesmee y yo nos despedimos de los demás y fuimos a nuestro apartamento. Edward planeaba mudarse esta noche a mi casa y traerse algunas cosas. Las vacaciones en la guardería de Renesmee ya habían comenzado por lo que solo faltaba pedir las mías y la de Carlisle en el hospital e iríamos todos a Forks.

Todos deseaban volver. Emmett y Jasper estaban entusiasmados con la idea de averiguar algo sobre el aquelarre. Renesmee y yo nos quedaríamos en la casa de los Cullen, Edward insistía en que también era nuestra casa. A Charlie no le había gustado nada la idea, pero capituló al final. Iríamos este fin de semana en auto, ya que nadie, excepto yo, estaba dispuesto a dejar el suyo.

Renesmee estaba agotada, por lo que estaba completamente dormida cuando llegamos.

— Iré a acostarla —susurró Edward antes de darme un pequeño beso.

Sonreí mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño, estaba muy feliz de que todos estuviéramos juntos otra vez, y me entusiasmaba la idea de volver a Forks con ellos. Estaba por entrar a la ducha cuando escuché sonar el teléfono. Me dirigí hacia él y atendí.

— ¿Sí?

— Bella, —era Charlie, su voz sonaba extraña.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?

—Bella, ¿está Jacob contigo? Llevo todo el día tratando de comunicarme con él... y contigo.

— Jacob no está aquí ahora, ¿pero que ocurre, papá?

— Han encontrado el cuerpo de Billy junto con el de los excursionistas desaparecidos en el bosque.

Solté el aire de golpe, de inmediato sentí la mano de Edward rodeando la mía. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Cuerpo? —logré decir.

— Sí... —suspiró mi padre desde el otro lado de la línea—. Él no había desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de que lo encontraran, dios, había pasado la noche anterior en su cas viendo un partido, Bella.

— Lo siento, papá —sollocé.

Esto iba a destrozar a Jake. Edward apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura. No podía hablar me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas, Edward tomó el teléfono y le explicó la situación a Charlie, luego de asegurarle que le avisaría a Jake colgó la línea y me abrazó.

— No... no lo puedo creer... Billy... crecí viéndolo, Edward. Oh, por dios, Jacob... —sollocé.

Edward me abrazó fuertemente, mientras yo no paraba de llorar, pude escuchar a Edward hablar por teléfono con alguien, pero lo oía como si estuviera muy lejos. Estaba aturdida, nunca la muerte me había pegado tan de cerca.

Escuché un golpe y levanté la cabeza, mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, pero pude distinguir la silueta de Jacob a través de las lágrimas.

— Jake... —sollocé.

* * *

_**Bien, eso es todo, lo sé pobre Billy, realmente díganme insensible pero no me parece un personaje muy importante, por lo que me permití matarlo. Jaja! Que mala! Lo que sí lo lamento por Jake, va sufrir mucho por esto. **_

_**También sé que es ultra corto, aunque digamos que estarán acostumbradas ya que todos los hago cortos, pero pasa que ahora empieza la acción, con la muerte de Billy se desatará la guerra.**_

_**Bueno, voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible. Ah, por cierto, abrí un blog se llama Susurros en la Oscuridad, podrán ingresar a través de mi perfil, ahí por ahora estoy subiendo esta historia, pero más tarde subiré otras de mi invención, con eso me refiero a los personajes también. Aunque que también usaré los personajes de otras autoras en otros fics. Por fis siganme por el blog y dejen muchos comentarios allí también. Estoy ´por empezar una nueva historia, "Seduciendo a la muerte" sólo lo subiré a través del blog.**_

_**Dejen muchos, pero muchos reviews háganme feliz.**_

_**Lizzie**_** Bennett 25**


	13. Dolor y Decisiones

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de UFF, espero los disfruten, quiero agradecer a mis nuevas seguidoras y a las de antes también por tenerme paciencia, muchas gracias.**

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 Dolor y Decisiones**

**Bella POV**

Podía ver el dolor en los rostros que rodeaban el cortejo fúnebre, la angustia que se apoderaba de la atmosfera. El tiempo estaba acorde con la ocasión, el cielo de un gris turbulento se cernía sobre nosotros, las tumbas grisáceas de piedra gastada cubiertas por la nieve, y los árboles secos aportaban un aire tenebroso al ya de por sí tétrico cementerio. La manada por entero estaban ahí todos reflejando el mismo sufrimiento. Billy era muy importante para ellos, para todos, él era el jefe de la tribu aunque no fuera un licántropo, era el alfa de los Quileutes simbólicamente.

Observé el perfil de Jacob que estaba a mi lado con la vista fija en la tumba de su padre. El sufrimiento surcaba sus rasgos fuertes. Un sentimiento que hizo que mi estómago se apretara se apoderó de mí, el dolor que sentía era inexplicable, ver el sufrimiento de Jacob me estaba matando, pero me sorprendí al sentir como se intensificaba en mi interior, era un dolor extraño no del todo mío. Giré la vista y la fijé en mi hija que miraba a Jacob con la desolación pintada en su rostro, Renesmee sufría por él, y yo podía sentir el suyo, era un lazo muy fuerte que nos unía y que sentí desde la primera vez que la tuve en brazos. Apreté su mano y ella desvió sus ojos inundados en lágrimas hacia mí. Edward había insistido en que debía dejarla con él en casa, que no era bueno para ella que viera esto, pero yo sabía lo unida que estaba a Jake y que ella solo quería estar ahí para él. Vi como Renesmee se acercaba a Jacob y pasaba su pequeña mano por su brazo en un gesto de consuelo. Me estremecí al ver la rabia cruda que había en su rostro al alzar la mirada, sabía que todo su interior clamaba venganza, que no descansaría hasta ver muertos a los que le hicieron eso a su padre, y tenía el apoyo de la manada, todos estaban esperando la menor oportunidad de cazar a los vampiros cuanto antes. Renesmee acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano, haciendo caso omiso de su rabia, la furia dio paso a la pena. Tomó a Renesmee en brazos y hundió el rostro en sus brillosos rizos cobrizos.

Jacob había estado callado desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Habíamos decidido acompañarlo Renesmee y yo, los Cullen se quedaron en su casa a las afueras de Forks por razones obvias aunque todos se comportaron muy bien con Jake, inclusive Rosalie para sorpresa de todos.

Estuvimos al lado de Jake durante todo el cortejo, cuando los demás habitantes de la reserva se despedían de Jacob y le daban el pésame, me aparté para llamar a Edward.

— ¡Bella! —pude escuchar una nota de alivio en su voz, iba contra sus principios dejarnos a Renesmee y a mí rodeadas de licántropos sin protección, puse los ojos en blanco.

— Hola —suspiré.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Eh… no lo sé. Jacob está muy mal, está destrozado, pude ver la rabia en sus ojos, Edward. No va descansar hasta encontrarlos… tengo miedo, Edward, miedo de lo que pueda hacer, de que el odio nuble sus pensamientos y haga una locura… como irse por su cuenta.

— Bella, cálmate, escúchame —cortó suavemente mi torrente de palabras que iban en aumento a medida que aumentaba mi pánico—. Él sabe lo que hace, mi amor, es normal que esté furioso, y si decide hacer alguna locura, el resto de la manada lo verá y lo detendrá. No te pediré que dejes de preocuparte porque sé que no servirá de nada, pero te puedo decir que nosotros tampoco dejaremos que él haga ninguna locura, sé lo importante que él es para ti y para nuestra hija, y créeme cuando te digo que no permitiré que nada le suceda.

Eso me calmó un poco, pero por dentro seguía preocupada, miré a Renesmee que estaba al lado de Jake. Ella seguía preocupada.

— Edward, si algo le pasa destrozaría a Renesmee —murmuré.

Lo escuché suspirar.

— Lo sé, mi amor. Y él también lo sabe, con lo que está sufriendo también debe saber lo que provocaría en ella si algo le sucediera.

— Eso espero —suspiré, vi a Sam que estaba hablando muy seriamente con Jacob todavía sostenía Renesmee de la mano, o más bien ella lo sostenía a él. Traté de reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Me mataba verlos sufrir. Al ver a Renesmee tan mal tuve que luché con los ganas de tomarla en brazos y salir de ahí, alejarla de Jacob, y me odié por ello. Él necesitaba nuestro apoyo, necesitaba nuestro amor y era importante para él que Renesmee estuviera ahí, aunque solo tuviera tres años—. Te tengo que dejar, adiós.

— Nos vemos, amor, te extraño.

— Yo también —susurré antes de colgar.

Me acerqué a Jacob lentamente, pude escuchar pequeños retazos de la conversación a medida que me acercaba.

—… una locura —decía Sam—. Estamos juntos en esto, Billy era parte de todos nosotros.

Jacob no contestó.

— No me hagas hacer que te dé una orden, Jacob —advirtió Sam con voz acerada.

— No puedes darme ordenes —dijo furioso.

Sam lo miró sorprendido al principio, luego asintió rígidamente y se retiró. Tomé a mi hija en brazos y miré a Jake.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

— Nada —farfulló y volvió a acercarse a la tumba zanjando el tema.

Lo miré unos segundos, luego miré a mi hija. Ella hundió su rostro en mi hombro y volvió a llorar. Ella sabía algo, por supuesto que sabía con el don de su padre tenía que saberlo. Suspiré y desvié la mirada nuevamente hacia Jacob.

— Dejaremos que te despidas —susurré. Él asintió y me fui con Renesmee hacia el auto.

Esperé unos minutos en el interior del auto de Jake, tratando de calmar a Renesmee que sollozaba sobre mi hombro. Desde el auto podía ver a Jacob arrodillado ante la tumba de su padre y notaba sus estremecimientos, estaba llorando también. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sostuve la cabeza de Renesmee contra mi hombro y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, sabía que se rompería su corazón si veía a su Jacob llorar. Él subió a su auto sin decir palabra y salió del aparcamiento velozmente sin dejar de pisar el acelerador. En menos de diez minutos estuvimos en la casa de los Cullen, nuestra casa. No detuvo el auto por lo que lo miré inquisitiva.

— Vayan —masculló con la vista fija al frente—. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Me lo quedé mirando hasta que me devolvió la mirada.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en ellos, ¿verdad? —dije señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la casa.

Él se tensó un poco, pero asintió. Abrí la boca para decirle algo más, pero cambié de opinión y bajé del auto. Escuché el chirriar de las ruedas detrás nuestro cuando Jacob se fue. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Edward nos abrazó con fuerza a ambas. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward secó mis lágrimas con sus labios. Renesmee también lloraba. Edward la agarró con un solo brazo y sin dejar de abrazarme caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

**Edward POV**

Me mataba verlas así, y aunque me costara admitirlo también me preocupaba Jacob. Estaba de acuerdo con Bella en que en este momento él era capaz de cometer una locura, y jamás me lo perdonaría si le sucedía algo, la felicidad de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida estaba en juego.

Mientras Bella y mi hija estaban en el cementerio aprovechamos para hablar sobre el tema. Estábamos todos de acuerdo en que debíamos hacer algo con respecto al aquelarre antes de saber de la muerte del padre de Jacob, pero esto complicaba las cosas, para los Quileutes esto era un asunto personal, y no iban a permitir que nos entrometiéramos. Pero también era nuestro territorio, las cosas se estaban descontrolando y era cuestión de tiempo que los Vulturi enviaran a alguien. Temía por Bella y por mi hija, y también por la manada de Jacob, no quería pensar como se lo tomaría Aro cuando descubriera a los Quileutes, si los consideraba una amenaza querría eliminarlos. Abracé más fuerte a mis dos mujeres cuando Renesmee soltó un fuerte sollozo. No iba a permitir que volvieran a sufrir así, no podía.

Luego de una hora ambas se durmieron. Bajé para hablar con mi familia. Todos me esperaban en la sala, furiosos. Ninguno soportaba verlas sufrir así, y estaban dispuestos a matar a los que hicieron eso. Rosalie sentía rabia por ver llorar a Renesmee y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

— Jacob está dispuesto a cometer una locura. Él es el alfa por derecho, por lo que puede reclamar ese puesto o separarse de la manada y tratar de cazarlos solo. Y me temo que ese es su plan.

Esme me miró preocupada.

— No lo dejarás hacerlo solo, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no, destrozaría a Bella y a mi hija si algo le sucediera.

Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

— Además tenemos que arreglar las cosas antes de que decidan venir a los Vulturi. No quiero que vean a Renesmee… y tampoco a Bella.

— Por supuesto que no —estuvo de acuerdo Carlisle.

— ¿Ves algo, Alice? —preguntó Rosalie.

— Por ahora nada de parte de los Vulturi, en cuanto al aquelarre veo algunas imágenes.

Me metí en su cabeza de inmediato, solo se veían imágenes distorsionadas, dos siluetas de un hombre y una mujer, pero nada más.

— Cambian sus decisiones una y otra vez, es como si supieran de mi don —explicó Alice—. Son dos, por lo menos eso es lo que veo yo.

— ¿Sólo dos? —resopló Emmett con bravuconería.

— Solo veo dos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean más —dijo Alice frotándose la frente. Jasper se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, Alice le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

— No dejaremos a Jacob solo en esto —declaró Carlisle.

— No —dijimos todos.

Así que estábamos todos decididos esa noche empezaba la cacería.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, lo sé muy corto otra vez, pero es lo que me sale. **

**Tengo una nueva historia en mi blog con mis propios personajes, se llama "Destino", tengo el adelanto y las imágenes de los personajes pásense.**

**Les dejo el argumento de las dos historias que tengo en mi blog:**

**Seduciendo a la muerte:**

******_Argumento: Bella es la hermana de Emmett, sus padres Charlie y Reneé fallecieron. Y Bella se convierte en una drogadicta y alcohólica, Emmett ya no sabe qué más hacer con ella. Trata de ocultárselo a todos, pero un accidente lo cambia todo... _**

******_Destino:_**

******_Argumento: Ella está destinada desde mucho antes de haber nacido, a pertenecer a los Lóbregos un grupo de vampiros que imparten su propia justicia no tan justa. Ellos son malvados, seres desalmados capaces de matar a los de su propia especie sin ningún miramiento. Elizabeth Laurence está dispuesta a cambiar ese destino. Aunque un antepasado suyo esté decidida a arrastrarla con ella.  
_**

**Dejen muchísimos reviews, si?**

**Bye. **

**Lizzie Bennett 25**


	14. El aquelarre desconocido

**Bueno, chicas, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Una Familia Feliz, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la tardanza. Espero que haya valido la espera.**

**Ahora lean:**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 El aquelarre desconocido**

**Bella POV**

Las cosas se habían complicado bastante. Todo fue un caos a partir de la muerte de Billy. Charlie sufría por la pérdida de su amigo. Renesmee estaba deprimida, ya que no habíamos vuelto a ver Jacob, después de que nos dejara en casa, luego del funeral. Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett y Esme se turnaban para salir en busca del aquelarre que ahora causaba estragos en Seattle. Y por si fuera poco teníamos que sobrevivir a la deserción de Alice y Jasper.

Dos semanas después de que hubiese desaparecido Jake, Alice tuvo una visión respecto a la decisión de los Vulturis, vendrían a deshacerse del aquelarre y estaban dispuestos a destruir a los Cullen en el proceso. Los Vulturis nos consideraban una amenaza, Aro, el líder de los Vulturis, planeaba exterminar la familia de Carlisle, ya que lo ponía nervioso su autocontrol y el hecho de que su aquelarre fuera en aumento. Lo único que nos pudo asegurar Alice, fue que ellos no sabían nada respecto de Renesmee y de mí.

Edward se debatía entre hacernos volver a San Francisco o no apartarnos de su lado, sabía que corríamos peligro acá, pero también sabía que sufriría mucho si ahora nos alejábamos de él otra vez. Por dentro me sentía igual, quería quedarme, luchar codo a codo con Edward y los demás, pero temía por mi hija, mi corazón estaba dividido entre huir para proteger a mi hija o quedarme con Edward.

En ese momento estaba usando una de las computadoras para contestarle un mail a Reneé, cuando escuché un ruido a lo lejos, levanté la cabeza y me quedé escuchando… eran pasos. Renesmee se había terminado de dormir, y Edward y los demás habían salido hacía unas dos horas por lo que no podían ser ellos, solían tardar más.

Me levanté lentamente de mi asiento y me acerqué al gran ventanal que daba al río. Aproveché mis sentidos que se habían agudizado a través de estos cuatro años, los pasos se escuchaban a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, aspiré fuertemente, podía sentir una esencia que me era desconocida, no eran los Cullen. Tampoco eran los del clan Denalí, Carlisle los había llamado para pedirles ayuda, iban a venir, pero nos habían asegurado que estarían aquí el domingo, y faltaba dos días para eso.

Estaba comenzando a asustarme, estaba sola en casa, Renesmee dormía tranquila, en el cuarto que Esme había acondicionado para ella. Y por lo que podía escuchar los vampiros que venían, porque estaba segura de que eran vampiros, eran más de uno, y yo sola no iba a poder con ellos.

Llamé al celular de Edward y me saltó al contestador, intenté con el resto de la familia y lo mismo, hasta que me decidí por llamar a Emily, ella si atendió.

— ¡Emily! ¿Está Sam contigo? —pregunté casi frenética, sin siquiera saludar.

— No…

— ¿Podrías localizarlo rápido, por favor? —la interrumpí antes de que continuara—. Estoy sola con Renesmee en casa, y un aquelarre desconocido de vampiros se acerca…

— Leah ya se transformó para avisarle a los demás, ya deben estar yendo para allá.

— Gracias —suspiré y corté sin más.

Los vampiros tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar, pero me quedé atónita cuando los vi.

¡Eran niños!

Eran dos nenes idénticos de aproximadamente unos 3 años, eran hermosos, parecían pequeños querubines con su pelo rubio y rizado. Detrás de ellos venía una pareja de jóvenes los dos aparentaban menos de veinte. La joven era alta y esbelta, su pelo oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura. El muchacho era bastante alto, también, pero más bien flacucho. Unos mechones castaños enmarcaban su bello rostro.

Cruzaron el río de un salto, y continuaron caminando sin detenerse en ningún momento. Estaban decididos, suponía que habían sentido mi olor y el de Renesmee y venían a por nosotras… de una cosa estaba segura no iba a permitir que tocaran a mi hija.

Ya estaban en el patio cuando yo salí, me acerqué cautelosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Cuatro pares de ojos de un intenso rojo, se posaron en mí. Ellos siguieron mis movimientos con la mirada, pero ni bien captaron mi olor, los niños, atacaron sin mediar palabra.

El infierno se desató.

Caí de espaldas mientras ambos niños se aferraban fuertemente de mis brazos, pero antes de que siquiera pensaran en morderme, me deshice de ellos de una sacudida, ambos volaron por el aire y chocaron contra dos árboles, provocando un enorme estruendo. Los dos jóvenes me miraron primero sorprendidos y luego furiosos. La chica rugió furiosa y de un salto se acercó a mí, pero esta vez estaba preparada.

Capturé su brazo antes de que me tocara siquiera, y con un ágil movimiento me posicioné en su espalda, y le propiné una fuerte patada apartándola de mí. Antes de que pudiera moverme, el joven me tomó de ambos brazos y los torció haciéndome gritar de dolor. Caí de rodillas sin dejar de gritar mientras el chico seguía torturando mis brazos, el dolor era atroz, sentía que me iba desmembrar en cualquier momento, sentí como empezaban a correr lágrimas de dolor por mi rostro. Luego de un momento que me parecieron horas el joven me soltó y me tomó del palo para levantar mi rostro.

Vi como los dos niños se me acercaban furiosos y la joven sonreía con satisfacción. Iban a dejar que ellos me mataran, pero un ruido llamó su atención, se quedaron quietos, escuchando. Noté como sus ojos se concentraban en algo que estaba fuera de mi campo de visión. Pero no necesitaba mirar para saber lo que era.

— ¡Corre, Renesmee! Vete… —el joven aumentó la presión en mi cabello.

Los niños siguieron mirando atentamente a mi hija. Sabía que ella no correría, no quería apartarse de mí, pero podía sentir su miedo.

— Renesmee, vete —ordené.

Supe que empezó a correr porque los niños la siguieron con la mirada antes de ir tras ella, la joven fue con ellos. El vampiro que me sostenía aflojó el agarre un segundo, eso fue todo lo que necesité. De un solo movimiento lo tumbé, y antes de darme cuenta ya lo estaba desmembrando frenéticamente. Tomé sus brazos, y lo puse boca abajo, se los arranqué y los arrojé a un costado, luego enrollé mi brazo en su ello y lo decapité limpiamente. En un segundo entré a la casa y volví con una caja de cerillas, no pensaba solo actuaba. Tenía que dejarlo fuera de juego

No le dediqué ninguna mirada más a la pira del vampiro, solo volteé y corrí velozmente en busca de los otros vampiros que perseguían a mi hija. Estaba comenzando a agitarme, seguía corriendo rápidamente, pero al no ser vampiro el agotamiento hacía mella en mi sistema. Pude ver a los vampiros a lo lejos, apuré mi paso. No podía permitir que la mataran. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí. Me sentía como en un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla de esas en la que por más que corres con todas tus fuerzas nunca llegas a tu objetivo.

Sentí a mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas, pero inspiré fuertemente, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que presionaba en mi pecho. Tenía que llegar y no podía permitirme las lágrimas que lo único que lograrían sería entorpecerme la visión.

Un sollozo de desgarró mi pecho al ver como los dos niños saltaban sobre el cuerpo de mi hija. Corrí más fuerte, pero no llegué.

El grito desgarrador que soltó mi hija me atravesó como un puñal.

— Renesmee —grité.

La iban a matar. Iban a matar a mi hija. Vi como la vampiresa se tiraba sobre ella. Y empecé a verlo todo rojo. Iba matarla, aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverme un enorme lobo cayó sobre ella apartándola varios metros del cuerpo de mi hija, supe que era. Jacob, pero no me quedé mirando como mataba a la chica, todavía había dos niños vampiros atacando a mi hija.

Me acerqué velozmente a ellos y los golpeé furiosamente a ambos. No pensaba en nada, ni siquiera me daba pena de que fueran niños, ellos habían mordido a mi hija. No sabía que efecto podía tener eso en ella… Descuarticé a uno de los en dos segundo, era consciente de que más lobos habían llegado a la escena. Otro de ellos estaba encargándose del otro niño.

En cierto momento dejé de ser consciente de los demás, estaba encarnizada con ese niño, seguía golpeándolo, sin hacer caso de que estuviera murto, no quería parar, no quería ver el cuerpo de mi hija, no quería pensar en nada.

— Bella, cálmate, mi amor, cálmate —unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, supe que era Edward. Un extraño ruido tapaba las palabras de consuelo que él me decía, noté que era yo, no podía dejar de sollozar.

Habían atacado a mi hija frente a mis ojos. Y no pude hacer nada más que mirar.

**Edward POV**

Abracé a Bella con fuerza, parecía estar consumiéndose en sollozos. Yo estaría igual si no fuera porque tenía que ser fuerte por ella y mi hija, vi como Carlisle y Rosalie atendían a Renesmee.

La habían mordido.

Nunca iba a perdonarme por esto, las había dejado solas, sin protección. Me odiaba, detestaba haberles fallado nuevamente, los fuertes temblores que sacudían a mi Bella me dolían en el alma. Sabía que se sentía culpable por no haber podido impedir que dañaran a nuestra hija. Pero su culpabilidad era mínima en comparación con la mía.

Vi como Carlisle extraía la ponzoña del bracito de mi hija. No sabíamos que efecto podía causarle, pero ninguno quería comprobarlo. Me sentía mal también por no poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo Carlisle por mi hija, pero no podía… no podía hacerlo. Mi cuerpo temblaba tanto como el de Bella, me sentía como en shock. Y no pensaba arriesgar a mi hija con mis torpes movimientos. Vi a Jacob correr hacia Renesmee aún transformado en lobo. El dolor que transmitía sus pensamientos eran tan intenso como el de Bella y el mío. Se sentó al lado de ella, levantó la cabeza y aulló lastimeramente. Pude ver una lágrima caer de la comisura de sus ojos.

Hundí mi rostro en el cabello de Bella.

— Lo siento, mi amor, perdóname —susurré en su oído.

— Edward —llamó Carlisle.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré.

— Los Vulturis están aquí.

* * *

**Ups, eso es todo, jeje!**

**Qué capítulo movidito, eh?**

**Pobre mi Nessie!**

**Bueno, déjenme esos reviews que me hacen tan feliz!**

**Ah y no se olviden de visitar mis blogs:**

**Susurros en la Oscuridad**

**Caricias en la Noche**

**Y agréguenme en Twitter LizzieBennett25**

**Vayan a mi perfil para más info, bye!**


	15. Última Carta

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

**Gracias a todos por su paciencia (aunque paciencia obligada suena mejor, no?) También agradezco a todas por sus hermosos reviews, no me he olvidado de ustedes! Me enorgullece que sigan mi historia, por lo que les vuelvo agradecer por leerme! Besos enormes!**

**Ahora basta de sentimentalismo! A leer:**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Última carta**

**Edward POV**

Pude sentir a Bella tensarse en mis brazos, al escuchar las palabras de mi padre. Se suponía que faltaba un poco más para que ellos llegaran, según la visión de Alice el clima se encontraba de una forma diferente al actual, habría calculado que no vendrían hasta finales de marzo, ya que el invierno no era tan inclemente como ahora.

Pero estaban aquí, y estaba la guardia por completo. Una considerable desventaja, el clan Denalí no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días, aunque teníamos a los Quileutes, no era gran cosa en comparación con la cantidad de vampiros que integraban la guardia Vulturi, pero era algo. Miré a Rosalie de forma significativa, quien inmediatamente tomó a mi hija en brazos mientras Emmett y Jacob se ponían frente a ellas para cubrirlas con sus cuerpos. Esme se posicionó al lado de Carlisle y tomó su mano, yo me a cerqué a ellos también apretando fuertemente mi agarre alrededor de Bella, ella apartó su rostro de mi pecho y lo que vi en sus ojos me asustó más que los Vulturis, estaban vacíos, secos, carentes de expresión. Me partía el alma verla así, quería simplemente estrecharla en mis brazos y prometerle que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no podía hacerlo, aún si lográbamos librarnos de los Vulturis, algo casi imposible, estaba el hecho de saber que iba a pasar con nuestra hija. Rosalie la acunaba con inmensa ternura, y sus pensamientos trataban de ser optimistas, pero estaba aterrada tanto por su salud, como por el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba.

Los Vulturis se acercaron con elegancia y magnificencia, como si fueran los reyes del mundo. Nunca los había visto en persona, solo en los cuadros de Carlisle y a través de su mente. Eran imponentes, los hermanos Vulturis estaban tomados de la mano, una forma de comunicarse con el que se consideraba el líder indiscutible, Aro. Vestía una capa negra y su pelo largo era tan oscuro como su capa. La piel de su rostro era de un blanco translúcido y contrastaba demasiado con su cabello. Su poder era muy parecido al mío, aunque tenía un pro y un contra, podía leer la mente, pero su poder iba más allá de lo que yo podía hacer, podía leer cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo que haya pasado alguna vez por la mente del individuo en cuestión, pero para entrar en su mente necesitaba tener algún contacto con la persona a la que quisiera leer. Y el hecho de que Marco y Cayo lo tomaran de la mano, demostraba un frente unido, compartían sus pensamientos con él. Estos dos últimos tenían la piel del mismo tono enfermizo que la de Aro, pero eran muy diferentes entre sí. Marco tenía el pelo largo y negro también y su rostro mostraba una mueca de aburrimiento, mientras que Cayo que tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve demostraba abiertamente su desagrado.

Me tensé al ver lo que pretendía uno de los vampiros de la guardia, la miré, sus rasgos eran aniñados enmarcados por con un cabello castaño claro lacio y corto, su mirada era dura e impenetrable. Estaba concentrada mirando fijamente a Esme, su poder era el de hacer sentir un intenso dolor, como si te quemaran vivo, y estaba empeñada en torturar a Esme. Inmediatamente extendí una mano para tocarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté con ansiedad.

Ella me dedicó una mirada confundida y asintió dubitativa, miré a Carlisle quien comprendió de inmediato, posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Esme y la apretó contra su cuerpo, su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de cortés indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Él era demasiado pacífico y siempre estaba a favor de arreglar las cosas con diplomacia, pero no soportaba que intentaran dañar a su familia.

Los Vulturis se detuvieron a unos seis metros de nosotros.

— ¡Carlisle!, —exclamó Aro repentinamente, con exagerado entusiasmo—. Siento como si hubiese pasado una eternidad de la última vez que te vi… veo que tu familia ha aumentado considerablemente. Y tus amistades, déjeme decirte, amigo mío, son de lo más… interesantes —añadió dedicándoles una mirada cargada de fascinación a los Quileutes.

Sus pensamientos eran bien claros, le parecía tentador experimentar con ellos, y para empezar le fascinaba la idea de que formaran parte de su guardia, un rostro apareció en sus pensamientos. Era una vampiresa que en ese momento se encontraba a un costado de los tres ancianos, era alta y esbelta, su postura era regia, su rostro era frío y sin expresión, estaba tomada de la mano de otro vampiro mucho más alto que ella y muy musculoso. El nombre de ella era Chelsea, y su talento era el de romper los lazos que unían a un aquelarre volviéndolos así, más vulnerables a los ataques. Aro quería que utilizara su don con lo licántropos.

Sabía que no funcionaría, los lobos solo eran leales a su alfa y los lazos eran demasiado fuertes e inquebrantables, pero por más que no lograría nada con su talento, la chica ya lo estaba intentando bajo la sutil orden de Aro. Pero chocó con una barrera invisible. Era imposible, no podía atravesarla, y eso ponía nerviosos a los Vulturis. Ninguno de nosotros entendíamos de donde salí es barrera, miré a mi familia, estaban tan desconcertados como yo.

_No lo entiendo, _pensaba Carlisle, _porque no nos atacan._

— Aro, es un placer volver a verte —saludó él, cortésmente.

El aludido sonrió y recorrió el claro con la mirada, sus ojos demoraron un momento en Bella pero finalmente se fijaron en la hoguera que crepitaba a un costado. Sus ojos no dejaron ver nada, pero podía ver en su mente que estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera alguna baja de nuestro lado.

— Veo que se han ocupado del problema.

— Sí, de hecho hemos estado tratando de cazarlos desde hace bastante tiempo.

— Eran niños, ¿verdad? Me dejarías verlo, Carlisle? —preguntó, aunque se notaba la orden escondida detrás de la pregunta. Extendió la mano y esperó a que Carlisle le diera la suya.

Emmett gruñó, no estaba de acuerdo en permitir que Carlisle se acercara solo a ellos. Ni yo tampoco. Carlisle dio un paso hacia delante y Emmett instintivamente lo siguió. Supe en el momento exacto en el que Aro vio a mi hija. Sus ojos se agrandaron y brillaron peligrosamente.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —exclamó—, ¿había otro niño?

— No —negó tranquilamente Carlisle.

— Es mi hija —aclaré yo.

Aro me miró, un remolino de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de los tres líderes Vulturis, algunos fueron demasiado rápido para comprenderlos, pero todo se resumía en la ejecución, por lo menos es en lo que Cayo pensaba, ya tenía una excusa. Aro estaba realmente interesado en mi hija, pero por otras razones, quería a mi hija como su nuevo objeto de estudio. Marco sólo estaba un poco sorprendido por los lazos que nos unían, tanto con nuestra hija como con los lobos.

— Tu hija… —murmuró Aro—. ¡Qué interesante!

Se volvió a fijar en Bella y no apartó su vista.

— Supongo que debemos a ella este hermoso milagro de la naturaleza… —dejó la frase abierta, esperando una contestación, cuando asentí volvió a hablar—. _ Magnifico. _

— Una pena que debamos ejecutarlas… —añadió Cayo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Cuatro gruñidos se alzaron al aire inmediatamente. Emmett detuvo a una furiosa Rosalie, Sam se encargó de Jacob, mientras Carlisle y Esme intentaban calmarnos a Bella y a mí. Me controlé de inmediato, no debíamos dar ningún paso en falso, la vida de mi Bella y mi hija dependían de mí en ese momento.

— Ella no presenta ningún peligro para nosotros —declaró Carlisle tranquilamente, luego añadió— Déjame mostrarte.

Aro sonrió. Supe lo que iba a pedir antes de que abriera la boca.

— No, quiero que el responsable de esto me lo demuestre.

Era una buena estrategia, al tocarme a mí tenía los pensamientos de los demás. Carlisle y yo caminamos hacia el centro del claro, nos paramos a la mitad y miré fijamente a Aro, dándole a entender que no pensábamos acercarnos más a ellos.

Él suspiró.

— Supongo que es razonable encontrarse en terreno neutral —murmuró y comenzó a avanzar, la joven que estaba detrás de él se tensó.

— ¿Amo? —inquirió.

— Tranquila, no hay problema.

— Tal vez sería conveniente que trajeras algunos miembros de tu guardia —sugerí—. Eso haría sentir cómodo a al resto.

— Por supuesto —murmuró él—, Félix, Dimitri.

Dos vampiros se separaron del resto de la guardia para escoltarlo. Uno era alto y fornido, su constitución era similar a la de Emmett. En cuanto al otro era mucho más bajo, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso, sus rasgos eran pacíficos, pero era consciente de que podía volverse letal en cualquier momento. Los tres se acercaron con decisión. Aro no se detuvo hasta estar a menos de un metro de mí. Levantó la mano para detener a su escolta y se acercó un poco más a mí. Tendió la mano nuevamente.

La tomé sin dudar, quería terminar con todo esto de una vez. Podía sentir pasar los minutos, y cada uno de ellos era valioso para la salud de mi hija.

Pude ver pasar por la mente de Aro una riada de imágenes y sucesos de mi vida. Vi a Bella nuevamente por primera vez, mirándome desde el otro lado de la cafetería, podía recordar mi frustración por no poder leer su mente. En la mente de Aro se formó una teoría, que me sorprendió completamente. Mi Bella podía ser un escudo, esa era la razón por la que sus dones no funcionaban.

Los pensamientos de Aro cambiaron, al recordar el delicioso olor de ella.

— _¡La tua cantante! _—jadeó él.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras más recuerdos volvían a mí. Cuando le demostré exactamente lo que era a Bella en nuestro prado. Nuestro primer beso. Toda nuestra relación. El ataque de James. El baile de graduación. Nuestra primera vez… Gruñí. Aro sonrió mientras ese memorable evento se convertía en el desastroso cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bella. La sangre, Jasper intentando atacarla, los puntos en su brazo…

Mi despedida.

Los tortuosos cuatro años que pasé lejos de ella… mi regreso. Mi hija diciéndome papá por primera vez. El rápido crecimiento de Renesmee. La imprimación de Jacob. Los ojos de Aro brillaron astutamente al dirigirse al lobo. Pero su interés regresó a mi mente de inmediato al notar que mi hija también poseía un don.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, él habló sin soltar mi mano.

— Impresionante —murmuró maravillado—. ¿Me presentarás a tu hija?

Pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Bella. En ese momento deseé que Jasper estuviera con nosotros. Necesitábamos calmar los ánimos, antes de dar algún paso en falso.

— Bella —llamé suavemente pero con firmeza—. Ven con Renesmee, por favor.

Pude sentir su duda, la miré transmitiéndole confianza con la mirada. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, antes de suspirar y voltear para tomar a nuestra hija de los brazos de Rose.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Emmett? —habló de forma casual—, ¿me acompañan?

Sonreí, la amaba.

Bella se acercó a nosotros con un paso tan regio como el de los Vulturis, con Renesmee en brazos y su peculiar escolta a cada lado. Cuando estuvo a dos metros de nosotros me solté de Aro y me posicioné a su lado mientras tomaba su mano, le di un suave apretón para animarla. Miré a Renesmee que había despertado de su inconsciencia y nos miraba con un gesto de adorable confusión. Acaricié su mejilla y le hablé a través de los pensamientos dándole un resumen de lo que sucedía. Ella abrió los ojos enormes y luego asintió en señal de comprensión. Suspiré al ver que estaba bien, y sentí a Bella relajarse también. Aunque todavía se veía un poco desorientada, nuestra hija se encontraba mejor.

Fruncí el ceño al captar un pensamiento proveniente del guardia más alto, Félix. Lo miré, él observaba fijamente a mi Bella, y había un toque de lujuria en sus ojos. Retraje mis labios mientras un gruñido se formaba desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Él me miró y sonrió con desdén, retándome. Pasé un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y la atraje hacia mí de forma posesiva. Félix sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes.

Volví mi atención a Aro al ver que levantaba la mano para tocar a mi hija, Bella se tensó nuevamente, pero dejó que la tocara con una mueca de resignación en su rostro. Renesmee le mostró absolutamente todo, desde que tenía consciencia. Y eso empezó a los dos meses. Recordó a Bella vistiéndola, dándole de comer, bañándola. También mostró muchas imágenes de Jacob. Él consolándola mientras su madre le preparaba su leche en la cocina, el cambiándola. Cosas en la que hubiese dado mi vida por haber sido yo él que las hiciera.

Los ojos de Renesmee se fijaron en Aro, en una muda súplica mientras le pedía que no nos dañara.

— Por supuesto, que está lejos de mí dañar a tu familia sin fundamentos, pequeña —evitó la cuestión con elegancia.

Gruñí ante la mentira, estaban dispuestos a encontrar cualquier excusa para ejecutarnos.

Cayo estaba furioso.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Aro? ¡Han roto las reglas! Deben ser castigados —sentenció.

— Por supuesto, Cayo, sólo están demostrando su defensa —contestó Aro con una mirada calculadora—. Es una pena que su defensa sea tan pobre.

— Has comprobado que la niña no representa ningún peligro, Aro —replicó tranquilamente Carlisle—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— He comprobado que la niña no ha hecho nada que pueda representar algún problema, _aún. _La niña no es de nuestra especie, no sabemos en qué se transformará cuando crezca. Ustedes no saben en qué puede convertirse, si podrán controlarla de ser necesario… y dudo que sean capaces de detenerla como debe ser —inclinó la cabeza con un brillo astuto en sus ojos—, ¿podrían hacerlo?

Por supuesto que no podíamos, y él lo sabía. No podríamos dañar a nuestra hija, nunca.

— También está el hecho de que no sabemos que es tu querida Bella en estos momentos —la furia bullía en mi interior—. Bien, es nuestro deber evitar un mal futuro —dijo con fingido pesar—. ¿Félix?

El vampiro se acercó con paso decidido a nosotros, solté a Bella y me agazapé delante de ella, retraje mis labios. Félix simplemente me dedicó una mirada despectiva. Bella retrocedió mientras Emmett y Jacob se interponían, Carlisle también se puso en posición de ataque. Los gruñidos de los lobos se levantaron detrás de nosotros.

Estaba decidido, una pelea se estaba desatando, las cosas no se iban arreglar de forma civilizada. Ellos eran más de treinta y nosotros éramos catorce contando a los Quileutes. Los Vulturis estaban listos para atacar, aunque pude notar la renuencia de algunos, ya que sus talentos seguían sin funcionar contra nosotros. Aro, Cayo y Marco retrocedieron como si fueran uno, mientras su guardia se ponía delante. No iban a ensuciarse las manos con nosotros.

Todo el mundo se detuvo al notar que un tercer grupo se acercaba desde el interior del bosque. Eran cerca de quince vampiros apróximadamente. Reconocí al clan Denalí, también a Alice y Jasper.

— ¡Alice! —exclamó Bella.

Una pareja estaba al lado de ellos tomados de la mano, la joven era muy hermosa y muy pálida, pero no era un vampiro, su aroma era similar al de Bella. Un joven de piel morena y brillante, tampoco era vampiro, eso lo demostraban sus ojos que eran demasiado humanos. Se encontraba al lado de una vampira menuda de tez olivácea, llevaba recogida su larga cabellera en una coleta.

También había tres amazonas, eran altas y de extremidades largas. Su vestimenta eran pieles y túnicas, que las hacían ver salvajes. Las reconocí, eran Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri.

Peter y Charlotte estaban detrás de Jasper.

Sonreí esto igualaba un poco las cosas.

Alice se acercó a nuestro lado de inmediato, seguida de cerca por Jasper y el resto de la comitiva.

— Todavía no has escuchado toda nuestra defensa, Aro —replicó Alice con su voz cantarina.

Una sensación de triunfo se apoderó de mí al escuchar los pensamientos de Alice. Esta era nuestra última carta.

**Bella POV **

Pude ver como se extendía una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, no entendía nada. Pero lo único que me preocupaba era mi hija, me quedé mirándola fijamente, temerosa de que le ocurriera algo, no sólo me asustaban los Vulturis. No creo que le quedara nada de veneno, ya que Carlisle, había drenado todo. Aspiré, no había rastro de ponzoña, simplemente su aroma.

Levanté la vista al notar un par de ojos fijos en mí, la joven de piel blanca no dejaba de mirarme, sonrió al ver que también la observaba. Su sonrisa era sincera y amistosa, le devolví el gesto por cortesía, no estaba de ánimos para reír. Volví a mirar a mi hija, que miraba con curiosidad al joven que había venido con Alice y los demás.

— Ellos son Joham, Pire y su hijo Nahuel —presentó Alice, me alegraba tanto al oír su voz—. Y ella es su tía Huilen.

Aro miró de Alice a la familia que esta había presentado.

— Testifica, Joham —ordenó—. Di lo que tengas para decir.

El vampiro intercambió una intensa mirada con Jasper, antes de mirar a su mujer y a su hijo.

— Mi nombre es Joham —declaró, su voz era potente y marcada por un leve asento—. Esta es mi mujer, Pire, la conocí hace más de dos siglos. Hemos concebido un hijo al poco tiempo de conocernos. Su periodo de gestación fue como el de una humana normal. Nueve meses después nació nuestro hijo, Nahuel —apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del chico—. Su parto fue complicado, pero por razones que no tienen nada que ver con el asunto de que sea un híbrido.

» Hay dos tipos de híbridos: los nacidos de un vampiro y un humano. Y las mujeres que son transformadas durante el periodo de gestación, así como la madre comparte el útero con el feto, este a medida que va creciendo prepara a la madre para soportar el embarazo y su posterior parto. Es un proceso lento pero efectivo, he cuidado paso a paso las distintas etapas del embarazo de mi mujer —le dio un apretón a la mano de Pire antes de continuar—. Las mujeres luego del parto no son del todo humanas, pero tampoco son vampiros. Con el paso de los años sus sentidos se van agudizando, mientras que su envejecimiento se va ralentizando, pero siguen teniendo comportamientos mayormente humanos, comen comida humana, aunque tienen el instinto de beber sangre para poder ser tan rápidas y fuerte como un vampiro. Sin embargo, su organismo trabaja como los de un humanos, pueden seguir teniendo hijos, por lo menos hasta que llegan a la que lo ellos llaman tercera edad. Una vez que llegan ahí, su crecimiento o envejecimiento se detiene completamente. Su necesidad de sangre al igual que el de los híbridos nacidos, no son tan potentes como la nuestra. Para ellos la sangre es como un alimento humano, sólo para mantenerse fuerte.

» Los híbridos nacidos crecen lentamente al principio, pero al llegar a los cuatro años su crecimiento se acelera, llegando así a la edad de siete años aparentando dieciocho, donde se detiene finalmente. Tantos los niños como las mujeres híbridos no representan un peligro para nosotros, de hecho tienen mucho más control que un vampiro neófito.

Joham inclinó la cabeza y retrocedió junto a Pire y a su hijo.

Aro frunció el ceño en señal de reflexión, mientras observaba al joven.

— ¿Es capaz de crear a otro inmortal?

Joham tomó la palabra nuevamente.

— Sí, no es lo mismo en el caso de las mujeres —dijo mirando a su mujer—, tampoco de las féminas nacidas —dijo señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a mi hija.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Aro.

— Tenemos tres hijas más —declaró él—, no han venido con nosotros.

Aro asintió. Cayo sin embargo se aferraba a su última excusa.

— ¿Es venenosa tu hija? —me preguntó.

— No —me alegré al notar que mi voz salía firme.

Cayo miró a Aro esperando su sentencia. Él simplemente me observó largamente antes de dictaminar.

— Paz, hermanos. Hoy no vamos a luchar —anunció.

Aro le tendió una mano a Carlisle, mientras su guardia se retiraba de forma silenciosa y sincronizada.

— Es bueno que hayamos podido terminar las cosas de forma civilizada, Carlisle, amigo mío. Espero que entiendas que solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

— Ve en paz, Aro —objetó Carlisle con frialdad—. Y como entenderás, preferiríamos mantener el anonimato en nuestro territorio, por lo que te agradecería que no dejes a tu guardia correr libre por aquí.

— Por supuesto, Carlisle.

Aro miró con un gesto de pesar y luego desapareció junto a su guardia.

No quería ni moverme, tenía miedo de que fuera un simple alucinación. ¿Se habían ido? Realmente… ¿se habían ido?

Sentí que me rodeaban unos fuertes brazos. También escuchaba los gritos de júbilo a mi alrededor, pero los escuchaba bajo, más bien como una radio mal sintonizada. Alguien tomó a Renesmee de mis brazos, Alice. Podía ver a toda la escena como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo. Estaba agotada, minutos antes mi cuerpo era pesado, pero ahora lo sentí libre y lo único que me sostenía eran los brazos de Edward.

— Bella —murmuró, no cabía en sí de felicidad, pero yo no estaba bien, no…

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Bueeeno…**

_**¡¿Por qué se desmayó Bella?**_

**Vamos dejen sus conclusiones en un hermoso review!**

**Bueno Besos otra vez y ya saben, pueden visitar mis Blogs:**

**Susurros en la Oscuridad**

**Caricias en la Noche**

**Y pueden agregarme en Twitter: LizzieBennett25**

**Vayan a mi perfil que están los links, bye, bye Beautiful!**


	16. Proposición 1ra parte

**_Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza! Y bueno quería agradecerles por los reviews que dejaron, son magnificos... Gracias!_**

**_Bueno, también quería aclararles algo, tuve problemas con mi computadora y y ahora no me anda el Word, asíque este capítulo, que intente brir con WordPad se abrió cortado y me falta la mitad... no sé cuando volveré a actualizar nuevamente, por que me hago un lío con el WordPad, y el Word simplemente no anda... me saca! Pero bueno, en cuanto pueda subiré, pero realmente desde ya les aviso, no sé cuanto tardaré..._**

**_Ahora les dejo la primera parte de el 15° capítulo, disfrutenlo!_**

**_P.D.: El 75% de se equivocó, respecto al porqué del desmayo de Bella, jeje!_**

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

**Lizzie Bennett 25**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Sentí mi corazón hundirse al ver a Bella desvanecerse, mientras los demás seguían festejando la partida de los Vulturis, pero ella se veía mareada y… la tomé en brazos antes de que empezara a caerse.

— ¿Bella? —llamé suavemente—. ¡Bella!

Carlisle se separó del abrazo de Esme y me miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es Bella, se desmayó.

Y casi sin pensarlo di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia nuestra casa con ella aún en brazos. Sentí a los demás correr detrás de mí. No me volví para ver quiénes eran y me avergüenza pensar que tampoco me fijé quién tenía a mi hija. Lo único que sabía era que si algo le sucedía Bella, mi mundo acabaría con ella.

Crucé el río Sol Duc de un salto, el ventanal que daba al río estaba abierto de par en par. Recosté a Bella en el sillón, se veía más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios estaban totalmente blancos. Acaricié su frente, mientras trataba de recordar aunque sólo sea una cosa de lo que había aprendido en la facultad de medicina, pero mi mente estaba nublada, sólo pude quedarme ahí mirándola.

Unas manos me apartaron delicadamente, mientras alguien me abrazaba, reconocí el aroma de Esme, pero mi mirada seguí fija en Bella que en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por las expertas manos de Carlisle, le vi tomarle el pulso mientras Alice le traía un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué le sucede Carlisle? —pregunté con vos tensa.

— Está agotada —fue Eleazar quien respondió—. Ha mantenido su escudo en alto todo este tiempo.

— ¿Escudo? —pregunté, y lo comprendí de inmediato al escuchar sus pensamientos—. ¿Por eso no nos podían atacar?

Eleazar asintió dirigiendo una mirada de aprobación a Bella.

— Es magnífica, nos ha cubierto a todos ni bien llegamos.

— ¿Les importaría compartir sus pensamientos con los demás? —gruñó Tanya, haciendo una mueca disgustada.

Eleazar suspiró y asintió.

— Bella tiene un talento, se trata de un escudo mental.

— ¿Escudo mental? —preguntó Alice.

— Sí, ella protege su mente de los ataques mentales como los de Edward, Jane, Alec y Chelsea.

Hice una mueca al verme comparado con esos sádicos.

— Al parecer, —continuó Eleazar—, los ha mantenido cubiertos a todos, inconscientemente, y al llegar nosotros extendió el escudo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, para protegernos también.

El tono de Eleazar poseía una leve nota de admiración. Me quedé mirando su perfil mientras mi mente viajaba hacia los meses anteriores, Aro lo había notado con solo explorar mis pensamientos, y yo que había estado con ella todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta… aunque era evidente que todos teníamos la sospecha de que algo sucedía con ella. Por esa razón no podía leer a Renesmee cuando estaba cerca de ella, porque su instinto maternal la impelía a protegerla, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y confiaba más en mí… pude leerla. Pero porque no a ella, ¿acaso…

Un doloroso gemido, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me arrodillé al lado de Bella y tomé su mano.

— Bella, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Ella pestañeó desorientada unos segundos, antes de poder fijar sus ojos en mí. Asintió suavemente, luego frunció el ceño, pensativa y de repente una mueca de preocupación transformó su hermoso rostro mientras se incorporaba velozmente.

— ¡Renesmee! —miró a su alrededor y volvió a llamarla.

— Aquí estoy, mamá —contestó mi hija, me aparté un poco para hacerle lugar a Rosalie que tenía a nuestra hija en brazos.

Bella se relajó casi de inmediato, pero inspeccionó minuciosamente todo el cuerpo de Renesmee.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con la ponzoña? —me preguntó con ansiedad—. ¿No le hizo daño?

— ¿Ponzoña? —inquirió Joham acercándose con su paso aristocrático, el vampiro era un científico como Carlisle—. ¿La han mordido?

Lo miré preocupado a la vez que asentía.

— Sí, ¿tienes idea de cuáles son los efectos colaterales?

— Sí, ha sucedido con una de nuestras hijas una vez, no le sucederá nada malo, pero su crecimiento se acelerará considerablemente.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó con interés Carlisle.

— En un año, aparentará diez —explicó él mirando fijamente a Renesmee.

Bella y yo nos miramos con preocupación, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviado porque ese fuera la única repercusión, el crecimiento acelerado de nuestra hija cambiaba mucho las cosas, tendríamos que alejarnos de la familia de Bella, aunque Charlie ya sabía sobre ella, su madre no tenía idea de su situación.

Bella se abrazó fuertemente a Renesmee.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Ella volvió asentir e intentó levantarse.

**Bella POV**

Me levanté pesadamente, la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas, pero traté de disimularlo, porque sabía que Edward se pondría como loco y me obligaría a guardar reposo. El mareo era tanto por mi reciente desmayo como por el alivio de saber que mi hija iba a estar bien. Me obligué a dejar para más adelante los problemas que se me presentarían cuando Renesmee creciera.

Me concentré en "los invitados", Joham y su familia permanecían muy cerca de donde yo estaba, Pire mantenía la vista fija en mi hija, su rostro reflejaba nostalgia y dulzura, me hacía recordar a Esme.

Abrí la boca para agradecer por su repentina llegada, y por tanto nuestra salvación, pero un estruendo proveniente de afuera me interrumpió. Cinco hombres con el torso desnudo y bien bronceado, entraron como una estampida a la sala. Uno de ellos se precipitó hacia mí.

— ¡Nessie! —exclamó Jacob, abrazó a mi hija y luego la retiró para mirarla minuciosamente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien?

— Sí, está bien —murmuré, desvié la vista y la fijé en Edward.

Él se me acercó de inmediato. Supe que entendió lo que pasaba por mi mente, cuando apretó mi mano.

— Luego —murmuró bajito, para que solo yo pudiese escucharlo.

La mitad de los visitantes no se quedaron mucho tiempo, las amazonas estaban ansiosas por volver a su territorio, donde el clima era mucho más cálido, habían alegado entre risas. Por lo que se despidieron rápidamente antes de irse. Lo mismo con Peter y Charlotte.

El clan Denalí se quedó un poco más, así cómo Joham y su familia. Esto ponía a Jacob de los nervios, porque tanto Carmen como Pire estaban prácticamente todo el día encima de Renesmee. Y ella estaba feliz con toda la atención que recibía, sumado a la nuestra, pero en especial a la de Rosalie y Jacob, que mantenían una lucha tácita de quién se ganaba el amor de mi hija.

Me alegraba ver que ella estaba bien, Carlisle le había sacado todo el veneno, por lo que al parecer no ibamos a tener problemas, según Joham.

Era un gran alivio para mí, de otra forma tendríamos que mudarnos, y Jacob no iba a poder soportarlo, aunque seguramente se las ingeniaría para ir con nosotros, pero tampoco se podría alejar demasiado del resto de la manada.

— ¡No puedo soportarlo! Este lugar apesta —el gruñido de Jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y le dirigió una mirada melancólica a Renesmee que reía con Pire, Carmen y Esme, quienes en el transcurso de este tiempo se habían hecho muy amigas.

Jacob llegó en dos zancadas a la puerta principal y dio un salto antes de transformarse en lobo e introducirse en el bosque corriendo.

— ¡Y no vuelvas! —exclamó con satisfacción Rosalie al verlo salir.

Me quedé mirando preocupada, hacia el lugar donde mi amigo había desaparecido.

— No te preocupes, va a volver, —dijo Edward en mi oído, mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—, siempre vuelve —agregó con fingida amargura.

Sonreí, antes de voltearme entre sus brazos. Era increíble, pero su belleza seguía encandilándome.

— Esta noche… —empezó él, dudó antes de agregar—: ¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

— Claro —contesté sin dudarlo.

Extrañaba estar con él, sólo con él.

* * *

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña porción del capítulo, besos... y please dejen muchos reviews... aunque sé que no lo merezco! :-( _

_y ya saben, pueden visitar mis Blogs:_

_Susurros en la Oscuridad_

_Caricias en la Noche_

_Y pueden agregarme en Twitter: LizzieBennett25_

_Vayan a mi perfil que están los links, bye, bye Beautiful!_

**Aviso importante!**

**Tengo un nuevo blog! Se llama Team Twilight Fics, donde ustedes pueden subir sus fics, si queres publicar fics en mi blog aunque ya tengas cuenta en Fanfiction, pero te interese la idea de compartirlo con la blogosfera, ve a buscar el link en mi perfil! **

**Bye! **


	17. Proposición completo

_**Mil disculpas por la tardanza! En mi blog publiqué unas cuantas entradas explicando el porqué de mi ausencia. Y bueno, principalmente era por el hecho de que no me funciona el Word, pero ahora estoy utilizando el WordPad, lo detesto, pero es lo que hay. También ahora me siento un poco más aliviada y puedo dedicarme a escribir, porque ya me libré del gran peso que era el inscribirme en la facultad, en realidad lo difícil era decidirme por una carrera, finalmente acá estoy matriculada en la Facultad de Bellas Artes, para seguir la carrera de Licenciatura en Artes Audiovisuales orientación en Guión, jeje. En fin estoy feliz con mi elección.**_

_**Por cierto a todas, gracias, mil gracias por leer, y dejar reviews, lamento no cumplir con mi parte, en serio, fueron meses! Pero realmente no podía.**_

_**Ahora bien, respecto a este capítulo debo aclarar que decidí unir el anterior capítulo a este, no se asusten, es lo mismo, lo que pasa que el anterior capítulo decía que era el capítulo 15 primera parte. No lo voy a borrar, simplemente porque no quiero, jeje. Sin embargo sino quieren leer algo repetido, les dejaré marcado en cursiva hasta donde ya leyeron, lo que empiece en letra normal, es lo que completé. Bueno chicas no las molesto más y dejo que disfruten este **__**capítulo.**_

**__****Lizzie Bennett 25**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, algunos son de mi invención, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

15 Proposición

_**Edward POV**_

_Sentí mi corazón hundirse al ver a Bella desvanecerse, mientras los demás seguían festejando la partida de los Vulturis, pero ella se veía mareada y… la tomé en brazos antes de que empezara a caerse._

_— ¿Bella? —llamé suavemente—. ¡Bella!_

_Carlisle se separó del abrazo de Esme y me miró preocupado._

_— ¿Qué sucede?_

_— Es Bella, se desmayó._

_Y casi sin pensarlo di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia nuestra casa con ella aún en brazos. Sentí a los demás correr detrás de mí. No me volví para ver quiénes eran y me avergüenza pensar que tampoco me fijé quién tenía a mi hija. Lo único que sabía era que si algo le sucedía Bella, mi mundo acabaría con ella._

_Crucé el río Sol Duc de un salto, el ventanal que daba al río estaba abierto de par en par. Recosté a Bella en el sillón, se veía más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios estaban totalmente blancos. Acaricié su frente, mientras trataba de recordar aunque sólo sea una cosa de lo que había aprendido en la facultad de medicina, pero mi mente estaba nublada, sólo pude quedarme ahí mirándola._

_Unas manos me apartaron delicadamente, mientras alguien me abrazaba, reconocí el aroma de Esme, pero mi mirada seguí fija en Bella que en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por las expertas manos de Carlisle, le vi tomarle el pulso mientras Alice le traía un vaso de agua._

_— ¿Qué le sucede Carlisle? —pregunté con vos tensa._

_— Está agotada —fue Eleazar quien respondió—. Ha mantenido su escudo en alto todo este tiempo._

_— ¿Escudo? —pregunté, y lo comprendí de inmediato al escuchar sus pensamientos—. ¿Por eso no nos podían atacar?_

_Eleazar asintió dirigiendo una mirada de aprobación a Bella._

_— Es magnífica, nos ha cubierto a todos ni bien llegamos._

_— ¿Les importaría compartir sus pensamientos con los demás? —gruñó Tanya, haciendo una mueca disgustada._

_Eleazar suspiró y asintió._

_— Bella tiene un talento, se trata de un escudo mental._

_— ¿Escudo mental? —preguntó Alice._

_— Sí, ella protege su mente de los ataques mentales como los de Edward, Jane, Alec y Chelsea._

_Hice una mueca al verme comparado con esos sádicos._

_— Al parecer, —continuó Eleazar—, los ha mantenido cubiertos a todos, inconscientemente, y al llegar nosotros extendió el escudo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, para protegernos también._

_El tono de Eleazar poseía una leve nota de admiración. Me quedé mirando su perfil mientras mi mente viajaba hacia los meses anteriores, Aro lo había notado con solo explorar mis pensamientos, y yo que había estado con ella todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta… aunque era evidente que todos teníamos la sospecha de que algo sucedía con ella. Por esa razón no podía leer a Renesmee cuando estaba cerca de ella, porque su instinto maternal la impelía a protegerla, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y confiaba más en mí… pude leerla. Pero porque no a ella, ¿acaso…_

_Un doloroso gemido, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me arrodillé al lado de Bella y tomé su mano._

_— Bella, mi amor, ¿estás bien?_

_Ella pestañeó desorientada unos segundos, antes de poder fijar sus ojos en mí. Asintió suavemente, luego frunció el ceño, pensativa y de repente una mueca de preocupación transformó su hermoso rostro mientras se incorporaba velozmente._

_— ¡Renesmee! —miró a su alrededor y volvió a llamarla._

_— Aquí estoy, mamá —contestó mi hija, me aparté un poco para hacerle lugar a Rosalie que tenía a nuestra hija en brazos._

_Bella se relajó casi de inmediato, pero inspeccionó minuciosamente todo el cuerpo de Renesmee._

_— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con la ponzoña? —me preguntó con ansiedad—. ¿No le hizo daño?_

_— ¿Ponzoña? —inquirió Joham acercándose con su paso aristocrático, el vampiro era un científico como Carlisle—. ¿La han mordido?_

_Lo miré preocupado a la vez que asentía._

_— Sí, ¿tienes idea de cuáles son los efectos colaterales?_

_— Sí, ha sucedido con una de nuestras hijas una vez, no le sucederá nada malo, pero su crecimiento se acelerará considerablemente._

_— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó con interés Carlisle._

_— En un año, aparentará diez —explicó él mirando fijamente a Renesmee._

_Bella y yo nos miramos con preocupación, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviado porque ese fuera la única repercusión, el crecimiento acelerado de nuestra hija cambiaba mucho las cosas, tendríamos que alejarnos de la familia de Bella, aunque Charlie ya sabía sobre ella, su madre no tenía idea de su situación._

_Bella se abrazó fuertemente a Renesmee._

_— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté._

_Ella volvió asentir e intentó levantarse._

_Bella POV_

_Me levanté pesadamente, la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas, pero traté de disimularlo, porque sabía que Edward se pondría como loco y me obligaría a guardar reposo. El mareo era tanto por mi reciente desmayo como por el alivio de saber que mi hija iba a estar bien. Me obligué a dejar para más adelante los problemas que se me presentarían cuando Renesmee creciera._

_Me concentré en "los invitados", Joham y su familia permanecían muy cerca de donde yo estaba, Pire mantenía la vista fija en mi hija, su rostro reflejaba nostalgia y dulzura, me hacía recordar a Esme._

_Abrí la boca para agradecer por su repentina llegada, y por tanto nuestra salvación, pero un estruendo proveniente de afuera me interrumpió. Cinco hombres con el torso desnudo y bien bronceado, entraron como una estampida a la sala. Uno de ellos se precipitó hacia mí._

_— ¡Nessie! —exclamó Jacob, abrazó a mi hija y luego la retiró para mirarla minuciosamente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien?_

_— Sí, está bien —murmuré, desvié la vista y la fijé en Edward._

_Él se me acercó de inmediato. Supe que entendió lo que pasaba por mi mente, cuando apretó mi mano._

_— Luego —murmuró bajito, para que solo yo pudiese escucharlo._

_La mitad de los visitantes no se quedaron mucho tiempo, las amazonas estaban ansiosas por volver a su territorio, donde el clima era mucho más cálido, habían alegado entre risas. Por lo que se despidieron rápidamente antes de irse. Lo mismo con Peter y Charlotte._

_El clan Denalí se quedó un poco más, así cómo Joham y su familia. Esto ponía a Jacob de los nervios, porque tanto Carmen como Pire estaban prácticamente todo el día encima de Renesmee. Y ella estaba feliz con toda la atención que recibía, sumado a la nuestra, pero en especial a la de Rosalie y Jacob, que mantenían una lucha tácita de quién se ganaba el amor de mi hija._

_Me alegraba ver que ella estaba bien, Carlisle le había sacado todo el veneno, por lo que al parecer no ibamos a tener problemas, según Joham._

_Era un gran alivio para mí, de otra forma tendríamos que mudarnos, y Jacob no iba a poder soportarlo, aunque seguramente se las ingeniaría para ir con nosotros, pero tampoco se podría alejar demasiado del resto de la manada._

_— ¡No puedo soportarlo! Este lugar apesta —el gruñido de Jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones._

_Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y le dirigió una mirada melancólica a Renesmee que reía con Pire, Carmen y Esme, quienes en el transcurso de este tiempo se habían hecho muy amigas._

_Jacob llegó en dos zancadas a la puerta principal y dio un salto antes de transformarse en lobo e introducirse en el bosque corriendo._

_— ¡Y no vuelvas! —exclamó con satisfacción Rosalie al verlo salir._

_Me quedé mirando preocupada, hacia el lugar donde mi amigo había desaparecido._

_— No te preocupes, va a volver, —dijo Edward en mi oído, mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—, siempre vuelve —agregó con fingida amargura._

_Sonreí, antes de voltearme entre sus brazos. Era increíble, pero su belleza seguía encandilándome._

_— Esta noche… —empezó él, dudó antes de agregar—: ¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar?_

_— Claro —contesté sin dudarlo._

_Extrañaba estar con él, sólo con él._

**Edward POV**

Llevé a Bella hacia la orilla del lago y antes de que pudiera decir algo la tomé en brazos y lo atravesé de un salto. Sonreí al escuchar su suave jadeo, el frío de la noche me relajaba completamente, quería correr, sin detenerme, disfrutar el hecho de saber que todo había terminado, que mi hija, y mi mujer estaban a salvo, mi familia estaba a salvo. Abracé con fuerza a Bella y dejé que se deslizara lentamente hasta dejarla de pie frente a mí. Casi sin poder resistirme acuné su mejilla en mi mano a la vez que enroscaba mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, la besé con suavidad al principio, y casi con desesperación al final. Estaba eufórico, el sabernos libres de presiones, libres del peligro que los Vulturis representaban. Desaceleré el ritmo de nuestro beso hasta convertirlo en una cadencia suave y exquisita, consciente de que Bella todavía necesitaba respirar, separé mis labios de su boca, pero seguí recorriendo su dulce piel con suaves besos hasta llegar a su cuello, su pulso martilleaba con fuerza en su garganta. Sentí las manos de Bella enredarse en mi pelo. La abracé fuertemente una última vez antes de dejarla ir, pero me aferré a su mano.

— Vamos —murmuré.

— Claro —replicó ella con una sonrisita burlona que me desconcertó, quería penetrar en su mente para descubrir que era lo que me ocultaba. Deseaba poder escucharla.

Sentí su mano escurrírseme de entre los dedos rápidamente, sin darme tiempo a retenerla, simplemente la vi correr a velozmente alejándose de mí, sin ningún inconveniente. Era muy rápida, una velocidad lo suficiente para no considerarla humana, pero no tanto como para considerarla un vampiro.

Le di un poco de ventaja antes de correr hacia ella, la alcancé casi de inmediato, sin detenerme la tomé de la cintura y la di vuelta para enfrentarla, y ahogué su protesta con otro beso antes de soltarla y correr sin dejar de reír. Podía sentirle detrás mío corriendo, tratando de seguirme el ritmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a nuestro prado, me detuve de golpe, Bella siguió de largo y paró abruptamente también. No se volvió para mirarme, simplemente se quedó parada ahí en el medio del claro, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna. Empezó a girar lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al rededor.

— Edward —susurró maravillada—, es nuestro prado.

Sus ojos brillaban cuando se volvió finalmente hacia mí. Sonreí atento a cada expresión que pasaba por su rostro. Nostalgia. Felicidad. Dolor. Ternura. Estaba fascinado con sus emociones.

— ¿Bella? —pregunté inseguro, al ver el destello de dolor en sus ojos, quería saber el porque de cada emoción que reflejaba.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces volví aquí, Edward? —susurró suavemente, girándose para mirar todo el prado—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces vine, con la esperanza de encontrarte?

Soltó una risita irónica antes de continuar.

— Por supuesto, era consciente de que no ibas a estar, pero siempre estaba en mi interior, la esperanza de encontrarte... de...

Su voz se cortó en un suave sollozo, que me partió el corazón. Quise arrodillarme ante ella y abrazarla, pedirle disculpas mil veces por todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar.

— Bella... —susurré.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas antes de mirarme y desviar la vista nuevamente. Secó sus lágrimas con un gesto impaciente de su mano.

— Leí mis estudios aquí cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, sentía que de alguna forma lo estaba compartiendo contigo. Todos los días venía aquí, para contarte, cómo si realmente estuvieses aquí... conmigo. —Bella acariciaba suavemente su vientre, con la mirada perdida. Concentrada en sus pensamientos, o en algún recuerdo—. Cada cambio en mi cuerpo... quería compartirlo con alguien, contigo. Era grandioso el amor y el cariño que mis padres, Jake, y la manda por entero me prodigaban. Sin embargo necesitaba compartirlo contigo.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

— Cuando la sentí moverse por primera vez estaba en este claro, acariciándola y contándole sobre ti.

Me sentía desgarrado entre la felicidad al imaginármela sentada en el medio del prado con su vientre suavemente hinchado; y entre el dolor de saber que no pude compartir con ella ninguna de esas cosas.

— Era tan extraño, sentirla moverse dentro mío. Estaba tan asustada, Edward —admitió mirándome a los ojos.

Me acerqué y la envolví en mis brazos.

— Lo siento, Bella, lo siento tanto... —dije con voz ahogada—. Lamento no haber estado para ti, no haberte ayudado a atravesar todo eso... ¡Lo siento!

La sentí sollozar contra mi pecho. Se apartó un poco para mirarme, pude ver sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

— Pero estás aquí ahora, Edward, y te quiero... te queremos. Renesmee y yo. Y sabemos que no nos vas a dejar.

Acaricié su rostro, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

— Por supuesto que no, jamás las dejaré. Jamás te volveré a dejar, Bella. Eres mía, son mías, tú y Renesmee. Somos una familia ahora. Tú, nuestra hija y yo.

Bella sonrió de felicidad, pero pude ver que su mueca se volvía burlona.

— Y los demás... no pretenderás olvidarte de los demás, ¿verdad? Jamás te lo perdonarían.

Reí, feliz por ella, por mi hija, y toda mi familia.

— ¡No! Claro que no podría olvidarme de ellos. Somos una familia, una familia feliz. —sonreí antes de agregar—. Por eso mismo quería pedirte...

Me aparté suavemente de ella, saqué la cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi saco, y me arrodillé ante ella.

— Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y cuidarte a ti y a nuestra hija para siempre —dije con voz solemne, consciente de que cada palabra que salía de mi boca era exactamente lo que quería decir—. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Bella se tapó la boca con su mano, tapando los suaves sollozos, a la vez que me miraba con esos deliciosos ojos chocolate, inundados en lágrimas. Asentía sin decir nada. Estaba feliz de verla, después de tanto tiempo lejos de ella, verla delante mío... era inexplicable.

Tomé delicadamente su mano izquierda, deposité un beso en el dorso, antes de mirarla expectante.

— ¡Sí, Edward! Me quiero casar contigo, quiero vivir contigo para siempre.

Sonreí triunfante, a la vez que deslizaba el anillo en su dedo corazón. Este era un circulo, lleno de pequeños diamantes brillantes, enmarcando otro circulo más pequeño donde estaba el diamante. La banda que rodeaba su dedo era plateada y estaba adornado por piedrecillas brillantes.

Volví a besar sus dedos, y después deposité otro sobre el anillo. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos antes de erguirme ante ella.

— Gracias —susurré sobre sus labios, y luego me fundí en su boca, devorándola, saboreando cada parte de ella. Sentía nuestra unión más profunda, más sólida, y sin duda, irrompible.

* * *

**_ Bueno chicas eso es todo, lo sé es bastante corto teniendo en cuenta que está agregado al anterior, pero, era la continuación. En fin, espero les haya gustado _****_igual_****_, y realmente me gustaría actualizar pronto, pero veré si puedo. _**

**_Ah, por cierto pueden visitar mis Blogs:_**

**_Susurros en la Oscuridad_**

**_Caricias en la Noche_**

**_Y pueden agregarme en Twitter: LizzieBennett25_**

**_Vayan a mi perfil que están los links, bye, bye Beautiful!_**

******Lizzie Bennett 25**


End file.
